


Never in My Wildest Dreams

by LlamasLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, Depressed Harry, Drarry not Harco, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius, M/M, Multi, Nice Severus Snape, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theomione - Freeform, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates, good narcissa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasLover/pseuds/LlamasLover
Summary: Soon to be 15-year old Veela, Harry Potter (Aka The Chosen One), has dreamed of many things. Freedom from his abusive “family”. A way to shut out the endless insults and self-doubt. Release from the constant responsibility that came with being the Chosen One. And of course, he’s dreamed of finding the love he’d been deprived of his whole life; ya know, just like any normal person who’s loved ones kept dying on them. Someone to throw him a lifesaver and save him from the dark sea of his ever-worsening pain.But never in his wildest dreams, could Harry have imagined that someone would be him.A certain, blonde-haired, arrogant, pureblooded, boy, to be exact.Ships: Drarry, Nuna, Theo x Hermione (What is their ship name?), Rood (Ron x Food), there is a brief Ron and Hermione(I am really bad at descriptions. Sorry)This is my first fic so sorry if the writing is bad. I'm not good at fleshing things out so you'll have to leave it to your imagination.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 124
Kudos: 627





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n hope you guys enjoy the story. I don't own the characters, all JK

CHAPTER 1:

Harry was gazing out his window the 2 days before his birthday. He was trying not to move so that his back -which had just been whipped yesterday- had just started scabbing. Harry was just wondering if he would ever get out, if he could ever get out.

Harry thought about his birthday and wished that he could spend it in the burrow with his friends and actually have a real birthday for once. With a party, cake, presents, and his friends.

He wondered if his parents would be proud of him if they were alive, of course he knew that his parents would be... but that doesn't mean that he didn't wonder if they would have been upset instead that he goes out risking his neck every year.

He wondered if he would ever be happy, or if this year was going to be the year that could be normal... or as normal it can be when you are the boy-who-lived and everyone is either worshipping the ground you walked on or is calling you a liar and a cheat. And with Cedric dying and Ron and Hermione's newly found relationship - where they often ignored him and left him sad alone- he was wondering if he could ever be happy.

Everyday he spent at the dursleys the more depressed and suicidal he got. The more his self-esteem slipped through his fingers as he was pushed aside and ignored not only during the summer but during most of his time at Hogwarts as well, and it didn't help that most of the time that he got attention he was either being insulted or called attention seeking brat. But what would you expect from a person who has never been shown any attention or affection throughout his life.

He felt like he had the world on his shoulders and he didn't know not to deal with all of it. Things that he shouldn't even have to deal with. That no child should have to deal with. Yet there he was. Every year he kept reinforcing his different masks depending on what the Wizarding World wanted him to be, his hero mask he started to call it.

But behind the masks he wanted to be cared for, for someone to actually care for him. Who was present for him and always there. Who would stand beside him throughout everything that he would do. Someone to love him, for him and not just his masks. Who could peel those masks off and help him expose the real him. Give him the affection he had been craving since he was dropped off at the Dursleys.

Thinking about this imaginary person Harry felt even more alone, he felt that if he were just to disappear no one would even notice much less care. His stomach grumbled, then he realised how hungry he was. He didn't even know when the last time he ate was. He longed to go back to Hogwarts at least there he had food -even though he couldn't stomach much- water and a bed.

Harry heard several loud thuds indicating that his uncle had awoken. Dust particles falling onto his head as he tried to get comfortable in the cramped toddler's bed. He heard his uncle screaming at him to get up, and start making breakfast.

He heard the click of his lock indicating that he should probably leave his room before he got dragged out and eventually hit. Harry stood up not minding that he had a headache or that he had many bruised bones and protesting muscles. He had gotten all too used to the pain that if he didn't focus on it, it would just fade into the haze of his summer.

Harry left the room and went down the stairs to get a start on breakfast before Dudley woke up, and complained. He made bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausages flawlessly (to any normal person, but to Harry and the Dursleys it wasn't good enough). Not even trying to eat some, because he knew how fat he was, how freakish and ungrateful (what could he say after years of being told the same thing over and over again he eventually started believing it, despite knowing that it was wrong). No he didn't deserve to eat, no matter how hungry he was. He served breakfast while standing in the corner waiting to collect the dishes and get started with his long list of chores already on the counter.

"GET MY COFFEE BOY!" His uncle yelled at him from his seat at the table. Glaring at him with such loathing and disgust, with such promise of punishment had he disobeyed that Harry cowered and practically ran without running (NO RUNNING INSIDE THE HOUSE BOY!) to make his uncle's coffee.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry practically whispered just loud enough so that his uncle could hear him. He finished making the coffee in record time, putting the cup on the table then bowing his head "Here you go sir, anything else sir?" Harry asked quietly, not willing to have another punishment given to him so close after last night's punishment. When his uncle didn't respond Harry went back to the corner, bowing his head.

The Dursley's finished their breakfast soon after and Harry cleaned up the kitchen. After his uncle left for work and Dudley went back upstairs to play with his video game console, his Aunt gave him his list of chores he had to complete before his uncle got back from work.

* * *

"BOY, you freak what did you do!" Vernon shouted at Harry after his uncle scared him into pouring soup into his lap. "You ungrateful little BRAT! You FREAK, ruining our dinner! We give you a roof over your head! feed you! and clothe you! And this is how you repay us! Pouring food onto us! Come on Petunia, dudders, let's go get some burgers, YOU clean up this mess that you've made! This kitchen better is spotless when I get back! And don't think this is the last of your punishment boy!" Uncle Vernon grabbed the keys then rushed Petunia and Dudley out of the door before slamming it shut then getting into the car to get some take out for dinner.

Get a grip Harry, DAMNIT! All you had to do was pour the soup into the bowl! GOD DAMNIT! Harry repeated to curse himself while cleaning up the mess of soup on the chair then cleaning up the dinner and placing the leftovers in the fridge.

He went up the stairs into his bedroom and stared out the window until he saw the Dursely's pull up in the driveway. He mentally prepared himself for the beating he was sure to receive from his uncle.

-Abuse Starts-

His door slammed open and his uncle stood there in all his furious glory staring at him. All too quickly his uncle charged at him. Pulling off his belt and holding the end without the metal fastener in his hand and started whipping Harry so hard, "COUNT THE WHIPS BOY!"

"One ... two ... three ... f-four ... f-fi-five... SIX" Harry started counting repressing whimpers and screams of pain so that he didn't have to go through with it much longer. He knew he was still counting but it all blended into the haze of pain and misery. When his uncle finally grew tired of whipping him. He stood up and threw Harry against the wall.

Harry landed in the corner with a thud. His uncle stormed right to him picking him up and then throwing him against the other corner this happened until Harry started apologizing for being a freak.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY UNCLE! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A FREAK! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE" Harry sobbed curling into himself as his uncle moved on to kicking and punching him. "You better be boy or else" His uncle left the room with a final kick then proceeded to slam the door shut leaving Harry to tend to his injuries in the dark cold room.

-End of Abuse-

Harry tended to his injuries as best he could using scraps of cloth from his old t-shirts to wrap his more severe wounds. Before crawling onto the bed and curling up in a tight ball to preserve body heat as there was no blanket. Harry then fell into a very uneasy sleep. Dreaming of someone (or people) who would care for him, protect him.

* * *

Harry crouched in the garden, where he was weeding the flower bed for his aunt Petunia. It was July 30th, the day before Harry turned 15. He sat there using the hand shovel to soften the dirt before he pulled the weed out, making sure to get the whole plant including the root. Then he places all the weeds in one pile. Harry barely acknowledged what he was doing, he was on autopilot. Daydreaming of a person, or persons who would love him and care for him, and see him. Not as the Boy who Lived, but as Harry, just Harry. He had done so much Gardening in the past that he could do this task with his eyes closed.

Harry glanced around the garden, his garden. No it wasn't his aunts, although it may be her house, her lawn. He tended to the garden, he chose the plants. He planted, watered and cared for the plants. He had no idea what his aunt did with the garden while he was away at Hogwarts, but he was certain his Aunt herself didn't tend to it. It had to be a gardener of sorts, because Harry was sure had his aunt been the one tending to the garden the plants would be wilted and ugly.

Harry loved his garden, it was his favourite place in the house. The one place he had control of. He loved tending to it. Watering the plants, occasionally sipping on the water itself to satisfy his thirst, pruning and cutting occasionally. Harry was always at peace in his garden. But even in his favourite place where everything could be perfect he was lost in thought. He couldn't stop picturing a strong person taking care of him.

He was like his plants, they were dependent on him, and he wished he could just let go and depend on someone to take care of him, instead of him taking care of himself. He was tired of it, he just wanted to let go and be happy. Not that he thought he deserved it, being the freak he was.

He had scars to prove it. Carvings all over his body, courtesy of his uncle, saying exactly what he was, an ungrateful freak who deserved nothing. He hid it well. So many glamorous and lies. Though he was sure his friends knew of his abuse. I mean Ron saved him from his room in the summer of 1st year, when there were bars on his window. What kind of person doesn't question why you have bars on your windows! They either saw it and chose to ignore it or didn't think anything of it. It hurt either way, but he got over it, they were only kids after all, and he really didn't give them any reason to suspect otherwise.

Harry finished weeding the garden and looked up at the sky for a moment. Enjoying the soft breeze for a quick moment before he had to go back into the house, away from his garden, his plants. Harry couldn't wait until he turned 17 in 2 years, he could use magic, he would be of age, he could escape. Never come back. Mayhaps he could meet that one person who would care for him. He would love that. Harry entered the kitchen after cleaning his feet on the mat outside. Once he was sure he was clean enough, he entered the kitchen to start making lunch.

He was making spaghetti carbonara. He heated up the leftover bacon from breakfast and started cutting them up into tiny bits and pieces. Then he got the cream, salt, pepper, cheese, etc. and started on the sauce. While he was waiting for the sauce to finish he started to boil water in a large pot then started to make the pasta. When Harry was finished he stared at the food for a moment before scrunching up his nose. The pasta was ok at best (for him, but really was amazing for other people's standards), it was too runny and there was too much salt and not enough pepper. But he didn't want to get scolded for being late, so he plated the carbonara into the serving pan, then brought it to the dinner table.

He then started to heat up the roast chicken from yesterday and made sure that it wouldn't get too dry. After preparing the mashed potatoes and gravy he plated them on a white long plate with floral patterns and placed them on the table. He then got the orange juice and water jug from the fridge and set them on the table. Once all the food was prepared he set the table for three then rang the bell signaling that dinner was ready. He hoped that the Dursley's wouldn't be able to taste the faults, but knowing them they definitely would.

Dudley ran down the stairs and practically pounced on the chair. Making sure he sat on the spot where all the food was in arms reach. Then Vernon and Petunia came in and sat down. When the family was settled Petunia signaled that they were ready to eat. Harry bowed his head slightly then headed for his corner of the room. Not looking up until he heard the silverware stop clacking and the chair scraping backwards, signaling that Dudley had finished his dinner.

Harry raised his head slightly to make sure then headed over to the table and collected Dudley's china then deposited them in the sink, he rinsed them with water, then went back to his corner to wait for his Aunt and Uncle to finish eating. When the couple was finally done eating he got their plates, cups and utensils then placed them in the sink. He then started scrubbing and doing the dishes. Finishing as fast as he could so that he could go to his room to relax before his birthday.

The one good thing about his birthday, his relatives would avoid him at all costs. It was like a little retreat, their own form of gift maybe. Anyway no matter what it was. Besides having a longer list of chores, or being avoided like the plague, to Harry July 31st was just another day. It was like any other day, therefore nothing to celebrate, if there was anything to celebrate. Harry couldn't wait.

Harry finished the dishes, then went upstairs to his cousin's second bedroom. He went inside then picked up his textbooks, he was able to sneak them out of the cupboard the other week so he could actually prepare for his classes. It wasn't that Harry wasn't smart. He probably could answer the OWLs and get EE, or an O in some subjects. It really wasn't his fault. He was so used to staying in the background and purposefully failing classes, that he carries that habit to Hogwarts. He was never able to shake it. Then when he met Hermione he didn't want to upset her by beating her grades, or be accused of cheating. He just made sure to know the material and then do his best during the test. He actually wasn't that bad in potions either, if Snape didn't intimidate him or belittle him, shocking him to adding extra ingredients and then messing up his potions he would be good, it would be even better if the Slitherins stopped throwing stuff into his cauldron constantly. He was pretty good with the theory, but he couldn't work with all the distractions and people tampering with it, so he was never able to practice it.

Harry decided after the tournament last year that he would do his best in all the subjects from now on and if Hermione did have a problem with it she was the one encouraging him to study harder and raise his grades for the past 4 years so she should be happy and proud of him.

Harry picked up his potions book and flipped to the page he last read. He skimmed through the book taking note of the ingredients and compared how they reacted to one another. He was working on a new version of dreamless sleep, that was stronger and not addictive. He was almost done; he just needed to find a replacement for the Valerian Sprigs so that it wouldn't cause an explosion when it came in contact with crushed wormwood. After 2 hrs of reading Harry placed down his potions book and checked the time. It was 11 pm, 1 more hour till he was 15. Sighing, Harry placed his potions book down and picked up his charms textbook and skimmed through the lessons, just retaining the main ideas so that he could perform well at best.

Harry glanced up at the clock every few minutes or so. At 10 minutes to 12 Harry put down his book. He sat at his table looking out onto the streets of Privet drive. He glanced at the clock every few seconds, willing the time to go faster. Though he never knew why, there wasn't anything to celebrate anyway. It became tradition for Harry, to stay up until midnight on the eve of his birthday, and greet himself a happy birthday.

30 more seconds

29...

28... Harry ignored the slight tingle he was starting to feel in his chest

26 ...

25... The tingle started moving higher, to his shoulders and down to his abdomen

24...

21...

20... The tingle started to heat up, as if there was a match slowly lighting his skin on fire

15...

14... The little sparks turned into lava churning his insides making Harry fall to the floor and roll around in pain, biting his lip to keep from making any noise and waking up his "relatives"

13...

11...

10... Suddenly the pain picked up once again, waves of agony and pain slamming into him making him curl up, letting out silent cries of pain. Suddenly like an eruption there was a great wave of power from his stomach stretching him in the opposite direction. The strength of the wave that made that house sway slightly.

9...

6...

5... The burst of magic makes the air tight, harder for Harry to take in the oxygen

4...

3...The corners of his vision become black

2...

1... Suddenly the pain stops

Harry let out a relieved sigh and turned slightly avoiding the stiffness in his shoulders. Harry then cracks open his eyes and whispers "Happy Birthday Harry" Then the pain comes back tenfold and Harry passes out, a heap of appendages, clothes and hair.

3184 Words


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I don't really have a posting schedule, because that pressures me then I end up writing nothing at all, just please be patient with me, please. Also, I am still working on my grammar, etc, this is also not Beta'ed so there might be some mistakes that I may or may not have slipped over, sorry.

**Chapter 2:**

Early the next morning Harry woke up with his body aching. Stretching to get his glasses he opened his eyes to see that he could already see everything well enough. Thinking that he must have slept with his glasses on he stretched and rubbed at his aching muscles and standing up, using the table as a support for his wobbling legs. 

Once he felt the world stop spinning and his legs starting to wake up again he took a step forward only to hear a crunch. Looking down confused he looked at the floor seeing his glasses (the frame broken) just laying there he picked them up confused. He gasped in surprise as his head made the connection he felt on his face with his hands feeling the bridge of his nose, when he felt nothing there he started to panic slightly rushing for the small mirror inside his wardrobe.

Harry stumbled toward his wardrobe opening the door and peering into the mirror. Staring at his reflection he gasped. He looked so different. Yesterday when he checked himself in the mirror he looked normal, with his extremely messy mop of pitch-black hair, his green eyes (that were previously looking dull and hollow), kinda muscular body, and build. 

Now as he studied himself in the mirror he noticed that he looked different. No longer was his hair noticeably messy, it was still messy but in an attractive kind of way that looked as if he styled it. His hair grew so it rested right below his shoulders. His curls looked more like waves. His green eyes looked more vibrant and they shined like jewels in the sunlight. His body took on more of the feminine side, his hips widened slightly, his old 5’8 went down to a 5’4. His lips got plumper and even though he wouldn’t admit it, his lips looked... kissable. 

He couldn’t believe that it was his reflection he was looking at, he really didn’t mind, he really didn’t. No. What really surprised him wasn’t the fact that his hair was longer, nor that he looked more feminine, or losing the height that he spent so much time trying to grow taller after years of abuse where he wasn’t able to get enough nutrients to grow, or even the fact that he looked kissable and hot. No. It was the fact that on his back was a pair of wings. A pair of wings that were covered in soft black feathers, at a closer look the inner feathers were actually a very dark emerald. The emerald so dark that at a glance they just looked like a black that was a bit green. 

Getting over the shock he reached behind him lightly brushing his fingers against the feathers. Shivering at the soft wave of pleasure that coursed through him from the light brush. He then strokes his inner feathers curious to see his reaction. The moment he touches the smaller inner feathers closer to his back his moans softly as a stronger wave of pleasure overtakes him. _What the hell am I?_ Harry wondered as he admired his new look. Experimenting with his wings and new look for a few minutes he found out that he could fold his wings into his back although it was uncomfortable for a minute or 2. He was broken from his musing by 2 noises; his uncle getting ready for the day and the tapping of 2 owls on the windowpane.

  
  


Panicking Harry wished that he could perform underage magic so that he could cover up his new appearance. Calming down slightly he folded his wings into his back he looked at his reflection in the mirror once more remembering what he looked like the night before. Then like magic the Harry he saw in his head was the Harry in the mirror. Surprised and breathing properly again Harry rushed over to the window to let the owl in. The owls dropped its load then flew out of the window but not before nibbling on a few Hedwig's treats.

When the owls left Harry stashed his mail in the closet so that his uncle wouldn't get them if he saw them. _Freaks don't get mail._ Harry covered the letters and Parcels with some of Dudley's broken toys and oversized clothing. Then he left the room to prepare breakfast for his “family”.

* * *

Harry staggered into his room sore and exhausted. He walked over to the “bed” and collapsed trying to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. When Harry was just about to drift off he remembered the letters he had received earlier that day. Groaning softly and sitting up he walked to the dresser and got the packages out. Before he closed the door he looked at the mirror and released the pressure from his back from keeping his wings in the whole day though there was still a burst of pain and a bit of blood that clung to his wing since it was stil the 2nd time he had the out. He then pictured what he looked like in the morning and the glamor dropped and he looked at “new” Harry. He studied his appearance or a few more seconds before he closed the door and sat down on the floor with his back against the door facing the window. 

He 1st opened the letter from his friends. He opened the letters from Neville and Luna 1st. He smiled excited as Luna talked about her camping trip with her Father where they were tracking down a Crumple horned snorkack for her father's magazine the Quibbler. He met Luna the previous year when she helped him practice for the tournament. Neville talked about how he came into a magical inheritance and that hopefully he would do better this year than the last. Luna sent him a green emerald -that creepily resembled his eyes- on a chain. She said they repealed wrackspurts. Neville sent him a low maintenance succulent.

He then opened up Hermione and Ron’s letters. Both letters were pretty pathetic. Well, at least Hermione had some concern for him. Not even a present. Though he really didn't expect one from them anyway. Ever since they got together they had started to ignore him in favor of their relationship. Though he really couldn’t blame them, they were new to it.

_Harry,_

_Happiest Birthday Harry, hope you had a wonderful day. Hope your relatives aren't particularly bad . Ron and I are together, we cant really say where we are… Dumbledor’s orders. It's not too bad here. There is a really big library though it is a little bit dusty. I have to go… Ms. Weasley asked us to help clean up the house. See you when at the start of the term._

_-Hermione_

  
  
  


_Harry,_

_Mate. Hermione is so annoying! She is always doing homework! She doesn't even hang out with me anymore! How are we supposed to be “together” if she won't even spend time with me! She is always reading this or that or doing some extra credit or whatever. Mum isn’t letting us out of the quarters. I can't even play quidditch, mate! Instead, she is making us clean up the bloody house, mental that one. Wish you were here mate, least I wouldn’t be alone with Bloody Mione. I know she’s my girlfriend, and Merlin I love her, but she can be so annoying!._

_By the way Happy Birthday Mate_

_-Ron_

They couldn’t even say where they were. Ron was probably just over exaggerating. They were most likely having fun without him, stupid Potter, freal, ugly, brat… Why would they want the freak...

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and opened the letter from Gringotts. 

_Heir Potter,_

_May your gold flow and your enemies fall at your feet_

_It has come to our attention that last night at 11:59 you went through your creature inheritance. We have sent you a book on the different creature inheritances, once you have figured out what your creature is, please send us a letter. We will send you a portkey so that we can confirm your creature and let you check for any charms or such that may have been placed on your person_

_May your enemies die a very painful death and your knowledge overflow_

_Yours,_

_Ironclaw_

Harry scanned through his letter, once reading about the creature inheritance it seemed to make sense considering his new appearance. He looked at the last parcel on his desk. He reached for the package tearing the brown paper off and taking a peek at the book. _A Creatures guide to your Inheritance By Newt Scammander._ Harry riffled the pages and sniffed at the paper, sighing when his heightened sense of smell obviously picked up the scent of a new book. Opening the book to the table of contents and turning to the chapter that read: _Winged Inheritances._ Moving to his bed Harry curled up against the corner of his bed, relaxing as much as he could and then started reading. Using the lamp outside as a lightsource so that if his aunt and uncle went to the bathroom they wouldn’t see his light on.

After 30 minutes of reading through descriptions of Inheritances such as: Incubus, Drakens, Pixie, Fae, etc and their dark counterparts. He stumbled upon Veelas and their variations.

_VEELA’S AND DARK VEELA’S_

_Veela’s_

**_Background:_ **

_Veela are semi-human beings. They are extremely beautiful. They have 2 roles, a Dominant, and a Submissive. (More on the sections called ‘descriptions and changes’ and ‘Mating’). Veela have wings that will range from 9ft-18t in wingspan (Submissives) and 14ft-28t (Dominants). The longest wingspan being 27.5ft from a Female Dominant in Bulgaria. Wing color will vary from Veela to Veela._

**_Descriptions and changes:_ **

_Roles_

_There are 2 roles as previously mentioned; Dom and Sub. In this book I will be referring to them as Dom and Sub. This is the factor that affects your change the most. The Dominant is there to protect and provide for their Submissive, they are very protective and possessive with their chosen mate. Most Doms can get easily angered and provoked. Their instincts call for them to protect their mates. Their instincts sometimes get too much for them, which causes them to go feral (this can also occur to the Submissive but not as often), this where they are incapable of logical thinking. The Submissive on the other hand, is there to reproduce. Submissives are precious to the Veela community, since Submissives are very rare, if a submissive is harmed there are very severe consequences for an offender, at the least you could be sent to Azkaban for 1 year. Submissives are harder to provoke as they can maintain a level head easily. They are not as protective over their mates but are just as possessive, an easy way to provoke them is to insult their mates, them (most of the time, not all submissives will react), or their young. 60% percent of the time Dominants are male while the other 40% are female. For the submissives 90% percent are females while 10% are males. Since Male submissives are so rare (and more often than not powerful), if there is one then they are so cherished and loved by their mate. Female dominants as well as any submissive can get pregnant (Regardless of their gender)._

_Wings_

_Since Veelas are humanoids. They look like any other human, you could only tell the difference due to their Wings - that they get during their inheritance. Unlike Incubi, and Drakens. Their wings have feathers while Incubi have leathery wings and Drakens have Scales. Their wings are similar to Fae and Angels, but unlike Fae their wings are usually a solid color that have a touch of another color similar to the base color of their wings. Like if their wings were White they would could have a very pale lavender, once they Mate the streaks of color will become more and more pigmented. When they Mate the accent color of their mates wings will also start to appear on their wings. This is unlike angel wings because angel wings are just white._

_The Wings are used by the Dominants as a display towards their mate, when in the stage of ‘displaying’ Dominants will tend to show off their strength and capabilities, Like their big wings, strength, and ability to provide for their Sub. But the wings are also used as a defense. If they feel that their Mate is being threatened or that they are feeling threatened the feathers of their wings will grow sharp, as sharp as a knife that has just been sharpened. Their wings will spread out and stretch so that they can look intimidating but at the same time they tend to push their mates behind their back so that they can hide their mates._

_A submissive's wings are very sensitive, since there are a lot of nerve endings in the wings, if stroked correctly one could reach a climax just from stroking. Like the dominant, a submissive's wings can also become deadly sharp, but since their wings are smaller than a dominant's wings they are not as efficient in becoming as intimidating. Dominant’s wings however aren’t as sensitive. They are still sensitive but not like the submissive where they can reach a climax just from stroking them and they are only sensitive to their mate._

_Talons_

_The Talons of a submissive will only come out when they are feral (and when a male submissive is birthing). However dominants on the other hand… their talons will come out whenever they are provoked or angered. Their Talons like their feathers will be extremely sharp and pointy, most have anti healing properties._

_Submissives_

_For submissive females not a lot will change, they will start to look more attractive and grow a pair of wings but over all they will look the same. As for personality wise, when they feel safe, they will become very compassionate and cuddly. Submissives will also have the tendency to become easily scared and flustered. They will become more emotional but especially so when they are expecting, in heat, or under 3 months of being a Veela, once the 3rd month is done and their bodies have adjusted to the overload of hormones, heightened senses and new instincts. Same goes for a male submissive, but they tend to be even more emotional, and when they change their body’s will take on more of a feminine shape. Male submissive (not just Veela) tend to start their inheritances earlier, since their bodies need to be able to form their sack (to keep the babies in). Submissives have an allure that attracts Dominants to them, each allure is different. Dominants also become very sensitive to the pheromones of a submissive so they will know if their subs feel, if they are feeling, mad, happy, scared, etc. They also have the Veela allure which makes them irresistible to all non-Veela. Since Dominant Veela outnumber the submissive a submissive has to mate with another Veela in order to have more chances of producing a Veela offspring, although there are no cases in which a submissive Veela did not want to mate with a dominant Veela._

_Dominants_

_For the dominants, they tend to get stronger. They usually stand at at least 6 ft. They have broad shoulders and a bulky build. Dominants tend to have an allure towards their mates, it lets their mates become relaxed and peaceful during a time of stress. Their pheromones make the submissive act “obedient” to them. Or have a small urge to follow them. Though they have the Dominant allure they also have a Veela Allure as well, the Veela allure which makes them irresistible to all non-Veela. There isn’t much of a difference between a male dominant and a female dominant. The only difference is that they keep their original bits, down in the nether area. Dominant’s get instincts that make them want to display to a Submissive that they find attractive. Although in a rare case when a dominant Veela is already interested in a non-Veela prior to their inheritance they tend to display to both the submissive Veelas and to the person they were previously interested in. Once a Dominant is mated, they will become very protective and possessive of their mate. They will get everything for them, most submissive are treated like princesses and or princes._

Harry looked up from the book, somewhere while reading he had transitioned to lying on his stomach while toying with his hair. After reading the passage he was certain that he was in fact a Veela, and not just a Veela, but a male submissive Veela. After the initial shock, Harry went over to his mirror again and took in his appearance as well as reflecting on his day. Harry realised that like the book said he had been acting extremely more emotional than he usually was. He noticed that he spent a lot more time trying to hide his tears from his uncle… and he was significantly more scared of his uncle… yep he decided i’m definitely a submissive Veela.

Harry looked at his wings again stroking the wings and then softly shivering in the soft waves that stroking the outer feathers gave him. Harry thought… is this such a bad thing? Harry thought about it as he toyed with his hair… no, no it wasn't such a bad thing. This could finally be the chance Harry got to be cared for, to have someone love him. No this would be a good thing, and Harry looked forward to meeting his mate. Remembering that the Goblin’s were waiting for his response as to what his inheritance is. So Harry got up and got a parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter to Ironclaw, saying that he was a Veela. He gave the letter to Hedwig, then lay down on his bed exhausted, as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out like a light. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it? :)) Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated thanks :D


	3. Smells wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get the first whiff of one another after their inheritances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... I'm having a bit of Writer's block so this took me a while to write... Also this is not betad so like please don't mind the spelling and stuff, thnx!
> 
> -Im just polyester

Harry waited on Platform 9 3/4 , for once he was relatively early. There was about 30 minutes before the train would come into the station. There were a few families here already, Harry thought he saw Susan Bones and her aunt earlier before he got on the platform. Harry was nervous, the Goblins confirmed that he was indeed a Veela. 

They did a few tests on him and saw that he was a powerful and a very fertile Veela. That when it was time for him to decide whether the dominant who got to him was strong -both magically and physically- enough he would need to take their power in consideration, they needed to match him magically to keep him sane in the future and his Veela would crave for a powerful mate. The Goblins also reached out to the Veela council informing them that there was a new Veela. The Goblins also told him he needed to eat more since he was getting too skinny even for a Submissive Veela. Harry just nodded his head, even though he knew he wouldn't.

The Goblins also informed Harry that there were large amounts of money being taken out of his vault every year. When they investigated it they found out that it was Dumbledore who had been stealing from him and depositing it in Vaults that were keyed to Ron Weasley. This just made Harry more hell-bent on avoiding Ron and by extension Hermione. This made him suspicious of Dumbledore's true intentions. When Harry was curious to see whether or not he was keyed any potions, the goblins said that his inheritance would have flushed all of them out so there was no way for them to know for sure. 

But now it made so much sense to Harry why he always thought Ron was acting suspicious, how he would be such a good friend at first but over the years… Harry shook his head, choosing to observe Ron more often, he was willing to give him a second chance -It would hurt Harry too much to lose his best mate, even if he was fake it felt all too real to Harry-, as long as he would be a better friend and person. 

Harry didn’t attend the meeting that they had in August because he wasn’t ready yet so close after his inheritance. Lucky for him the next meeting was at Hogwarts in November, which gave him enough time to adjust to his new hormones and features. Other than that he was interested to see how Hermione and Ron would react to this piece of news. Over the summer Harry found out that he was into guys as well as girls, he wasn’t sure how Ron would handle that either. 

When Harry found that out, he also realised that he may or may not have feelings for his schoolboy nemesis Draco Malfoy -Harry was sure Ron would freak when he heard this. That made everything click, why he was so _obsessed_ with Malfoy, always watching him and hoping that Malfoy would talk to him. Harry would try to be more civil towards him for the rest of the term. But Harry was pretty sure that Dra-Malfoy would still treat him the same… 

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when someone tapped on his shoulder, Harry jumped slightly looking up to see Luna standing beside him. With Neville just behind her. He grinned at her and Neville as he stood up to hug them.

“Hey Luna, Neville” Harry beamed at his honorary siblings. “Luna how was your trip with your dad? See any Crumple horned snorkacks?” 

“No… Dad thinks they migrated to the north for summer, but we were able to find a horn!” Luna said in her Dreamy voice with a smile on her face as she remembered her summer. “How about you Neville? How was your inheritance?” 

Harry started to tune out the conversation until he was startled out of his thoughts by the Hogwarts Express coming into the station, Harry nodded to Luna and Neville as they gathered their stuff so that they could board the train early. 

Harry raced ahead of Luna and Neville. But half-way to the train he stopped mid-step. Harry got this dazed look on his face as he stilled until he shook his head confused for a second before he kept walking. Luna and Neville exchanged looks behind his back before boarding the train with him. 

* * *

Harry was confused. While he was on his way to board the train he smelt the most amazing scent. He just didn't know what it was. As quick as he smelt it, the scent was suddenly gone. Harry shook his head, and continued on his way to the door of the train.

Harry lugged his trunk onto the train, pulling himself on the train afterwards. He dragged the trunk behind him as he held Hedwig's cage in the other hand. He had set Hedwig free to go to Hogwarts before he entered the station. He traveled to the front of the train, almost in slytherin territory, like the compartment right before it enters into slytherin territory. Harry settled down getting out a hoodie that he bought in Diagon Alley out of his trunk and settling down on the chair leaning so that he was looking outside the window. Luna and Neville settled across from Harry, Nevillle shooting him weird looks.

“Oi, urm… Harry what was that? You just froze for a moment there? What was that about?” Neville asked, concerned lacing his voice.

“That was nothing… I just smelled something good…” Harry said before relaxing back into his seat. Neville saw that Harry was getting uncomfortable so he dropped the subject and started talking to Luna about whackspurts… whatever those were.

* * *

Draco arrived at platform 9¾, he was currently searching for Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. Draco came into his Creature and Magical inheritance 3 months prior and he had already been to his first Mate meeting. He hadn’t found a mate because all the females were snobby and stuck up, only wanting him for his money. Draco wanted to find love, not some wife or husband (he had no preference) who would care for him and not how much money he had or how powerful he was. Even though he was pretty powerful magically, and physically as well as really well off. Draco had at least 10 thousand galleons in his trust fund alone. 

But if Draco was being honest with himself he had his sights set on a certain Gryffindor half-blood. Regardless of whether or not he was a Veela, he was only going through these mate meetings because they were mandatory… and so that he could prove to his dad that none of the girls were good matches for him. He was just very glad that his parents were supportive of his sexuality, as well as the fact he might not marry someone of creature blood… much more one that is not a pureblood.

With Voldemort gone he didn’t have to act like that cold, proper, cold-blooded Slytherin who didn't have a heart. At least he could let go of some of his masks, not enough to make his status of Slytherin Ice-Prince drop, but enough to act like himself. More carefree, like a few weeks ago he stopped gelling back his hair. Instead, he placed it in an organized mess on top of his head. Styled to make it look cool, but not slicked back.

He was also picking up on some muggle stuff, like some artists (like Cavetown, Conan Gray, Alec Benjamin, and Billie Eilish), clothes (like hoodies, Ripped Jeans, Converse etc), foods (Burgers, Fries, Chicken Nuggets, Milkshakes, etc), etc... The more his family explored the muggle world the more they grew to accept it, they didn’t necessarily love it, but they acknowledged that the muggles existed and they weren’t completely incompetent. Draco heard they had this muggle device that the muggles used so that they could communicate with one another from halfway across the world. It is really fascinating. 

Draco was really looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, especially when he could act like himself outside of his dormitory and common room. Draco also was looking forward to being able to act nice to people now that his father didn't have his “Malfoy’s are cold” reputation anymore. He was going to try and get closer to his raven-haired crush. If he was able to have a good friend relationship with Harry he would eventually ask if he could court him. 

Just as Draco was finished with his plan he spotted his friends by the train's entrance. On his way to his friends he froze. He smelt the most amazing scent since he was at his Veela Meeting. After a few moments, the scent dissipated and Draco continued his way to his friends knowing exactly what that scent meant. There was an unmated submissive Veela at Hogwarts, and they were powerful and by the looks of it very fertile. 

And Draco would be lying if he said that he wasn't interested.

* * *

Harry took a short nap on the train before he woke up when the train took a particularly sharp turn. Harry woke up with a start muttering something about how a magical train can’t even be smooth. He stood up stretched and summoned his book about creature inheritances and picked up where he left of, 

  
  
  
  
  


**_Mating:_ **

_The Hunt_

_The Hunt is a ceremony that happens thrice every year, it is planned by the Veela council, sometimes there are more but they are announced separately by the Veela council depending if there are more Veelas that year._

_The hunt is where unmated Veela’s can go to find their mate. Because contrary to popular belief, Veela’s do not have a predetermined mate, although a person's “Veela” -their “feral” self that is all instinct- is the one that chooses possible mates, and compares them to what the “human’s” needs are, then is up to the dominant to choose who to pursue during the hunt. Veela’s cannot not attend the 1st meeting that occurs after their change, they cannot also pursue a non-veela until these 1st 2 meetings are finished, their instincts will demand it of them._

_The hunt is usually held in a big area, usually a place where there are lots of places to hide. Over the centuries popular places to hold a Hunt are in a forest, castle, or a manor. There are 3 parts to the hunt; the welcoming, displaying, and hunt/mating. The welcoming is when all the subs and doms meet for the first time._

_The welcoming is the 1st week that the participants stay at the location. The 1st time all the participants meet each other is during lunch on the 1st day. During this lunch this is when the participants meet for the 1st time, this is also when the 1st dose of the instinct stimulant is given, the stimulant lets the instincts of the participants to get let out so that they can start to observe possible mates with a keener eye. Because of this, to prevent chaos the submissives and the dominants and their families are seated at separate tables._

_After this, the Submissives and the Dominants get to meet in another room, under the supervision of a Veela council member as well as their families, of course. Just to make sure nothing happens. This continues for the next week. The participants wake up, eat breakfast, wander around the area, eat lunch, get another small dose of stimulant, meet up with the other participants, eat dinner and then get ready for the next day,_

_Once the week is over, it becomes the Displaying stage. It is called the displaying stage because this is the time when the Dominants show off their capabilities to the Submissives. This also when the doses of stimulants stop as not to make the Veela fully feral._

_Dominants will often show off their wealth and strength. Not a lot will happen with the submissives except they will be easily flustered and they will most likely show off their strength._

_Submissives will also release pheromones that alert the Dominant about how “pure”, fertile, powerful they are. The purer and the more powerful This goes on for 4 days. Then the participants enter the final stage of the Hunt. the hunt itself or the mating. ._

_During the FInal stage, the Dominants are then given 3 days to decide which submissives they want to hunt for, before the submissives are sent into the hunting enclosure, the dominants are made to form a line in front of the submissives. But they are still separated by a barrier so that it would lessen the chances of being pounced on. The submissives are then told to choose which of the dominants they are willing to hunt them. If the submissive dismisses them they will not be permitted to enter the enclosure with the submissive. When this is done the submissive will be administered the last of the stimulant and then they are released into the enclosure where their instincts will do the rest._

_The order is from the most powerful submissive at the meeting to the least powerful and once the submissives are released the dominants are then administered the stimulants and will become fully feral. Once all the dominants are feral they are led to the different entrances of the enclosure and then are released at the same time to hunt for the submissive. Once the submissive has been caught and temporarily scent marked, they are released out of the enclosure and administered the antidote to the stimulant. They are then led inside to rest. The guardians of the submissive and the dominant will usually meet and plan the bonding ceremony._

_The Dominants who were not able to stake the claim on the submissive are then led out of the enclosure and are administered the antidote then are sent to the next submissive they wish to hunt for. This continues until the last submissive has a dominant, unless the submissive does not see any suitable dominant, in that case the Hunt continues to the next submissive._

_Heat Cycles_

_After a submissive has mated and has been given the mating mark, instead of having a menstrual cycle (female subs) they will go through a heat cycle. A fertile heat will range from 6 days to 15 (While a dry heat will typically last 3-9 days). During the 1st third of their heat they will feel feverish and very cuddly, their stomach will cramp up. Their body will also burn and ache, the ache can only temporarily soothed by the touch of their mate (this will be maintained throughout the entire heat). During the second third they will be extremely emotional and every little thing could set them off, one second they could be smiling and cuddly, the next they could be sobbing or throwing a fit. And Finally the last third of the heat is when the Submissive will be extremely horny. During the third of the heat is when the sub is most fertile, there is no contraceptive that can prevent pregnancy. Although there is no contraceptive, a sub will have dry heats until they turn 17 then they will have their first fertile Heat. After a pregnancy a Veela will usually have 1 year of dry heats until they have their next fertile heat, although more powerful and fertile subs will usually have them earlier._

_The time between the time they the omega first mates and the time they get their 1st heat will be consistent. For example, if a sub and a dom mate then 3 months heat strikes they have to pray that the sub will not get pregnant so early. later their 1st heat happens. Then on that heat period stops after 3 months their next heat period will happen._

After reading that Harry was actually quite excited for his 1st mate meeting that was going to be held in November. He had gotten the letter from the council the day prior informing him of the date and the location. Fortunately for Harry the hunt was going to be held at hogwarts. 

As Harry was reading again he was able to get a whiff of the sweet intoxicating smell, but this time it was so much stronger, it felt like someone had gotten a spraycan and made it rain with the scent. When Harry got his first whiff Harry shot up staring at the door, almost willing it to open up. He was almost drooling, it took everything in Harry not to run out of the door and run, but he knew that if he did that it could potentially be seen as a chase to the dominants outside the compartment. Harry was about to just that but to Harry’s dismay the door didn’t open, in fact the smell faded away instead. 

Feeling dejected, Harry got one of the chocolate frogs from his stash and started eating it starting with the limbs, then the head, until he finally ate the body. Humming content Harry changed into his school robes and then settled down once more, but instead reading a romance book that he was able to buy the book when he was out in diagon alley buying his school stuff. Harry lounged on the couch, his body splayed on the seat as his eyes skimmed the pages. Gasping and making an odd comment here and there, but other than that it was a very peaceful day on the Hogwarts express.

* * *

As Draco was walking to his compartment again. He smelt it, it was so much stronger now he couldn't help but hold back a moan. The Submissive smelt so sweet, so pure. He froze, he just smelt the scent around the compartment, right as he was about to rip the door open his friend Theodore stepped in front of him shaking his head. He growled softly, a warning, before he snapped out of it. 

When Draco was able to focus again without the intoxicating smell of the powerful submissive infiltrating his system, he noticed that Goyle and Blaise had the same reaction as him. Shaking his head he steeled himself and turned away from the compartment and walked down the hall motioning for the other 2 dominant Veela’s to do the same. 

Draco couldn't wait for the mating meeting in November, he was really looking forward to finishing out who this submissive was. But could you blame him? Maybe he could even get to see the identity of this submissive before the hunt. Maybe even a glimpse. Now Draco was really excited for the Hogwarts express to roll into Hogsmead station. 


	4. The Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Pigs Disease

Chapter 4:

The Hogwarts express rolled into Hogsmeade station, the 1st years were being called by Hagrid to take the long scenic route to the castle. While the older years were going to the carriages that would lead them to the castle.

Harry stepped out of the train and he went into one of the carriages, he rode the carriage with Neville, Luna, and 2 other hufflepuffs. Neville and Luna were wrapped up in their conversation about the rare plants that Luna was able to see over the summer, and Harry didn't really want to talk to the other 2 Hufflepuffs since he really didn’t know them. So Harry just looked out of the curtains outside, watching the scenery around him as he usually did these few carriage rides that he has been on, when Ron and Hermione were too busy arguing or flirting, Harry didn't even know at this point.

Before Harry knew it the carriage had arrived at the castle and he was stepping down from the carriage. Right as he was about to step down he heard someone calling his name. This shook Harry out his daze. He heard that same voice calling him again, this time he snapped his head to the direction the voice was coming from. This caused Harry to lose his balance and land on a heap on the floor. 

Next thing he knew he was being pulled up and he was now in an air-crushing hug with Hermione. “Erm… Hermione it's a bit hard to breath” Harry said patting Hermione’s back. Hermione released him. But when he was about to pull back she kept a firm grip on his wrists not allowing him to go beyond arm reach. 

“HADRIEN JAMES POTTER where were you! do you know how worried ron and i were when we couldn't see you on the station, ron insisted that we stayed to look for you. then when we finally went on the train to see that you weren't in our usual compartment. do you know how worried we were!” Hermione said concern and worry laced into her voice while her eyes scanned him for serious injuries, she saw nothing all of his bruises and cuts were hidden underneath strong glamorous, 

“Lay off him, Hermione.” Ron said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, though anyone could see the fondness and love as he looked at her. “You just saw him, AND the poor thing is probably hungry I know I am, and I couldn't possibly answer all those questions on an empty stomach, ey Harry” Ron said nodding in Harry’s direction. Hermione huffed as she shook her head, finally releasing Harry from her grasp. Harry took a step back and smiled at them tightly. 

Harry felt awkward, what should he do? Tell Ron that he knew he was being paid to be his friend? He couldn't possibly do that, whether it was because Harry thought that the Gringotts test was lying -even though he knew it wasn't- or because he didn’t want it to be confirmed and then lose a friend that really wasn’t a friend at all. So Harry opted just to look around looking at his ‘friends’ but not really making eye contact. He noticed that the people from the last carriage were already on their way to the castle. 

Harry turned to the castle “We should head in its getting darker” With that Harry started to walk in, not regarding Ron or Hermione who were trying to catch his attention. After about 3 more minutes of trying they gave up, settling for flirting with one another. {Of course they would give up just like that… I wonder if I had better friends if they would be more persistent} Harry thought to himself. 

They arrived at the Great Hall soon enough, when he entered he could faintly smell the scent again he could already -he couldn’t help but be flustered. The teachers already at their seats surveying the students. Harry nodded at all the teachers ending with a hesitant one at Professor Snape, Harry thought he saw a surprised look in the Onyx eyes before they turned back into their impassive state, glare and scowl firmly intact. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken their at the end of the Gryffindor table he surveyed the hall, his eyes landing on a certain blond Slytherin, who he saw was already staring at him with his head cocked to his right as if Harry was a puzzle and there were many missing pieces that Draco didn’t know where to place. 

After a moment Harry looked away willing himself not to get flustered. But going against his will -if you looked close enough- you could see that his cheeks were dusted with pink. Harry continued to survey the Hall after a few more minutes he got tired and started to fiddle with the hem of his cloak. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Professor McGonagall l crossing the room to go to the entrance Hall to collect the 1st years. At this point Harry had zoned out, he started thinking about how life would be with his mate and a world -that now- was without the Dark Lord.

He thought of Morning cuddles, stolen kisses and glances, smiling at each other, holding the other Hand that he imagined would be able to warm up his hand in the winter cold. He Imagined his mate to be taller than him, he would be like a human heater able to heat him up even on the coldest winter night when the duvet wasn't warm enough. How he would be able to calm down Harry’s explosive temper and not just add heat to the flame. Someone who could keep up with his adventurous enthusiasm, and wouldn't mind his rambles, who wouldn't want to change him. Harry smiled as he thought this to himself. He was eventually snapped out of his musing by the big wooden doors of the Great Hall opening up to reveal the first years.

Harry remembered his first time at Hogwarts, he had looked exactly as these students did. Scared, Awed and excited. He watched as they slowly entered the Hall, moving their heads quickly to survey the room. He saw them whisper amongst themselves as they took in the magical roof, with the candles floating above their heads. They took in the long tables that held the older witches and wizards that they would be spending the next few years with. Harry remembered feeling giddy when he first entered the Hall. Excited to finally be in a place where he wasn’t considered a freak, where his eccentricness would be welcomed and praised. 

Harry watched the firsties as they moved to the front of the Hall. He noticed that a few of the students were shaking whether they were excited or scared Harry couldn’t tell because he couldn’t see their faces. But Harry remembered he himself was terrified, terrified it was a prank played by his uncle, terrified that he would just wake up and find out that it would have all just been a dream, but it wasn’t and for that he was oh so grateful. 

Professor McGonagall started to call the first years to get sorted, majority of them ending up in hufflepuff and ravenclaw. There weren’t a lot of new lions or snakes this year it seemed more or less 8 each -give or take-, while the hufflepuff got 19 and ravenclaw got 15 new housemates. Harry tuned out most of this only resurfacing from his thoughts when the food appeared in front of him and he was nudged by Ron who was reaching for the roast chicken that happened to be right in front of Harry. 

Harry surveyed the food looking for what he wanted to eat, he wasn’t really hungry even though he hadn't eaten since 2 days ago. His body would have to adjust to eating regular meals, though he might have to eat just once a meal. He had to lose weight for his mate, despite whatever that Goblin said, he needed to look good so that one of the dominants would want him. Looking around the table Harry settled for soup and the lightest salad he could see.

Harry asked Dean to pass the soup that he then filled up a half of the soup bowl that was provided. He then got the salad and placed a few small pieces of lettuce and tomato on his plate before he picked up his spoon and started to eat. He ate a few pieces of the salad before he started to feel his stomach fill up, so he moved on to the soup not wanting to waste it. He was able to finish the soup but he was stuffed. He noticed that Neville was giving him a pointed look to continue eating his salad, so he did but only eating 3 or 4 mouthfuls before he felt so full that he could burst so he cut up his salad and started moving the pieces around his plate to make it look like he was eating. 

The food disappeared and the desserts appeared in their place. Harry got a small slice of treacle tart. It was barely half an inch thick but Harry was about to pop. He just wanted to have one of his favorite treats before he stopped eating. Harry finished eating as he glanced at Neville who nodded back at him, notifying him that Neville was satisfied with how much he ate. Neville and Luna were the only ones he told about the extent of his abuse, and he was grateful that they believed him. 

Harry finished eating, started to fiddle with his clothes again, slipping back into his thoughts of his life with a loving mate. He was once more nudged out of his thoughts by Ron who accidentally nudged him as he stood up to head up to Gryffindor common room. Harry saw that Neville hung back a bit as well as a few other students in the same year as him. Neville mouthed for him to stay -since Neville knew of his inheritance. 

“Harry are you coming? Only students with a creature inheritance are asked to stay behind” Hermione said gesturing for him to follow her. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Hermione I do have a creature inheritance, go ahead I’ll tell you more about it later” Harry said nodding for her to continue her way to the tower. Ron looked shocked at the revelation, he just stared at Harry his mouth agape with a weird look in his eyes that Harry couldn’t identify and didn't know how to feel about.

“Close your mouth Ron you’ll catch flies, you better start moving or your girlfriend is going to leave you behind” Neville said from where he was sitting across from where Ron was previously. Ron snapped his mouth shut, then nodded slightly to Neville then to Harry before he exited the hall quickly. Harry then turned his attention to the Headmaster who was standing up at his post about to make an announcement. 

Harry glared at the headmaster while his back was turned. He was sure that the Headmaster must have known what he was going through in the dursleys ‘care’, and Harry also knew that Dumbledor had been STEALING from his vault. How did Dumbledor even become his magical guardian in the 1st place? Harry decided to focus instead on what the Headmaster was saying because if he continued his train of thought he knew it would only be a matter of time before he blew up. Harry got a hint of the scent again… he could feel himself calming down.

“Welcome students! Since you all remained I can assume that you all had some sort of creature inheritance” Dumbledore surveyed the remaining students, his eyes landing on Harry and his face morphed into one of surprise before he moved on to Neville. Once everyone nodded their heads in confirmation, he continued. “Good, good, then can I also assume you know your creature and whether you are a Submissive or a Dominant, or a Neutral.” Everyone nodded again, some Slytherins rolled their eyes and Harry wasn’t lying if he said he was close to rolling his eyes as well. 

“Good, very good! So as you may know the students with creature inheritances require a separate room from the rest of the student population, because some of you may experience heats, ruts, and you will most likely need support from your fellow classmates who are in a similar situation as yourselves. This is why Hogwarts has a separate common room for this. As you know Hogwarts has 4 towers, 1 is the Ravenclaw tower, 1 is Gryffindor tower, 1 is the astronomy tower, the other is where all the students with creature inheritances stay.”

“There is one big common room for all, then there are two passages. One leads to the submissive’s common rooms where submissives and female neutrals stay. The other leads to the dominant’s common rooms where the dominants and male neutrals stay. You will still follow the schedule of your regular house and year, and still be welcomed in your house dormitories and common rooms but at the end of the day these will be your dormitories.” Dumbledore nodded at Professor Snape who was hidden in the corner of the room. 

“Now before I let Professor Snape lead you up to your dormitories, as you all know each of you has a unique scent that will attract those of the opposite role to you. This can be distracting to many of you. This is why the start of every year unmated students will receive scent repressors. This is to mask your scent to other students. In your rooms under your beds there should be a stock of potions. They will replenish once a month, there is a potion in a corked bottle and one in a spray. The one in the corked bottle is to be taken daily and the potion in the spray bottle is to be sprayed on your clothes monthly. Thank you, you are dismissed.” With that Dumbledore motioned for the students to stand up, and Professor Snape showed the students to their dormitories.

Harry wasn’t really paying attention, it was like he was in a haze. He knew what the scent was now, it was a dominant Veela and they were in his general area. Of course they were all the students that had received their inheritances, of course they would be in this group. Harry could smell it stronger than ever and took all his will to concentrate on not stopping. He saw that a few others were having the same problem as him.

Harry took notice of all the major landmarks on the way. They passed by the Library and the 7th floor corridor, then they turned right and up stairs that Harry never really noticed were there. The group stopped in front of a painting of a mermaid. She waved at them before she asked for the password. Snape paused and swiftly turned around. 

“This is the entrance to your common rooms. The elves have moved your luggages here already. Subs to the left, Doms to the right. No funny business, like in the common rooms there are wards. But unlike in your dormitories only students of the right roles will be able to enter each other's dormitory. This is in case of heats and etc. Down the middle are the rooms for mated couples, I don't recommend venturing down there unless you absolutely have to, and always knock. Lights out is at 11pm sharp” Snape was watching the crowd of students making sure they were paying attention, eyeing Harry when he said his last statement. He finally nodded at them, “The password is amor purus” and with that the grumpy professor gave them one last harsh glare before he started stalking down the hall. 

They entered the common room, it didn’t have a particular color scheme that matched the houses. The furniture was mostly mixes of grey, black, brown and white. While the walls were a beige color. There was 1 fireplace, and around it there were many couches, love seats, and a few settees that adorned the room. Most of them are placed in circular patterns. The carpet was fluffy and it looked rather comfortable. There was a shelf where there were a bunch of games, both muggle and wizard. Beyond that it looked like there was a tiny kitchenette where it looked like you could go if you wanted a midnight snack.

Harry eyed the front of the fireplace where there were a bunch of cushions and blankets that Harry wanted to wrap himself up with. Everything looked so comfortable, Harry couldn’t wait to just lounge around. There were also people round and about since it was only 9pm. But Harry after a very long and exciting day decided to head in early. He nodded at Neville and was on his way to the submissives rooms. 

He noticed a few people looking at him curiously, maybe about to ask him why he was in the common room, or maybe why he was headed to the submissives room when everyone thought that he might be a dominant. Harry really just didn’t care, so he continued on his way. A few of the older girls looked like they were about to stop him, but as he walked into the hall that lead to the submissive common rooms he caught out of the corner of his eye a few of the slytherins -especially Draco- looked surprised -although Draco looked more pleased- the ‘Gryffindor Golden boy’ ‘War Hero’ was a SUBMISSIVE. None of them could believe it. But he had passed the wards that kept dominants out. So there wasn’t a doubt Harry was a submissive creature. 

Draco was very Happy. If only he could find out what creature

* * *

  
Common Room Mood Board: [My tumblr](https://tinalikes.tumblr.com/post/626988960399458305/mood-board-for-my-ff)  
  



	5. A truce

Harry goes down the hallway to the common room of the submissives. This was a lot more comfortable. There was another fireplace here, in front of it there was a very fluffy white carpet. There were a lot of neutrals with light pastel colors splashed here and there. The couches looked like they would be as comfortable as beds. There were heating pads in a corner of the room where there were blankets and cooling pads. This common room was smaller than the other one but it made sense. There would be a lot more people sharing the other common. 

There were a lot of people around the fire cuddled up with a book or just bathing in the heat. Harry would try that out sometime, at the moment he was tired. So he continued until he saw a hallway that led to what he thought were the bedrooms but he wasn't sure. He looked around looking for someone who could help him. He found a girl that he remembered was a Hufflepuff in the year above him, Ella, he thought her name was. 

He approached the girl who was cuddled up in an armchair nursing a cup of hot tea. She looked up as she stopped in front of her. She smiled at him. “Hello, Harry, fancy seeing you here. Kind of surprising that you are a creature and a submissive at that!” She said to him, still smiling. Harry laughed nervously. “Ya, strange isn’t it,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“You are adorable, Well Harry what would you need help with?” She said smiling warmly at him. Harry looked at her, flushing a deep red that rivaled the hair of the Weasleys. “Well Ella, where would my rooms be?” He asked her. 

“Oh!, Of course. Here I’ll show you.” She said smiling down at him. He was half a head shorter than her, so he came around her chin, Harry was always a short child, but especially after his inheritance, he lost a few inches as well. Ella led him down the Hall he was looking at earlier. They walked past a few rooms until they reached a door that had a plaque on it that read ‘5th Year submissives’ Under it, there was a list of names. Harry only noticed three of them out of the 5, ‘Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Harry Potter’ So this would be his room… and he was going to share it with the people from Slytherin  _ royalty.  _

Harry decided then that he didn't want a problematic year, where he had to avoid his roommates, so he made up his mind to start being civil with them. After all, they were all now on the same boat. Harry turned around to face Ella, he smiled at her in thanks.

“Thanks, Ella, I was lost for a second there,” He said. “No problem. Also, I know you probably have a glamor on but you can take it down here in the tower everyone looks new, and I would like to see what you look like.” She said smirking down at him leaning against the wall. Harry smiled indulgently at her. He canceled the glamour covering his new features, but not the ones hiding his injuries that needed to stay hidden. 

His hair grew, his hips widened, he looked slightly girlier. After all his features had been released he looked up at Ella. “So… how do I look?” He said twirling, his cheeks dusted with light pink. Ella watched him, “You look adorable Harry,” she said smirking down at him while his cheeks morphed from a pastel pink to a deep burgundy. “You should keep your glamour off at least of all in here, you look fetching, wouldn’t be surprised if you mate before the end of the year.” She said smiling at him. “I better go back out my friends will be looking for me,” Harry said his thanks before she stalked down the hall back to her friends.

Harry walked into his room. There were 5 queen-sized beds, 3 on the right 2 on the left. His was the one closest to the bay window. Pansy and Millicent were already inside unpacking their stuff. He nodded at them curtly before moving to his trunk to prepare his things for the following day. Tomorrow was a Saturday so they had no classes yet. So Harry took out his charms and potions books and put them in a book bag. He would read them the following day by the great lake. 

He then moved to take out his -Dudley’s- Pajamas, that were gray and much too big for him. He hung his bag on his chair and gathered his toiletries before he moved to go to the bathroom. It was a standard bathroom where there were 3 sinks and little stalls where there were mini-bathrooms (Like the shower area of a public pool, where there is a toilet, table, and shower inside a stall). He went inside the stall closest to the door and set down his things. Taking out his soap and shampoo that he had stolen from the Dursley’s travel closet the day before he left. 

He turned on the shower, testing the water to make sure it was warm enough when he was satisfied with the temperature of the water he released the rest of his glamours letting his injuries appear. He rinsed his wounds before soaping the patches of skin he had no injuries, He rinsed the suds off his body then started shampooing his hair. Massaging his scalp and taking his time. The last time he felt this clean was when he took a shower on the last day of Hogwarts. 

When he finished with his shower he tended to his wounds, rebandaging them, applying bruise cream that he had found in a first aid kit in one of Dudley’s old school bags. After he finished tending to them, he reapplied his glamorous then put on his gigantic pajamas after resizing them to fit him. They were still rather big though, but Harry didn’t mind. Harry gathered his stuff and walked over to the sink where he brushed his teeth.

When he finished he packed up all his stuff and placed it in a Drawer underneath the sink that had a plaque with his name on it. He placed his toiletries there as he went back to his bed, pulling out his transfiguration textbook as he re-read the textbook for the 10th time. After about an hour of reading Harry’s eyes started to droop so he put aside his wand and textbook. Snuggling into the warm comfortable bed. Harry got into a comfortable position before he took off his glasses and closed the curtains supplying him with a nice dark war environment where it would be easier for him to fall asleep. Harry hummed to himself a soft tune until his breath evened out and he closed his eyes, finally falling asleep. 

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, he reached for his wand casting a quick tempus to see what time it was. It was at 5 am. If he was at the Dursley’s he would usually have 15 minutes before his aunt would come to collect him. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes to wake up. He yawned and opened the blinds around his bed. He looked around, looking at the room in detail. Instead of last night when he was rushing to get to bed.

The walls were a beige, the accent wall was a light yellow. The beds were made of a dark brown wood, with intricate detail on them. The covers were white, and they were very fluffy. Harry had felt like he was on a cloud. The pillows were covered in soft silk, it avoided their hair from getting tangled up. There was a big bay window, the cushion itself looked like a good place to just cuddle up with a nice cup of tea and a book. 

The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. It was strange, Harry knew that it was daytime, judging by the tiny beams of light the holes in the blinds were letting in, but the ceiling showed a pitch dark sky with twinkling stars. Harry stretched -careful not to open any scabs that were starting to close- he crawled to the edge of the bed and got out. His feet brushed against the cold floor before he pulled back. Casting a warming charm on the floor, he stood up once more, moving to get his clothes that he laid out last night. He opens his desk and saw his store of repressants, he took one grimacing at the taste. He sprayed his clothes with the maskers before he gathered some bandages as well before he started moving to the bathroom.

Harry slipped in the bathroom, as quietly as he could to not wake up any of his other roommates. Harry washed his face before he took off his clothes, hands brushing against some of his wounds. He undressed his wounds and washed them carefully with a wet washcloth before he redressed them in clean bandages. He then put on his clothes. Since it was a Saturday, there were no classes yet. So Harry was sporting a pair of jeans and a loose hoodie. Both were not old or loose and they were rather new since he bought them himself after his trip to Diagon Alley.

He gathered his ‘pajamas’ and medkit before heading out of the bathroom. When he got out he noticed that some of the others were starting to rise. He moved to his bed before he folded his clothes and made his bed. Laying his pajamas on top of the pillows. He noticed Pansy and Millicent were shooting him weird looks while he was fixing his bed, they must’ve had the elves to it for them growing up. He grabbed his book bag and reapplied before he headed out. 

He walked past the great hall, he wasn't hungry or maybe he was. He learned to ignore his hunger during the long days and nights he was locked in his room or cupboard. Either way, Harry just walked past the Great Hall moving down the entrance Hall and towards the great lake. 

Over the years when Harry needed a place to calm down, he went to the great lake. Hiding behind a tall oak tree and cluster of boulders, as the years went past he needed a place to get away from Ron and Hermione. So he went here. It was his secret spot, where he would go to think, to relax, to getaway. Away from everything, Ron and Hermione, school, reality, life. It was his little getaways. Like his garden, back at the Dursleys the world just disappeared when he was there.

But on his way, he was stopped by Ron and Hermione. Perfect. He continued moving even though he knew that they had seen him. But he had hope. Unfortunately, that hope was squashed when his name was called. He continued on but not to his spot, but a tree by the lake, but nearer to the castle. He heard his name called once more before Hermione had caught up to him and pulled his wrist spinning him to face her. 

She was slightly out of breath from running to catch up to him, her face tinged pink. Her brown hair in a half-moon ponytail at the back of her head. Since his inheritance, he was now as tall as her, instead of a good 4 inches. She looked him in the eye studying him.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione askes, hurt clearly in her voice.

Harry looked down sheepishly. “Didn’t know how you’d react” He said rubbing the back of his head, “Plus didn’t know how to.” He was uncomfortable with the situation. 

Ron finally made his presence known laying his hand on Hermione’s shoulder, comforting her. She took in a deep breath before she released his wrist from her iron grip. “You could’ve written, or told us in the carriage on the way to the castle,” Ron said, no emotion, to anyone it might’ve looked like he was faking (which he was). But Harry misinterpreted it for sadness. Upset that he upset them, he decided he’d let them in, but he was still wary of Ron, he didn’t seem truly genuine. 

“I was scared. Wouldn’t you be? One night you go through immense pain, then the next morning when you wake up you find out you're not exactly human? How would you react Hermione?” Harry asked, looking her in the eye, his eyes having a dangerous glint to them. “Look, I’m sorry I kept it a secret. But you know now so can you just drop it.” Harry sighed.

Hermione looked at him as if he were a puzzle she had to solve. “You still should’ve told us,” Hermione said, stubborn as ever.

“When? When was I supposed to tell you? We just met up yesterday! When did we have the time?” Harry asked, starting to get annoyed, he told them to drop it, why couldn’t they do just that? 

“On the way to the great hall, the walk was 3 minutes,” Hermione said 

“Not everyone can spit our 100 words per minute, just drop it, I want to relax before school starts on Monday,” Harry said spinning to meet her eyes. 

“He’s got you there Hermione, not everyone can speak as fast as you,” Ron said, hiding his snigger behind his hand.

“Ronald” Hermione whispered harshly, nudging Ron giving him a fierce glare.

“But you still should’ve told us. We’ve been friends for 4 years Harry 4 years, have some faith” Ron said sobering up once again. 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away from them. “Sure, next time” Harry sighed, he’d known them for four years and he knew that they were too stubborn to apologize to one another and if he didn’t end it, they’d be in the courtyard for hours upon hours. 

Harry stalked towards the lone tree along the shore of the great lake. “Wait, Harry, this discussion isn’t finished,” Hermione said jogging to catch up to him. 

“Sure Hermione, but can we continue this conversation sitting down?” Harry said emotionless, but he continued on his way Hermione hot on his heels with Ron trailing behind them. Kicking a stone about.

Harry sat down by the tree and leaned against it. He pulled out his charms textbook, flipping to the chapter on animating inanimate objects. He read through the chapter, while Hermione tried and failed to catch his attention. After 10 minutes she gave up and decided to go get breakfast. The great hall would be buzzing with life right about now. But Harry still wasn't hungry. The meal the previous night had filled him up, so he finished charms and then started on potions. Absorbing every bit of information he could find.

Before he knew it the sun was setting. It was time for dinner, but Harry, still not hungry, didn't want to go. But it was mandatory for students to attend at least one of the meals in the great hall. Since Harry had skipped lunch and breakfast he had to attend dinner. So Harry packed up his textbooks and a few of the notes he had written on a spare piece of parchment he had packed. He stood, closing his eyes and just felt the breeze for a moment before he took off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Harry sat furthest from Ron and Hermione who already tucked into their meals. He was seated across from Neville and Hidden from Ron and Hermione by some tall Gryffindor 7th years. For once in his life, Harry was happy to be short. Neville was telling him about his creature inheritance. A dominant Elf, that was why he was so good in Herbology, most ground elves had a talent for it, unmatched by no other. Many great herbologists had elf blood in their veins. Neville had a Happy glint in his eye, as he usually did when he was talking about his plants. 

Harry didn’t eat. He just pushed food around his plate, cutting them up to small pieces so that it was easier to vanish them wandlessly and non-verbally. After a while, Neville finished his food and Harry vanished the last of his. They collected their things before they headed for the dormitories.

They were the only people in the dormitory so they picked the couch right in front of the fireplace. Well, Neville did, Harry and on the hand curled up on the floor in front of the fire. With a fluffy blanket around his shoulder keeping him warm. Neville and Harry were talking about anything that came into their heads until Harry brought up Neville’s inheritance and the first meeting that Neville had. The Elve’s had a different way of mating than the Veela’s. Harry hadn’t read up on it so he let Neville explain.

Neville changed over the summer. Neville was more confident, he was taller, more angular. He lost a lot of the baby fat he once had. Without his glamour, Harry could see that Neville had pointy ears. His eyes shifted as well from a rich chocolate color to almost golden hazel eyes. Neville had this confident aura to him now. He looked so different, he acted differently. But he was still the same Neville, just more confident and more attractive.

“So, Harry, how about you what was your creature inheritance,” Neville asked 

“I’m a submissive Veela, came as a shock really because as far as I know, my parents both weren’t creatures. It might be the black blood from my Father's side. Honestly, I don't mind” Harry said leaning back into the mattress closing his eyes basking in the heat. 

“Oh, Okay,” Neville said, he sounded relieved. And it didn’t go unnoticed by Harry because Harry turned to face Neville. “Why is there a problem?”

Neville looked surprised “No, why would you think that?” Neville asked. Harry raised his eyebrow.

“You seemed very nervous like something was wrong”

“Well… you see this was unexpected and a lot of people are wondering if you are… uncomfortable about it. I mean it’s not a bad thing, just surprising for a lot of people” Neville’s voice faltered almost like he wanted to say something more, never meeting Harry’s eye. Harry knew there was something that Neville was keeping from him.

“And?” Harry nodded, prompting Neville to continue.

“And it’s spread that you are a submissive, you might find that a lot of people will make it… well rather difficult for you now,” Neville said, looking remorseful. 

Harry shook his head. “Why, just because I'm a submissive creature? What does that supposed mean? Why would they treat me differently, because I can carry children because I'm different? What kind of bullshit is that?” Harry said about to explode, he was tired of being bullied just for being different. He felt his magic start to seep out of his body, moving through the surrounding air ready to attack. Right as he was about to lash out he felt a calming hand on his shoulder, flinching at the contact. 

He slowly looked up into Neville’s concerned eyes. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “Hey, you okay?”

“Ya, sorry about that, still hormonal. Its the settling period.” 

“Ahhh. Makes sense.” Harry smiled at Neville 

“And for the record being, I’m completely fine being a submissive. Not just fine, but it feels perfect and I’m looking forward to it a lot.” Harry said smiling as he basked in the warmth of the fire. Next thing Harry knew he was being gently shaken awake by Neville. He hummed to signal he was awake before he slowly opened his eyes rubbing at them to wake himself up. 

Unknowingly he released his wings from their confines stretching them out to their full size. Flexing them. He noticed that they were out and that Neville was staring at them in awe. Harry blushed a light pink. 

“Umm… can I touch them?” Neville asked motioning to the feathery beauty attached to Harry’s back. Harry nodded, willing them to become soft so that they wouldn’t harm Neville. Neville brushed his fingers against Harry’s Left inner feathers. Harry moaned softly as a goofy smile spread upon his face as the soft wave of pleasure that coursed through his veins. 

Neville pulled back. “Sorry I-” 

“Don’t be” Harry cut him before he could finish his apology “The wins are sensitive when they are in this state especially the inner feathers.” 

Neville nodded and leaned forward to stroke Harry’s wings again, this time going for the feathers towards tho end. He ran his fingers through Harry’s soft black feathers petting and smoothing them down. Harry purred in content, making soft happy sounds. 

Harry Imagined his mate doing it to him when he finally mated to whoever they were. After a while, Neville moved back, and Harry retracted his wings as people were starting to stare at him. Some, most of the dominants, with looks that he couldn't interpret. Harry ignored them, putting his attention on Neville. 

“So what’s up Nev?” Harry asked, stretching his hand to Neville to pull him up. Neville grasped his hand and pulled him up as if he weighed nothing -which he probably didn't. 

“It's getting late. I was going to carry you to your room. But the wards won’t allow me to” Neville explained guiding Harry to the doorway to the submissives quarters. Harry smiled at Neville.

“Thanks, Nev.” Harry slurred, sleep still at the forefront of his mind. Harry made it to his dormitory. He noticed that the others were already there. He smiled at them to his surprise they smiled back. Most surprising was Pansy, he grinned back before he set down his stuff on his desk before he gathered his sleeping stuff moving to the bathroom and changing to them. 

He entered the room to be greeted by Pansy standing waiting for her turn to use the washroom. He walked past her before an arm stopped him from continuing to move. Harry turned to face Pansy before raising an eyebrow. 

“Hello, Potter,” Pansy said, smiling at him, but not one of those fake smiles that Slytherins usually gave to Gryffindors but a real genuine smile that reached her eyes. She cleared her throat before continuing “Look. I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you for the past few years; it wasn’t right. Since we are going to start sharing a dormitory I saw it fitting to have some sort of truce. The Slytherins shall try to be… civil towards you.” Pansy said she was nervous, Harry could tell. 

He looked to be contemplating it in his head. “Well, why not, let’s start a new” Harry held out his hand. “Harry Potter nice to meet your acquaintance.”

Pansy smirked at him, and took his hand “Pansy Parkinson, well I'm going to take a shower, see you around Potter” 

“Harry, call me Harry”

“Ok then, but it’s Pansy,” She said smirking 

“Ok then Pansy” 

“See you around then Harry, also those pajamas are horrible we are going to have to go shopping soon”

Harry rolled his eyes then headed to his bed. Harry noticed how tired he was. He put away his things before he curled up under the blanket falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still new to writing so tips are useful :)


	6. Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have read this fanfiction I really appreciate all the kudos, comments and reads. :D

It had been 2 weeks since school started. He patched a few things up with Ron and Hermione, finally got them off his back. He was settling into his new dormitory. He and Pansy were on speaking terms, they often studied with each other in the submissive commons, but other than that they didn't go out of their way to talk to one another. 

Harry had formed his routine. Wake up, take a quick shower, change into uniform, skip breakfast and get a head start on homework or studying, go to classes, maybe eat a bit of food -a couple of mouthfuls-, class, go to his spot by the lake and start his assignments, go to dinner but not really eat anything, finish up homework, get ready for bed, and then fall asleep. Sometimes there were a few inconsistencies like if he was feeling hungry -it happened once when Harry didn't eat for 1 ½ days, he would go down to the kitchens. But other than that, it was either that Harry went to the library or caught up with some friends. But other than that Harry tried his hardest to just ignore all the comments and stares sent his way.

There were a couple of times during the first week back when people were teasing and mocking him for being a submissive. Those days were the worst because he couldn't help but transform. His wings were out and they were as sharp as knives, his eyes were glowing a brilliant green, his talons were out ready to strike. If it weren’t for Neville he didn’t know what he would have done. 

After a few incidents and one really close call, students without an inheritance started to be frightened by him. When Harry would walk through the hallway, it would part like the sea. None willing to get close. Harry had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was happy because he still wasn’t comfortable with people touching him, but on the other hand, he wasn’t some kind of monster. As long as you didn’t prod at him then he wouldn’t strike. 

Ron and Hermione were being more affectionate, they would notice him for 5 minutes before they just started ignoring him, for either kissing or just staring at each other. Harry was happy for them, but he couldn’t help but be sad. So instead of hanging around Ron and Hermione, he was spending more and more time with Fred, George, Neville, and Luna, sometimes Pansy. 

Harry was in the submissive commons, finishing up his Potions Essay. He was stuck, well… not necessarily stuck more like unsure. He didn’t know whether he should add the wormwood before the lavender essence of the lavender essence first. Giving up on trying to scan his notes for the answer, Harry gathered up a few of his things before he sat up and moved to go to the library. 

Harry was on the way to the Library, he passed by Pansy so he stopped to say hi. 

“Hey, Harry, where you headed?” 

“The Library, I just need to finish this essay then I'm done for the week” He smiled at her.

“OH, can I join I need a little help with my DADA essay, rumor has it ur the best in our year,” She said smirk plastered on her face as she watched her friend go a light shade of pink.

“Oh- Of course Pansy, I’ll be in the back by the potions books,” He said before turning away. But not before he heard

“Since when has Potter been hanging out with Snakes?” 

Harry was fuming, sure if you asked him last year he would have said that most Slytherins are gits that should be put in their places. But after spending time with a few Slytherins in the Submissive common rooms he started to see that they were just masks that they put on in public.

Earlier in the week, Harry had seen Draco without his mask on. Draco had been relaxing with the Slytherin boys. Harry had been observing, well… more like staring at Draco. He observed Draco’s platinum hair falling on his forehead, no longer slicked back with gel, instead styled on top of his head messy in a nice way. He looked at Draco’s calm relaxed body, so different from the rigid and stiff posture Harry was used to with the blonde. Harry couldn’t help but smile when he heard Draco’s laugh, so light. He looked so carefree and relaxed, Harry wanted Draco to act that way around him, but for now, Harry would observe from afar. 

So lost in his thoughts, when Harry came back into his senses it was because he had reached his usual spot in the library. Harry was about to go in and recline in one of the couches there with a potions book he had grabbed from the shelf when he heard 2 voices. Harry thought nothing of it before hearing his name being said. 

“-Mione did you hear, Potter’s been hanging out with the snakes! The git is abandoning the  _ US  _ for some snakes! The little traitor. And he’s not even talking to us anymore mione, Potter thinks just because he has thousands of galleons in Gringotts that he can do anything. Mione, he has thousands of Galleons in there and he doesn’t even share with us! We’ve been friends for how many years now? And he -” Ron ranted to Hermione. Hermione was just reading a book not paying attention to Ron, not doing anything about it.

After hearing that Harry couldn't take it anymore, he could feel the tears coming to his eyes, blurring his vision. He could feel his fingers itching to get his claws out. He could feel his wings buzzing trying to unfurl. Harry wanted to storm in and rip them to shreds or at least give them a piece of his mind. But he knew that if he even caught sight of them at the moment there would be no stopping him from hunting them.

Instead, Harry forced himself to turn around. He ran down the hall with tears streaming down his face, bumped into Pansy and Draco, but didn't mind them as he was still raising to the nearest bathroom to let his tears out. He could hear the 2 calling out to him, but not following him. Harry passed by a tapestry that he knew had a secret passage that would lead him to a few hallways down from the entrance to the commons. So he took the passage to get to his room faster.

When he reached the dorm, he curled up on his bed, closing the curtains casting silencing and a strong locking charm on them so they wouldn’t open. He then finally let go of his hold and let himself just cry, being comforted only by his wings. After a few minutes, Harry was so exhausted that he fell asleep in his uniform curled up in his wings.

-

Pansy had gone up to the dorm to gather her thing to meet up with Harry. He was on her way to the entrance of the commons before he was stopped by Draco.

“Hey, Pans, where are you going?” He said matching his steps with hers

“To the library, I’m going to study with Harry” She smirked when Draco’s head moved so fast that she had whiplash. “Oh, stop it, you can study with us, I’m sure Harry won’t mind” she smirked at the slight flush creeping up his neck. 

“Are you sure he won't mind?” He asked, “I mean we have kind of been rivals for 4 years now, I do-”

“Quit your ranting Draco, I’m positive he won't mind.” She smiled “ I’ll even introduce you since you like him so mu-” 

Draco placed his hand over her mouth “SHH, not so loud Pans anyone could hear.”

“Whatever Draco, there is no one else here” 

“The walls have ears Pans” Pansy rolled her eyes. “HEY, It’s true!”

“Whatever Dra-” Pansy was cut off by a body slamming into her. She stumbled a bit before she regained her composer. She had a particularly mean comment on her tongue when she noticed that the body that slammed into him was Harry. He was crying, she was about to ask him what was wrong but before she could get a syllable out he was off. 

Draco and Pansy raced to follow him but after they rounded the corner they lost track of him. Draco was itching to run after him, but she stopped him, telling him that Harry might need some space. Draco just sighed before he nodded.

“I wonder what got him so sad?” Draco said he had seen Harry so sad and vulnerable.

“I don’t know, but I think it might have something to do with Granger and Weseal, they haven’t exactly been perfect friends,” Pansy stated before she got an idea. “Harry told me to meet him in a spot in the back, I bet if it was them they would still be there!” 

Draco nodded, so they both set off to the Library, by the time they got there Weasley was still ranting to his girlfriend. After 5 minutes Pansy was seething, sure she and Harry weren’t close and they haven’t been friends for long. But Pansy was still mad that someone could have said this about their friend behind their back, and they said Slytherins are evil!

Draco and Pansy were concerned for Harry if he had heard this, so they decided that the next day they would invite Harry to sit at the Slytherin table and Pansy would introduce them to the Slytherins. Since it was nearing dinner they went their separate ways, Draco down to the Slytherin commons to tell them to be less aggressive towards Potter, and Pansy to see if Harry was ok.

When she arrived at the room, she noticed that the curtains to Harry’s bed were closed. She tried getting him out. But after an hour she gave up and decided to just bring him up food from dinner.

-

It had been a week since Harry overheard Ron in the library. At first, Harry was quiet. He didn’t eat unless force-fed by Pansy or Neville. He didn’t talk, except in class or when it was necessary. He would stay awake, Pansy would try to keep him company, but she eventually fell asleep around 2:30 while Harry had just stayed lost in his head. 

After 3 days Pansy had convinced Professor Snape to give her a dreamless sleep for Harry after he almost fainted. After that, he started to get better. He slept every night, he would talk to Pansy, Neville, and Luna. He was eating more… well... Lunch and an apple for breakfast but it was an improvement from before when he would eat every other day. 

After the incident Pansy and Harry had become closer, they were practically attached at the hip like they had been friends since they were first-years, to any new students it would be hard to guess that they used to fight a lot, sure not like Harry and Draco did but still.

Harry had some trouble trusting Pansy at first but after a while, Pansy proved herself more than Ron and Hermione did, he felt closer to her in a way he didn’t with Ron and Hermione. Even though he was closer to her, he still couldn’t help but be a little cautious. Pansy of course had picked up on it, she understood. After all Hermione and Ron had been his friends from the beginning, Ron was his first-ever friend. He needed time to be able to trust someone to the same extent again.

4 days after the incident Harry started to eat at the Slytherin table. To his surprise, they didn't mind and were welcoming. He found out that he fit in well since he wasn't screaming and throwing curses at them and vice versa. From the on Harry regretted arguing with the hat. 

From there he became fast friends with Slytherin royalty; Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Daphne, Astoria, Theodore, and the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was considered an honorary Slytherin and since he was good friends with Pansy and becoming fast friends with the rest of the Royalty he was considered Slytherin royalty within the ranks.

Harry was going to the great hall more often after becoming friends with the Slytherins. He started attending every meal, something he hadn’t done since first year, this just seemed to piss off an already pissed off Ron. Harry was surprised that he hadn’t been confronted yet. Harry knew it might have had something to do with being an honorary Slytherin. The Slytherins were a very tight-knit group and were Loyal to their own, so if you missed with one Slytherin you messed with most of the house. Considering this it was a very good possibility that it was the reason. Harry was happy that there were people who cared for once. 

The next day Ron had finally caught him alone. Harry was in the Library finishing up his Transfiguration Essay when he saw a boy with fiery red hair move towards him out of the corner of his eye. He watched as his girlfriend followed him. They pulled a chair on either side of Harry. Harry tensed before he took a deep breath trying to relax.

“Harry, we need to talk” This time it wasn’t Hermione, it was Ron. Harry tensed again clenching his hand before loosening his grip on his quill and continued writing.

“Harry,” Hermione said putting her hand on his arm. He flinched away from their touch rubbing the spot where her hand had touched his. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Harry said, still not looking up from his paper. 

“Yes you do Harry, you’ve been avoiding us!” Hermione accused him in her “your-in-big-trouble” voice. 

“AND you’ve been hanging out with Snakes!” Ron added his tone annoyed “What has been up with you! We were fine 5 days ago! And now you're avoiding us and hanging out with the snakes! The SNAKES of all people!”

“1st of all not all Slytherins are bad, second of all nothing is ‘up’ with me,” Harry said, picking up his things. 

“What do you mean nothing is up with you! You have been avoiding us for 5 days! And we haven’t done anything wrong!” Hermione argued.

“Sure” Harry mumbled before he stood up before they could give another word he turned and headed for the exit of the Library. He could hear Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

“What is that supposed to mean! We haven't done anything to you, Harry. You're just being a bad friend!” Ron said, catching Harry’s arm which he shook off.

“DON’T. TOUCH. ME.” Harry said, his eyes shining with a dangerous glint to them making Hermione and Ron cower a bit. “And how  _ dare  _ you say that  _ I AM a _ bad friend! I’m not the one badmouthing them in the library.” Harry was livid. How  _ DARE  _ Ron and Hermione say that  _ HE  _ was the bad friend when Ron had been complaining about him and Hermione hadn’t even done anything about it. Ron and Hermione paled, looks of horror on their faces. They slowly backed away.

Harry’s talons were itching to attack, his wings had ripped through his back, they were as sharp as knives ready to defend him. He was glowing slightly. He wanted to hurt them. Hurt them as they hurt him, make them feel his pain. He could feel his magic whipping around in the air. 

Harry took slow menacing steps towards them, ignoring their pleas for him to forgive them as well as the crowd that was slowly growing around him. He continued to stalk towards them a menacing smile on his lips, with a dangerous look in his eye. He was close enough to attack. He prepared his stance to attack. On three

One…

Two…

Thre-

“HARRY”

  
  
  
  



	7. ✨f a l l i n g ✨   ✨a p a r t✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short, I didn't know what else to put...

It was a week after they overheard the weasel and the beaver talking bad about Harry in the Library. Honestly. And they call us Slytherins evil, at least we are loyal to our own. What friends. Harry was miserable, anyone with eyes could see it, except for Granger and Weasel apparently. Pansy rolled her eyes. She was tired, she had spent the past week comforting Harry throughout the night. Honestly, she didn't know how but the submissive was surviving on around 15 minutes of sleep.

Pansy yawned silently before she entered the Slytherin common room to consult the Slytherins. As part of Slytherin Royalty, she had a  _ lot  _ of influence in the Slytherin circles. She was like the Slytherin Princess of sorts. 

Pansy turned to address the Slytherins, the room falling quiet as she cleared her throat. “So I’m sure Draco has already told you about what happened a week ago in the Library?” Pansy said, surveying the crowd in front of her. At their nod, she continued. “Then you’ve heard about Granger and Weasel. Good. Since the Gryffindors have practically abandoned their golden boy I see it fitting we put him under Slytherin protection. An honorary Slytherin. Any objections?” There were none so Pansy just nodded her head and left to check up on Harry. 

It was 10 days after the incident. Pansy and Harry were closer but Pansy could still tell that Harry still didn't trust her a lot, and honestly she got that. She understood, his supposed best friends had just badmouthed him, calling him a traitor. But other than that they were practically attached by the hip. When they weren’t in class it was hard to catch one without the other.

Because of this the Golden tr- well… more like the Pathetic Duo, tried even harder to catch Harry alone. But it was Hard with him avoiding them like the plague. This combined with the fact that all Slytherins did whatever they could to prevent them from catching Harry, from barricading to starting small fights. Pansy was proud of the snakes.

-

It was potions class, Pansy was partnered up with Harry. Although it wasn’t her best subject she was still proficient at it. Harry on the other hand was now a master at it. He was cutting the ingredients precisely following the ingredients to the letter. Sometimes changing and altering the instructions, but they always made the potion better. Pansy could tell that Snape was pretty surprised. 

Pansy was watching Harry in awe of his skills. He was moving around the little station almost like a dance. It was really amazing, but all of a sudden he faltered and swayed nearly dropping his mixing spoon.

Pansy abandoned the knife in favor of helping Harry steady himself.

“You ok there Hare?” Concern clear in her voice.

“Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. Can you finish the potion? I already cut up the ingredients. All you have to do is mix them.” Harry said weakly.

“Ok” But it was obvious she wasn't going to confront him, she was going to wait for later on.

Before she left the classroom she convinced Snape to give her 3 doses of dreamless sleep. With that, she left for the sub commons because she knew that this is where he would mostly find Harry.

-

“Harry please just take it! No one likes seeing you like this, you're tired and you need to sleep!” Pansy held out the vial.

They were sitting in Harry’s bed, looking as if they were going to have their next all-night chats. Instead Pansy was trying to get Harry to sleep. Sure he may look fine but he was exhausted. That was why Harry didn't argue. He knew that he did need to get more sleep so the potion would help. Relaxing he unstoppered the bottle and downed the content, grimacing at the taste. He handed the potion back to Pansy as he slowly fell asleep.

“Thanks, Harebare. Have a good sleep” Pansy said, giving Harry a soft smile. She yawned and walked over to her bed collapsing on top of the covers falling asleep as well. 

After that Harry was starting to get better, he was actually sleeping at night, eating. Even if it was only an apple and some dinner, it was still better than nothing. But Pansy still was not satisfied. So the next day she dragged Harry over to their Slytherin table at Lunch. Daphne was having such a good time mothering him, adding a bit of food on his plate, and insisting that he eat it. Admittedly it was working after a few days Harry was eating during every meal, even if it wasn’t a lot.

-Breakfast-

_ Harry entered the Great Hall turning to head to the Gryffindor table before he caught sight of Ron. He took a sharp turn and walked towards where Pansy and her friends were. He sat down to her left -right in front of Draco- and smiled shyly at them. _

__

_ Just like the previous meal that he spent with the Slytherins he was passed a plate filled with an assortment of breakfast items, courtesy of Daphne Greengrass, the mother hen of the group. She was the one who always gave Harry more food than he could usually eat. This time she went overboard. There were 3 waffles, 1 egg, and 3 pieces of bacon. And of course an apple. _

_ “Daphne,” Harry asked, looking at her eyebrow raise. _

_ She hummed in response.  _

_ “I can't possibly eat all this, it's too much!” Harry said putting and giving Daphne puppy eyes _

_ “No.” Daphne said her tone was strict, “You will eat it, Harry, your body NEEDS it for energy, your skin, and bones!” When Harry shook his head Daphne smirked. “If you don’t I will spoon feed you”  _

_ “Fine,” Harry said, picking up his fork. “But if I vomit later you're cleaning it up,” Harry said scowling at his plate.  _

_ “Don’t force yourself, I don't want you to get sick!” Daphne said  _

_ “Yes mom,” Harry said, rolling his eyes affectionately before giving her a soft smile. The others were hiding their sniggers behind their hands _

-Flashback done-

Because of these meals, Harry was slowly becoming incorporated in Slytherin politics. Granted he wasn’t actually a Slytherin but sometimes he really did act like one, and he was already an honorary Slytherin. By the end of the 5th day, Harry had become incorporated in Slytherin Royalty. 

Sure he didn't have as much influence as Draco or Pansy, but he did have some influence. His innocence and cute-ish nature made the Slytherins want to protect him, like a little child. The Slytherins also noticed that the more that Harry would hang out with them. The more a certain redhead and know-it-all tried to catch Harry alone. 

-

Pansy was on her way to the Library when she started hearing arguing. At first, she was going to ignore it but right as she was about to go turn the corner. She heard a very familiar voice and the pressure of Magic in the air. 

Harry. 

Pansy raced towards where she heard the voices. She rounded the corner and saw Harry looking very very  _ pissed.  _ And that was putting it lightly. She was frozen for a second admiring Harry. Sure since she was also a Veela she had seen her father go full Angry Veela, but it was strange seeing her new best friend in his full Veela form. 

Sure she had seen his wings and helped him groom them. But this was different, he had his claws out, he was glowing slightly and you could feel the currents of magic flowing through the air. But unlike before like when Harry was using his magic in their dorm that was comforting and homey. This magic was aggressive and ready to attack.

When Pansy had finally stopped admiring her friends she noticed that he was already 3 feet in front of them, panicking, she knew she couldn't stop him. 

“HARRY” Pansy shouted, rushing to make sure that he wouldn’t kill them. She knew she could try to stop them from getting killed but they would get injured.  _ No one  _ could stand between a Veela and its prey. 

Harry’s head quickly snapped towards her before he lunged at Ron. Harry tried to Claw his eyes out. Hermione screamed and ran to get a teacher, Pansy pulled out her wings to try to send out calming pheromones, even though they wouldn’t be as good as dominants. 

“Harry! HARRY! HARRY STOP IT!” Pansy said trying to distract Harry from clawing out Ron’s eyes, and to some extent, it was working, the magical currents were more peaceful and Harry was more pining Ron down then actually clawing at him. Pansy gave a sigh of relief, lucky that she had been able to calm down Harry.

“Mr. Potter it would be appreciated if you would get off Mr. Weasley” Dumbledore’s called out to Harry, tone scolding.

‘ _ Great. Just great. I just got him to stop fighting’  _ Pansy ground internally at the really bad timing. 

“Professor, he just attacked me. I didn’t even do anything!” Ron said from where he was under Harry, and just like that Pansy’s hard work went to waste as Harry snapped his head towards Ron before using his claw to cut Ron's shoulder slashing down, his magic once again aggressive.

Pansy tried to use pheromones to calm him down but it wasn’t working anymore. Dumbledore took out his wand pointing it at Harry. Harry -who was watching dumbledore out of the corner of his eye- commanded his magic to disarm the man and bound him. 

Pansy groaned she already had this under control! Why couldn’t Hermione have fetched Professor Snape! He would be able to diffuse this better. 

All of a sudden Harry just relaxed. His shoulders relaxing, sagging a little. Ron took the opportunity to kick him and then moved from under Harry to Hermione where they left to go to the hospital wing. Pansy looked and saw Draco there his wings were out, Pansy couldn't help but admire him before she pulled herself together to help him with Harry.

Draco picked up Harry who looked exhausted. He just sagged in Draco’s arms, totally spent, Magically and Physically. Dumbledore finally was able to unbind himself. 

“Mr. Malfoy please bring Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Mrs. Parkinson, I think it would be best if we head up to my office, I would like to figure out what exactly happened. So we know how best to avoid it” Dumbledore said, he looked rather annoyed, to be honest like he had a plan that was slowly falling apart.

-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[extra bit :)]

Draco brought Harry to the infirmary. Inside he was running around doing a Happy dance while at the same time screaming at himself. He was so happy because he finally found out what exactly Harry was AND he was carrying him right now. Though as happy as he was Draco was also angry. Angry at the stupid Gryffindors who abandoned Harry, angry that Harry was distressed, Harry’s scent just screamed distress. Draco being a dominant Veela could feel every Alpha urge close to the surface only thing keeping him together was the fact that Harry needed to get to the hospital wing, and that if he were to steal Harry away he might never get him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creativity is being hampered by my classes rn so my brain isn't functioning very well this means updates might be slower. Plus I can't sleep that late anymore and inspiration usually strikes around 12 and then I post at like 2. 
> 
> Thanks for all the reads comments and kudos. It helps keep me motivated.


	8. No Buts Ry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments!

Pansy was fuming. Was the headmaster that daft? I mean Harry was so obviously provoked, it wasn’t like Harry to attack unprovoked and he has been being provoked for the past few days. The whole time his eyes were sparkling with malice, probably planning. Pansy then grinned remembering how she had scared Dumbledore. DUMBLEDORE. It was unheard of, but yet she still managed it. 

Sighing satisfied for the time being she walked up to the hospital to check on Harry, while she was walking she was looking back on her conversation with the ever manipulative headmaster.

-Earlier-

_ Pansy walked into Dumbledore’s office. She wanted to and support Harry for when he woke up, because she knew he might at least be a bit insecure when he did and she knew that she, Neville, and Luna were the closest friends he had. Pansy honestly didn’t know how long she was going to be kept with the old coot, but she hoped it wasn’t very long. _

_ Dumbledore walked across the room and sat behind his desk. He took out his jar of candy motioning for Pansy to take one. “Lemon drop?” Pansy shook her head. “I must insist that you take one they are very good.” Pansy raised her eyebrow before she settled down on her chair not making a move to get one. Dumbledore sighed “very well…” _

_ “So Mrs. Parkinson, what exactly happened?” Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling.  _

_ Pansy groaned internally as his eyes met hers. They were twinkling which usually didn’t mean anything good. “Well Professor, I was just on my way to the Library when I heard shouting, so I checked it out. I saw Harry and Weasley. Weasley was saying something that provoked him, so Harry was very feral. He had his wings, and claws out, he looked livid sir. I tried to calm him down but he was far too angry sir.” _

_ Dumbledore nodded at her to continue. _

_ “So to calm him down I started to release calming pheromones. It was working. I got him to just pin Ron down sir.” _

_ “Ah, and that is when I came, I see…” Dumbledore said, tapping his chin. “This is one big misunderstanding, but it cannot go unpunished. Tell Harry he will have detention with Filch for 1 week for attacking another student. And 25 points from Gryffindor. That should teach Harry not to attack fellow classmates” _

_ Pansy gaped -internally of course- at him shocked. Anyone with 1/2 a brain cell would know never to provoke a Veela for it was in their nature to attack, both emotionally and physically. And if you were “smarter” -like Headmasters are supposed to be- would know that it is especially hard in their first few years since they are still adjusting.  _

_ “But sir he was  _ _ provoked _ _ ” Pansy said, her tone hard as a rock, she was starting to get mad at the headmaster, he was being unreasonable.  _

_ “Very well, no detention but the points will stay removed.” Clearly he was dismissing her but Pansy wouldn’t leave until her friend was treated fairly. _

_ “Professor. Harry was provoked. Not to mention he is still a newly turned Veela. It wasn’t his fault, sure he attacked but anyone in his potion would. This kind of treatment is unfair, if anything it was Weasley’s fault for provoking a Veela. We are known for our fiery temper after all. If you disagree I would gladly call the Veela council.” Pansy finished with a sickly sweet smile on her lips. “So. Professor instead of blaming this on the victim. I suggest that you tell the other students to be more respectful so this does not happen again.”  _

_ With that Pansy left the headmaster gaping at her, dumbstruck that a student actually talked back to him. Pansy sauntered to the door, right as she was about to close the door she poked her head in.  _

_ “Oh, and Professor I suggest that you warn the students about our tempers because if another student gets hurt and YOU blame it on the provoked I will gladly floo the concave for a meeting with the other clans to see their opinions on it.” She gave him an evil grin before she left. _

-Present-

Pansy walked into the Hospital wing and made a beeline for Harry’s designated bed. Draco was sitting on the bed to the left of Harry’s. He had a thoughtful look on his face, he was staring at Harry. 

Pansy smirked, already knowing what was going on in his head. “Hello loverboy, I know who you're going to be pursuing in next month's hunt” Draco snapped his head towards her. To anyone else he may have looked unfazed but Pasy could see through it. “No need to get all flustered its just me Drakey” 

“Would you stop calling me that Pans” Draco said tuning his attention back to Harry. Pansy also turned to look at Harry. She noticed that Harry was paler, ashen.

“So. What did Pomfrey say?” Pansy asked, eyeing Harry.

“He is drained. Physically, emotionally, and magically. I’m guessing that it’s been a tough few weeks. Madam Pomfrey said that his magic placed him in a magical coma to heal. Although his magical core was only scratched, that by itself is impressive, but the sudden transformation did take a lot out of him. She said he’d be here for at least a day after he wakes up”

“And when would that be?” 

“She guesses in 2 days tops if there are no complications” 

Pansy nodded. “Granger and Weasel, what happened to the red head he was pretty banged up when they went on their way.”

“Well, Madam Pomfrey was just finishing patching up Ron when I arrived. He spotted Harry went berserk, attempted to jump him. Luckily Madam Pomfrey showed him out before he could. I don't know what I would’ve done if he would’ve come closer than he did”

“ Ahh, protective already I see” Pansy smirked at him. Draco glared back. “ But seriously, Weasley, must have a death wish going after us creatures? Not a good move.” 

Draco nodded, watching Harry’s sleeping figure curled into a pillow. Draco yawned, he was exhausted from the tiring day he had. Pansy was still full of energy and sent Draco back to the dorms to get some rest, while Pansy watched over Harry. 

-

Pansy must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knew she was waking up to soft sobbing. The distress was so strong she could pick it up in the air. At first she didn’t know where she was until she noticed Harry was the person silently sobbing. After Pansy was able to process the information she rushed to Harry’s side, trying to calm him down. 

The stench of distress was so strong where she was sitting, amplified from the fact that Harry hadn't reapplied his masker yet. The distress pheromones being released were so strong Pansy could feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

She  _ needed  _ to calm Harry down. She didn’t want to wake up Madam Pomfrey. She was busy enough as it was and she deserved a rest. Right as she was about to give up she saw it. There was a calming draught and a dreamless sleep on the side table of Harry’s desk. Of course this would have happened. Pansy was so Madam Pomfrey was so prepared. 

She quickly grabbed the bottle before unstoppering it. She coaxed Harry into drinking it. She settled sitting down beside Harry discarding the empty bottle. She placed his head in her lap stroking his hair until his breathing evened. He wasn’t sobbing, but Pansy could still see the panic in his eyes.

“Thanks Pans” He said softly, it was barely a whisper.

“No problem Potter” She smiled “Wanna talk about it?”

“Why did I do it, Pans. I mean it felt good, Merlin it felt amazing! And I don't regret a moment of it. But that is just it. Why don't I regret it. I attacked Weasley! He used to be my best mate!” Harry said, voice soft gradually getting louder. Out of the blue he just laughed. 

Pansy raised her eyebrow “Does that make me a monster? For wanting him to hurt? To bleed? To make him feel the pain he made be feel? Carve out his heart stabbing it out of his chest with my talons? I want him dead. I am so scared what if I’m the monster not Weasley.” He looked like he was on the urge of another Panic attack, and Pansy didn’t have another potion. So she did what any logical thinking girl would do.

She slapped him. Not to hard but enough to make it sting.

“OUCH! Pansy what was that for?” Harry rubbed his reddening cheek

“Are you kidding me Harry, YOU a  _ monster?  _ Not a chance you're too kind to be a monster. You were provoked into attacking. Anyone with a functioning brain would know not to provoke a creature no matter how passive their species are. Especially during the settling period.” Pansy said with such passion that Harry started to believe it himself. “And you Harry are still in your settling period. The peak of it in fact, plus you have been on edge all week it was bound to happen eventually.”

“But-”

“ _ No buts!  _ It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Harry! 1st of all you were provoked so if anything it is the weasels fault, or better yet the bloody schools fault for not warning the not creatures to get on our bad sides. 2nd of all you have been on the edge for 2 weeks now. It was bound to have happened. 3rd You are in your settling period, you are bound to be moody, and the more powerful the submissive the longer and harder it is to settle in and you my friend are the most powerful wizard I have ever met.”

“B-”

“Harry what did I say about the buts?” Pansy sighed “Okay look at it this way. When Draco challenged the Hippogriff in 3rd year -the idiot- he got hurt for it, didn't he.” Harry nodded. “Well, did Draco deserve it?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well in this situation you are the hippogriff upset at being disrespected by a mere person wizard, and Ron is the stupid idiot who decided to challenge you. You just followed what your instincts were telling you to do, you're not a monster Harry. Anyone who tells you that I will rip to shreds even if it were my own mate- well not really but you get the point.” 

Harry gave off a light laugh, smiling. He hugged Pansy, setting his head on her shoulder.

“Thanks, Pans, needed that”

“Anytime Ry.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll start the Hunt after this.


	9. I saw you staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days leading up to the hunt

Things were finally starting to look up for Harry. After the incident with Weasley, as well as many more with other submissives and dominants, the teacher’s saw it fit to have a ‘short’ seminar on magical beings.

Harry was so glad. There were no more people staring at him than usual. No gossip about him, He felt great. He had new friends that were actually Loyal and caring, he was getting good grades, AND during breakfast, Harry had gotten the letter reminding him that he had his first mate meeting in 3 weeks. Harry was ecstatic.

Nothing could ruin his mood, well almost nothing. Weasley would still glare at him from across the room while Granger just allowed it to happen. Ginny had finally noticed he was missing and started to try to latch on him. Luckily Harry had a Pansy, and Pansy had like a third eye for this. It was like she could sense when weasley or granger were on their way and would always usher him away. He was very grateful, the only thing keeping him from clawing their eyes out was the fact that they never got within 6 feet of him.

Harry was happy, and this time it wasn’t just a mask.

-

2 more days until the hunt and Harry was practically vibrating with excitement. He had a gigantic smile on his face, and he was practically skipping down the halls. His excitement was starting to rub off on the people around him, so the Slytherins were mostly affected. When they were around him they wouldn’t be as harsh and there was the tiniest quirk of the lips that would disappear within the minute, but nevertheless it was still there.

“Calm down Harry, you're practically bouncing off the walls. If you keep this up i doubt you’ll have enough energy for Saturday” Pansy rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. They were on their way to the dungeon for potions class. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be asleep do you”

That got Harry to start walking normally again but still wouldn’t erase the grin from his lips. “Fineeee, but only because I want to be there on Saturday, I would still be annoying you otherwise” He smirked, casting a slight warming charm on his clothes. The chill of October started to get to him.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” Pansy sighed. “Why are you so excited anyway?”

“How are you not?”

“I dunno, I mean I've got my whole life ahead of me. Why do I need to settle down right now? I mean I’m only 15, why do I need to mate?”

“I mean that does make sense,” Harry said after some thinking. “But, I’ve been without a family for most of my life, I’ve been taking care of myself, so this whole mate thing sounds pretty cool, although a little rushed. But there is no pressure, you could always just deny all suitors and wait till you're ready. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if we see a few older Veela’s during the ceremony”

Pansy knew bits of Harry’s childhood from what he confided with her or accidentally slipped, it was an understatement to say that she was disgusted with the way he was treated. How could you treat a child that way… So it did make sense as to why he would favour the chance to start a family.

“Yah… I guess that makes sense”

They lapsed into a comforting silence on the rest of the way to the classroom.

Harry imagining a life with a partner

Pansy a life of adventure and independence

-

1 day to the hunt

Draco watched as Harry bounded through the halls in anticipation of the following day. His eyes trailed the submissive everywhere he went, only looking away when he was either about to be caught or it was absolutely necessary. He watched as the person he had been admiring for years was fitting right in with his housemates as if he were a Slytherin himself.

Draco watched as he studied in the library, tongue sticking out slightly, face pinched in concentration as he finished his assignments.

Draco watched as Harry carefully decided what he was going to put on his plate during meals.

He watched as Harry bit his quill during class when he was writing notes.

He watched as Harry lounged with Pansy and Neville by the fire, with his wings out. Wings that he wanted to groom, he wanted to pet and stroke. Hair that he wanted to run his hands through. Harry looked so relaxed, much different from the stiff and rigid body that Draco was used too.

When he and Harry would talk half of the time he was just staring at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. Wondering why they had become rivals through the years, if only he wasn’t such a git when he was younger he could have had him all this time.

His laugh

His smile

His love

And most importantly, his trust. One that he wouldn’t break unlike the Gryffindors.

And Draco knew for sure he was in love with Harry, and he was determined to have that boy as his mate.

It would break him if he wasn’t

-

The tents were set up in a clearing in the forest and it was a Hogsmeade weekend so most of the students would be in Hogsmeade for welcoming ceremonies. The Veela students that were participating in the hunt were on their way to the tents, the adult Veela’s who were participating should already be in the tent waiting for the festivities to start.

Pansy and Harry were getting ready to go to the tents. The students who were participating had to skip the scent repressors for the week to get their scents out. A lot of the dominants almost lost it, so teachers had to keep an eye out for it.

Harry had finished freshening up, but instead of jumping off the walls like he was 2 days ago, he was staring off into space with a blank look on his face. It was unnerving to Pansy, for a good minute she just stared at him startled. This wasn’t what she prepared for, she was getting ready for extremely over-excited Harry, not all serious and anxious Harry.

“Umm.. hey Harry what are you thinking about? Are you ok?”

Harry snapped his head to look at her startled out of his head. “Yeah, I’m good. Why what’s wrong?”

“Aren’t you excited? I mean a day ago you were bouncing off the walls, and now ur just…” She just trailed off not knowing how to describe it. “Erm just... are you sure you're ok?

Harry laughed nervously, “Of course I'm excited, but what if none of them want me? What if none of them l want me?”

“Then they will be idiots. End of discussion, now if you want to be there we best be going, and none of this… stuff. Go back to excited Harry.” Pansy said, nudging Harry towards the door. “And If it helps I already know a few dominants who are going to be pining for you just you wait.”

On the way, Harry regained some of his excitement and started skipping again, to the relief and amusement of Pansy.

-

They arrived at the clearing where the tents were. There weren’t a lot of people there, maybe around roughly 20 on one table and then 10 on the other. When Harry stepped in the tent his senses were overloaded with so many scents. Harry went weak at the knees, it just smelled so good. Pansy was already so used to the different scents that it didn’t bother her much, and Harry held on to her for dear life. She didn’t seem to mind much.

Pansy led Harry to the table with less people, Harry guessed it was the table for the submissives. He talked with a few of the submissive there but mostly kept to himself and Pansy. He wasn’t in the mood for talking with other people to caught up in his excitement.

When he finally was able to focus on what was going on around him, he started to observe the people around him. Dumbledore was talking, something about an instinct stimulant in the drinks. Harry just listened to Dumbledore talk in the background, he already knew most of what he was saying anyway.

The tent they were in had 3 tables. It was like a mini great hall, but instead of there being 4 long tables there were only 2. The tent was magically enlarged, from the outside, the tent looked smaller than it actually was. Harry noticed that the colors of the tables were different, the submissives had a blue scheme, while the dominants had a red theme. The head table had more of a yellow and brown theme.

Harry shifted his focus from his surroundings to the actual people who were there. He noticed that there were 4 of 10 council members present for the Hunt, 3 of them looked very happy to be there while the other looked like he would rather be 6 feet under.

Then he focused his attention to the dominants. When he did he noticed a few of them, well most of them, were already staring at him. He squirmed under the intensity of a certain stormy gaze. Their eyes met for a few seconds, his stormy gray eyes captivating his. Harry couldn’t look away. Those gray eyes studied him, taking him in. They stared at each other for what felt like only a few seconds but it could have been an hour.

Harry was nudged out of his thoughts when Pansy slightly dug her elbow into Harry’s side. He was disoriented for a moment before he realized that the food had arrived.

Harry wasn’t particularly hungry, so he went for the light salad and chicken. He ate slowly, still observing the dominants across the hall. He noticed that when he drained his cup, he slowly started to feel different.

“Hey, Pans is it just me, or are you starting to feel different?”

“That would be the stimulant Harry, bringing out your submissive instincts, It’s different for every sub.”

“What do you mean? Don’t we all have the same instincts?”

“Well, yes, but it reacts differently to everyone's hormones. But by the last dose, all instincts should be out. Like for example from my experience the first dose will usually bring out my motherly instincts, for you, it might be your more submissive qualities or make you easily flustered. It depends, why how do you feel?”

“Well honestly, I just wanna curl up with someone… stronger, more dominant? It’s a weird feeling, I dunno how to describe it…”

“I guess that’s your submissive side craving for attention of a dominant”

“I guess” Harry straightened his utensils before reaching out to get a piece of treacle tart.

“Oh, and Harry I saw you staring at Draco” Pansy smirked when Harry’s head snapped her direction, his face a deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school work is starting to pile up so updates might be more spread out. I'll try to make them longer, but idk


	10. Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote dialogue for once! I am proud of it, hopefully, you guys will too.

“Oh, and Harry I saw you staring at Draco” Pansy smirked when Harry’s head snapped her direction, Harry choked on the bite of tart. Coughing it into a napkin.

When he finally calmed down he shot Pansy in an attempt at a death glare. Pansy laughed at him.

“You are too cute if you think that is scary.” Pansy said, eyes shining.

“Shut up,” Harry said, returning to his tart. “Sure I was staring at Draco, I mean he is a dominant right, it must be the stimulants.”

“Ah- but Harry we already said that your first instinct was to get the attention of a Dominant”

“Ya. But you said they react differently to each submissive. Maybe I’m just even more different.” He smiled cheekily, Pansy just rolled her eyes.

“Ok sure, but how about the time in the library, and in potions and charms and DADA and Ca- “

“OK I get the point.” Harry could feel his face burning up, like he could roast chicken on his face.

“-re of Magical creatures, and transfiguration and in the-”

“Pansyyyy, please shut up” Harry said nudging her

“-Great Hall were those the suppressant to” She said raising her eyebrow, smirking smugly.

Harry’s face was bright red as he mumbled something, Pansy was barely able to hear most of it. 

“Hmm, Sorry Harry dear I didn’t catch that.” She smirked

“I may have a tiny crush on Draco” Harry said louder this time, but not loud enough.

“Huh? I'm Sorry I didn't catch that maybe a bit louder” Harry could clearly hear the amusement in her voice, not even needing to look at her face to know that she had a shit eating grin plasterd on her face.

Harry just glared at her, this time it actually looked more scary than cute.

“Ok, OK, I get it, You are getting better at that. But really Harry” Pansy said, raising her eyebrow. “ ‘I may have a tiny crush on Draco’ ” She said, doing a horrible impression of Harry’s voice. “Tiny. Are you sure tiny.”

“FINE, I may have a crush on Draco.”

“Just a crush. HA that would be sneaking glances at him. Harry dear you were staring for 10 minutes before I nudged you out of your little day dream. I’d say you have a rather large crush on a certain blonde Slytherin.”

“Just leave it Pans, I wanna finnish my tart.” 

Pansy just smirked, eyes glinting with mischief storing away that bit of information. 

-  
Draco was panicking, he needed to make a good first impression today. Being a dominant it was his job to impress the submissives. And he wasn’t the only one panicking, Blaise and Theo were also in the bathroom with him all trying to fix their hair. 

Theo was fluffing up his hair, and then flattening it. Draco honestly didn’t know what he was trying to do with it but he admitted it did look rather attractive and could see why he wanted it like that. Blaise was trying to do something with his hair. What he was trying to do Draco didn’t know because Blaise had gotten a buzzcut early in the summer, so his hair was still rather short.

Draco was trying to make his hair do the thing where it looked messy but in a sexy way. He stopped gelling his hair back over the summer when he didn't gel his hair back during the meeting over the summer and more submissives were looking at him. He didn’t take any particular interest in them though, he was gay and there were no male submissves at the hunt, so he took no part. Though he did figure out that he did look better with his hair down.

Draco finished with his hair. He glanced over to see Theo had done but blaise- 

“Blasie stop it, you don’t even have hair what are you even fixing?”

“You can't see it?” Theo said his tone laced with so much sarcasm. “There is that one little hair right there” He pointed at Blaise. “You can’t see it but it’s out of place.”

“Ha ha. Funny, very Funny Nott.” Blaise rolled his eyes, still smoothing down his hair.

“At this point you're worse than me.” Draco said leaving the bathroom.

“Hey! You are still worse!” Blasie spun around to face Draco, while Theo started laughing.

“Says the guy fixing his non-existent hair” Theo said.

“Just because Draco stopped Gelling his hair back does not mean I am worse.”

“Uh Huh, sure Blaise.”

“Seriously I'm not that bad!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

-

Draco walked into the tent, keeping his composure even though all the sweet smells around him were driving him nuts, though he could keep it under control, the only time he wasn’t able to keep his composer was when he had just gotten his inheritance and at the platform when the mystery submissive came. 

Draco settled, quickly scanning the dominants table as well as the head table before moving to the submissives table. No males, Draco sighed, still scanning the submissives none of them piqued his interest though.

Male submissives were becoming rarer in the Veela community, It was rare enough to get a submissive Veela but to have them come out as male was a plus, since more dominants were coming out as gay. When Draco came out as Gay he knew he was going to have a hard time finding a male submissive to mate with, but he was willing to wait- for once. 

Some of the submissives looked snobbish, the type of submissive who would wine, be difficult. Draco didn’t want that. He glazed over those subs, the others looked ok, if Draco weren’t gay he would probably go for them. He noticed there were less submissives in this meeting then there were in the one he attended over the summer. A lot of submissives chose to wait then. 

Draco couldn’t wait to mate with a submissive. For them to bare his children, to bond with them. It was a common misconception that Veelas used sex as a bonding meathod. In all honesty it was more like a bonding of the soul, sex was just encouraged by the bond, if the partners wanted they could consummate. Honestly Draco didn’t really care, as long as he would have a mate. 

Draco turned to talk to Blaise. When he smelt it. Ohh it was as sweet as it was the first time, as potent as pure. Ohh the submissive smelt so pure. Draco’s neck snapped in the direction. His eyes were hazy, only following the scent with his head. When his vision cleared up he gasped in surprise. The mystery Veela was Harry, Harry looked awkward like he didn't know what to do.

Dumbledore rose to give a speech, Draco having already been to one of these functions opted to watch Harry instead of listening to the boring speech of the old coot. He watched Harry’s eyes survey the surrounding area, his eyes taking in the tables, the people, the cutlery until those emerald green eyes locked with his. He felt his breath hitch as the eyes focused on him. 

He studied the eyes, they had so much depth, so much emotion, warmth in them Draco was swimming. The rest of the world faded. It was just him, Harry and that sweet smell. He took in Harry’s slender body, curves accentuated with his robe. They were traditional submissive robes. Draco was wearing something similar, while Harry showed off his curves, Draco’s displayed his angular shape and strong muscles. 

Draco continued to stare at Harry even after Pansy had nudged Harry making him eat his food. He looks so beautiful, it was hard for Draco to just stop looking at him.

“Ah, staring again I see”

Draco forced himself to look away from Harry and focused on Blaise. “Hmm, Pardon, just a little distracted.”

“No need for the mask Draco. Like I am going to fall for that Draco.”

“I can be human too you know.”

“Ahh, yes, but you do love your masks.” Blaise turned back to his food. Draco started to put some on his plate as well. Especially the steak, ever since his inheritance he had been craving raw meat. Bloody steak happened to be his favorite. 

“So, Harry then, you are going to chase after him aren’t you” Blaise had a smirk on his face, while Draco started to choke on his food.

When Draco stopped smirking he turned to Blaise. “What?”

“Well, you haven’t exactly been subtle, you know, you are so obvious, Draco.”

“Well, I guess I have been a bit obvious.”

“Just a bit?”

“Ha ha, funny Blaise. But yes I will be.”

Draco continued to eat his steak, still sneaking glances at Harry when he thought no one was looking. 

Except Pansy and Blaise saw it.   
-

After all the food and drinks had been finished Dumbledore stood up again to make a speech. 

“Students.” Dumbledore noticed none of the students could hear him, they were trying to keep their instincts under control. He cast a sonorus on his voice. “STUDENTS.” All heads turned towards him. “Good, now that I have your attention, just a reminder that all students who will be participating in the hunt will be exempted from all school work, until the hunt is done. Teachers have been notified, none of them are requiring work from you until after the settling period for those who are going to mate. This will allow you to choose your mate and choose them wisely, they will be your mate for life. Now that is out of the way you may now mingle.”  
-

Harry actually paid attention to Dumbledore this time. He was glad that he didn’t have to focus on school work while he was participating in the hunt whether or not he would gat a mate. 

He was always near Pansy during the introductions. A lot of the dominants were paying attention to him. He didn’t understand at first until Pansy told him how rare male submissives were and these dominants were probably gay. 

While there were about a dozen dominants flaunting themselves at him, only 4 scents piqued his interest, and only 3 of the dominants pleased his Veela. Harry watched them with a keen eye, his Veela shining through in picking the right mate. First impressions were very important and Harry’s Veela wanted the best. 

Harry watched the dominants demonstrate their strength, their speed and their wings. Spreading their wings as far as they could go. Carrying the tables outside so they could enjoy nature. Chasing after other dominants. 

Out of the 3 dominants, he caught himself staring at the same one. Draco. Draco who had been showing off his muscles, flexing them while moving the long table with 2 other dominants. Demonstrating his speed by tackling the dominant who tried to grope his bum. Draco seemed to appear out of thin air. Harry realised that Draco had been the dominant that Harry had smelt at the station. When Draco tackled the Dominant Harry had gotten a huge whiff of his scent, Harry stumbled. His vision was hazy, Pansy had to hold him stable as he came back to himself. He was about to thank Draco but Draco had already gone somewhere. 

“You have definitely got a crush on Draco, any other dominants catch ur eye Har?”

“2 others.”

“Oh, Care to enlighten me?”

“Theodore Knott, and Evan Hardwood.”

After Harry said that there was silence for a good minute or 2.

“He likes you too, you know, don’t tell him he’ll kill me, but he does like you.”

“I hope he catches me.”

“Honestly, if he doesn’t I will kill him”  
-

Draco couldn’t stand it. There were so many dominants around him. Too many dominants around what should be his, Draco had to steel himself. Harry wasn’t his… yet. He just had to win him over, Woo him. Make Harry forgive him for all that he was done over the years. Give him a second chance to prove himself. 

Draco was doing fine. He meet a nice ravenclaw, not his type, but would be a great submissive to her dominant. Draco was talking to her about her plans for the future when he saw it. The world went in slow motion as he saw the dominant grobe Harry’s bum. Before he knew it he was growling running to tackle the dominant.

When he knocked the other dominant unconscious he left running to find Blaise.

“Ahh… Possessive already.”

Draco spun on his heel. Turning to face Blaise.

“I don't know why, he isn’t even mine yet, he will be if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’m sure he will be. Have you ever considered you might be a perfect pair?”

“No, but it would make sense.” 

Perfect pairs were rare, a perfect pair is very rare in the Veela community. It is when 2 Veela’s are compatible with each other, and their inner Veela can feel it. Often pushing the 2 partners together even when they haven’t had their inheritances. Often it will be easier for the pair to talk to each other mentally, feel the others pain and emotions etc… 

“Regardless of that. I will make him my mate. I will kill for him. I will have him as my mate, even if it kills me. ”

“Good luck there. There are a lot of dominants who want him, look around.”

Draco did, he started growling softly. “I will make him fall for me, I won’t force him if he doesn’t want me, but I will do my absolute best to make him mine.”


	11. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short. I wanted to update before my birthday on Saturday, and frankly, I honestly don't know how to make this longer. Oh well.

Draco was exhausted; he was tired of seeing all the dominants floundering around Harry. Draco knew that there were only 3 dominants that Harry actually took notice of, himself included. But it still didn’t settle his nerves. 

All the time that he was able to spend with Harry was amazing. He loved the way Harry would laugh and smile, how the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly when he’d laugh or smile. Or the small quirk of Harry’s lips when Draco did something idiotic. Or the way Harry’s eyes twinkled.

Draco had to stop himself from snogging the beautiful boy senseless whenever those eyes turned towards him. He was happy to notice how Harry would stare at him constantly, the same way that Draco would in turn stare at him.

Draco was hopeful, all he needed to do was chase Harry in the hunt, if he had to he would kill all other dominants who wanted to get Harry.

-

Merlin does have to look so attractive.

Harry found himself thinking this a lot when Draco was in his line of sight, and he was. With his broad chest, muscles, sharp aristocratic facial features, beautiful bluish-grey eyes that pulled Harry in. 

Harry’s submissive instincts were screaming at him to go claim him whenever he saw Draco with the other submissives, even if Draco didn’t look all that interested. They had hung out a lot in the 1st week of the hunt. They laughed and joked, made small talk, talked about opinions, Harry was fascinated on the magical world that he hadn’t really explored other than Diagon alley and Hogwarts. There was so much that he didn’t know. Draco helped shed some light on a lot.

When Draco didn’t have his masks on was actually quite decent. Harry wanted to get to know this part of Draco much much more.

-  
The Displaying week was over. It was time for the dominants to decide who they wanted to have as their mates, which submissives they would be willing to die for, care for, love.

Harry was freaking out. He was pretty sure none of the dominants would want him, he was convinced he was unlovable.

“Pansy wha-”

“Oh for the love of Merlin. Harry. NOTHING. Is going to happen. Clearly all the dominants want you. If they didn't they would be BLIND, DEAF, AND HAVE NO NOSES. You are the most sought out submissive here. The only way you’ll be walking out of here mateless is if you reject ALL dominants, which we both know won’t happen because of the ice prince”

“But what if-”

“If you're not ready I'm 100% sure that Draco would understand, he won't pressure you into anything you know, under all that ice is a rather warm soul.”

“But aren’t we too young to be having… sex… and stuff”

“No not really, us creatures mature faster, so by the time we mate it's mature enough to have children. So yes if you were a muggle or a regular wizard it would be rather weird but not uncommon, but for creatures it's completely normal.”

“Oh, ok” Harry went back to staring out of the window.

“You're going to be ok Harry, and in the rare case where you are not with Draco and your dominant hurts you I will gut them, then gut Draco. AND if none of the dominants see how perfect mate potential you are it's their loss.” She had a sadistic grin on her face that made Harry shiver, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that smirk.  
-

Draco on the other hand was confident, he was only going for one submissive in this hunt. It was obvious, every dominant in the chase knew it. A lot of them were going for the same submissive, determined to at least get a chance. 

Even if they knew they could never. The blonde haired dominant had such a determined mask on. His eyes hard, glaring at every dominant that came within 5 feet of the beauty that was the male submissive, most of the dominants still came close though despite the warning growls and sharp death glares.

Like Draco they were all determined to have this sub as theirs, but unlike Draco only 2 of them were able to win his affections. The others prayed that the submissive would let them participate in the hunt for him, even if there was no chance.  
-

“What if-”

“No other dominant is going to get him.”

“Ya, BUT what i-”

“Draco. What did I just say, you are one of the most intimidating dominants second to me of course. You need to calm down. You already have Harry’s affection, all you need is chase to keep him” Theo said, not looking up from his book, “You have this in the bag, don't worry.”

“But what if someone gets to him first.”

“Draco. We all know the only other dominant who could possibly catch Harry besides you is probably me. We are the fastest Dominants here. Even then you would overpower me. You are stronger. Plus we have been training since we were 11 when we found out. If anyone had the best chance of getting Harry, it would be you.” Blaise sad rolling his eyes, this was at least the 5th time he had said the exact same thing.

“YA, Bu-”

“DRACO! Its 11 in the evening, quit your whining, it's going to be you. Let me get back to my book, or I swear to Merlin you really won't be catching Harry. You will be 6 feet under”

“Nott gonna lie, that was kinda scary tho.” Blaise had a smirk that dripped with malice.

“Very original Zabini.” Theo said, rolling his eyes. “That’s what the 12 millionth time you’ve said that?”

“It is funny!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Draco your on my side right mate?”

Draco didn't respond. He was in his head imagining a life with a mate. His mate the one and only Harry Potter.  
-

“I hope you all have decided who you want to hunt for. Just approach one of the council members present, tell them the submissives or submissive you would like to hunt for. So that we can set up the order.” The council member said. “Oh, you may change your mind, just inform us, and if you wish to participate last minute you must inform a counselor at least 30 minutes prior to the submissive’s hunt. The hunt is tomorrow, choose wisely, we mate for life. A Veela will always be their happiest with their 1st mate.”

The counselor walked off the platform and sat down at her place. Magically the food appeared before them. Harry reached for the raw meat, ever since the 3rd dose of the stimulant the raw meat had been very appealing, Harry also found himself close to pouncing on animals around him and eating them raw. 

Pansy had been the best. He found out a lot about his Veela nature through her, apparently not everything in the book was correct. Like if a submissive is caught by a dominant it doesn't mean they immediately have to consummate with sex. The submissive could be bonded by bite, and then hidden away from the dominant, or they could take suppressants for their heats. Another thing that he learned was that before a Veela is bonded their nature is 80 percent suppressed after the settling period, but after they mate their instincts then become less suppressed, usually to around 60%. It isn’t really known why, but it happens to all creature mated couples.

“Is that all you're going to eat? Even with the stimulants?” 

Harry looked down at his plate. It wasn't empty but it was at least three fourths full. “Yah, I’m hungry.”

“That is hungry? The stimulants usually make you starve. It's why everyone is carrying around snacks, are you sure you're not hungry? It’s ok to eat more we aren't going to judge”

“Yah, I’m good”

“Ok then, if you're sure.” Pansy was still judging his plate, her own plate filled with so much meat and salad Harry didn’t know how she could eat that much “God knows why you're not slimmer.’

He was, it was all under his glamour. Along with the eye bags from his sleepless nights, and his scars from his tortuous homelife. 

“Pansy”

“Yah” She said looking up from her food.

“The book said that the hunt starts with the most powerful submissive. Since this isn’t the case how are we going to do this?” 

“Well actually from what I have experienced. Usually the dominants say who they will hunt for. Then it is the most sought-after Submissive to the least. It gives the least sought after sub a chance, because if they go first the dominants won't try their best… You know?”

“Yah. I kinda get it.”

“Ok” She went back to wolfing up her food. Harry was sure when her instinct would be suppressed she would be so horrified. He giggled to himself already seeing her face. He turned back to his food when she started glaring at him.

“Love you to Pans”

“Only you Harry, only you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for reading! Also, I started an editing Instagram... which is also why I haven't been updating but.... its fun to edit. So I do both now :)
> 
> Instagram: huffle.claw.edits 
> 
> :)


	12. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't started writing the chase yet... bare with me... I'm still trying to figure out how exactly to write it. Anyway :) Thnx for all the support :)
> 
> Still not Beta'd -_- sorry for horrible grammar and spelling....

“Are you sure? I mean there are other submissives.” The Elder said, peering down at Draco curiously.

“I am well aware. But I want this submissive, I will gladly do whatever it takes to catch him” Draco had a firm, determined glint in his eye that made the elder certain that the dominant was already in love with this submissive. He could predict that if this dominant wouldn’t be able to catch this submissive he would be crushed.

“As long as it is within protocol.”

“Yes. Of Course, what do you take me for a cheat?”

The Elder nodded, adding Draco’s name to Harry’s list. Almost every single dominant signed for this particular submissive, it was understandable, for he was a male submissive. They were very rare, and extremely powerful and fertile. It was no surprise to anyone who understood Veela instincts as to why a lot of dominants would aim for him.

The Elder observed the dominants, making sure everyone had already stated which submissive they hoped for. She couldn’t help but notice the blond dominant, he was leaner than the others, but still very muscular, especially for a baby Veela. The Elder had also noticed that this dominant was very strong and speedy -perfect for the chase- he had a good chance of mating to his intended. The blonde was handsome, like a prince. He could very possibly be since the Malfoys were direct descendants of the once great Veela Royals. They had long since disappeared after marrying into other species and all Royal Veelas held no more power. 

With a final glance the elder walked back to the elders tent, so they could tally the chasers for each sub, and decide an order.

It was no surprise that Harry was up first, he didn't even need to look at his clipboard to know that.

-

Harry was nervous, the line-up sheet was going to be posted today. Pansy was trying to distract him, but all Harry could think about was if he would be getting a mate at the end of this meeting. 

“Here.” Pansy held out Harry’s Firebolt in his direction, grasping a nimbus 2000 in her other hand. ‘Let’s go flying. I’m probably never going to be able to distract you. But flying might.”

“That… Is actually a good idea” 

“Actually? Please Harry, all my ideas are good.”

“Ha! Sure, so was it a good idea to go to the bathroom with nothing but a towel so you had to exit the room naked except for the towel around your waist?” Harry said eyes sparkling with amusement already starting to forget the list.

“That was an accident! I swear Potter you are going to be the death of me.”

“Back to Potter now are we.” Harry said as he raised his eyebrow playfully.

“Oh, you shut up, lets just go flying you dimwit”

“Aww, thnx. Love you to Pansy”

“I hate you Potter” she said glaring in his direction as Harry just laughed his arse off.

-

Harry had a wonderful time, at some point Draco had joined them as well. Blaise and Theo not far behind. Draco was showing off to him on his broom, doing many tricks in the air that Harry then copied right after. Blaise tried to imitate them as well, but fell off his broom and landed on his arse. Luckily he was already close to the ground so there wasn’t any damage. Harry still had a good laugh. 

Draco was still displaying to Harry. With Harry getting flustered all over the place as Draco was showing off his strength, and muscles that accompanied them. The inducers were making him, want- no  _ need  _ to act submissive to the dominants around him, he would do  _ anything  _ they asked him to within reason, he still had a brain. He found himself eager to make the dominants happy. They were also making him easily flustered, blushing at the most absurd things like, the other day a dominant gave him a drink when he was lounging outside in the heat. 

By the end of the day Harry was flushed a lovely shade of pink from laughter, he had forgotten all about the list. So when the submissive duo returned to the submissive tent to see everyone crowding in one spot Harry felt the dread creep on him again. Harry lined up to get to the front of the line keeping their place as Pansy went to take a quick shower. She had forgotten her clothes again so she had to wait till they got back to the dorms to change her clothes. 

By the time Pansy had returned Harry was only behind a few people before he got to the list. In the meantime Harry daydreamed of having a mate. This was a recurring daydream for Harry he constantly found himself thinking about it during the day, and dreaming about it throughout the night. 

“You're doing it again by the way.” 

“What?”

“Staring off into space thinking of a certain dominant.”

“No, what are you talking about, I wasn’t thinking of having Draco as a mate.”

“I never said which dominant…” Pansy said smirking

“Shut up.” He said glaring at Pansy 

“Aww, Common let's check that list out, I'm sure you're at the top of that list.” Pansy said grabbing his arm

“I doubt it.”

“Sure”

Pansy dragged Harry to the paper since most of the submissives had left and were lounging around, or getting ready for dinner since it was almost time to eat anyway. Pansy finally dragged him to be right in front of the notice board. Harry didn’t even bother, he was pretty sure that most of the dominants present during this hunt were straight or at least bi with a preference towards women, since he didn't really notice a lot of them going after him. He rolled his eyes at Pansy who was scanning the parchment critically somehow starting from the end moving up. Why? Harry didn't know, Pansy could be very… unusual sometime, but he loved her for that.

He was amazed how close he and Pansy had gotten over the Past few months, last year most of the Slytherins and Harry fought with such passion, restraint only keeping them from attacking each other. But look at him now, Harry was practically a Slytherin, the harsh red of his school robes was the only thing that made him stick out amongst the cool green uniforms. But he was welcomed into the Slytherin family, and he was very grateful.

“See I told you, you're at the very top” Harry snapped his head to face the parchment breaking out of his trance-like state to examine the parchment in front of him. Like Pansy he scanned the bottom first moving up, he was surprised that he wasn’t in the lower-half of the parchment. His eyes widened in surprise and unbelief snapping his eyes to read the name on the top of the list.

_ Harry Potter _

“That’s my name”

“Yes, yes it is you idiot. See I told you, there was no need to worry” Pansy gloated her face smug

“Wha- How?”

“Your a  _ male  _ submissive as I keep telling you”

“So? I was pretty sure that most of the dominants were straight.”

“Harry, you were practically being swarmed by the dominants vying for your attention. You didn’t notice because you kept watching Draykeypoo all week” Harry gave her his most vicious glare, she just huffed with amusement. “Plus male submissives are much more powerful and fertile than females.”

“How does that make any sense? I wasn’t born with the ability to birth shouldn’t it be females who would be more fertile.”

“True, but since magic was what made your sac or womb, it is more precise meaning there are less chances of infertility or complications causing infertility. Plus if that’s not the case, magic is magic. It’s not logical” She said shrugging her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

“That is true” Harry said, although his face still scrunched up like he was thinking very hard. 

“Just relax, no need to be so intense. It’s not as if you're going to pick your life-long mate tomorrow” she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Harry tensed up again.”Sorry not helping, look it's going to be alright, you don’t even have to participate. If you really wanted to you could reject all the dominants.” Pansy started releasing calming pheromones to Harry to help him calm down, after a few moments Harry relaxed sinking into a chair.

“Honestly, I'm just glad there is a dominant here that would want me.”

“Who wouldn’t” Harry turned to look at her

“Can we just not talk about this now? I’m starving. Could we go to the dining tent to eat already, maybe snuggle on the couch later.” 

“Sure Harry.” She smiled at him indulgently. The inducers were bringing out his more cuddly side, so they often cuddled on the couch at nights. 

-

They walked to the dining tent, Harry going for the raw steak right away. His appetite had increased but not as much as it should for a male submissive Veela on inducers, but Pansy was satisfied he at least ate a plate overloaded with food and dessert. She figured he'd have enough food.

Pansy loaded her food again, unconsciously shoveling food in her mouth, she was starving not even minding pure-blood customs anymore, during feeding her Veela came out a bit more, making sure she got enough food to sustain her body which was producing mating hormones around the clock. They finished their meals, and drained the vial of inducer beside their cups. 

Towards the middle of the previous week the council had decided against putting the inducer in the pumpkin juice since a dominant had forgotten and drank from other cups, becoming feral almost instantaneously, nearly pounced on the submissive closest to him. It happened to be Harry, he was intercepted mid air by a stunning spell causing the dominant to fall to the floor. Arms length from Harry.

-FLASHBACK TO THE ATTACK- 

Out of nowhere a dominant jumped out of his seat in the dominants table, his wings out. He flew up a foot before preparing to pounce on the most fertile submissive in his area. The dominant was growling at the submissives near him, making them cower, their submissive sides showing. The dominant sniffed the air, not seeing the Veela council members moving to the end of the tent to slowly trap the dominant. The dominant stopped, he found the submissive he wanted. He pounced.

As if the world went in slow motion, Harry watched as the feral dominant faced him, his eyes locked on him before he pounced. This caused Harry to go feral, feeling the mating hormones dripping off the dominant Veela. He prepared to run, just as he was about to spring out of his seat the dominant fell out of the air and onto the floor of the tent. 

Harry slowly calmed down, his Veela was still close to the front after the scare. Harry was terrified, he could have been claimed without a choice. He didn’t want that, as much as he was starved of love and eager to have a mate. He wanted to choose who he was going to mate with. From his understanding since Veela mated for life, it was almost like marriage, but you couldn't get a divorce. He didn’t mind that, but like with marriage he promised himself when he was younger that he would only marry for love. If he and his partner loved each other. 

The option of waiting was almost being ripped away from him. So at the very least he wanted to be able to choose who he would be mated with. He knew himself better than anyone, he could tell if he could grow to love someone and if that someone would grow to love him. The thought of that not happening was terrifying to Harry. It was all he could think of through-out the night.

Draco didn’t like another dominant going for a submissive he had already mentally claimed his own. His Veela was so close to the front it took everything in him not to attack this dominant. He could feel hear his Veela growing in his ear to hurry up and attack the stupid dominant who dared attack or attempt to claim what was  _ his.  _ The only thing keeping him from attacking the dominant and all the other dominants that were going for Harry was the fact that he wasn’t actually Harry’s dominant, as much as he wanted to be, he wasn’t and nothing would change that fact until the hunt itself, it didn't help that harry was releasing very strong distress pheromones he could see that all the dominants were being affected. He wanted so badly to comfort the submissive. But like the other dominants he realised that if he were to go closer he would most likely make it much worse. He just focused on his food, and not on Harry’s intoxicating smell that surrounded him.

-END FLASHBACK-

The Council had come up with this solution. It would be applied to all the Veela meetings to prevent it from happening again. They took the safety, well-being, and happiness of their submissives very seriously. By preventing it from happening again, they could lessen feral drackens during meetings from drinking too much inducer. Apparently it had happened a couple times in the year, with the dominants that tended to forget things. This seemed like the best solution for them.

-

After the meal Harry and Pansy had gone back to the tent, and prepared for bed. Harry’s Veela for the first time was so close to the front, but not breaking free. It was hard not to go over to one of the dominants and snuggle up to them to receive some comfort and attention. 

Harry took a shower, dressing in a large oversized hoodie and a pair of loose grey shorts. Pansy had convinced him to order some clothes through owl order, he had and he was pretty happy with all the clothes he had. Pansy had stolen his old ‘Dursley’ clothes and burnt them. He felt free from them after that. 

The Veela finished brushing his teeth. Setting his toothbrush down on the counter before going out to meet Pansy on her bed. Her’s was closer to the window. When Harry was feeling cuddly they would stay together by the fire and just relax. Pansy usually groomed his wings and Harry relaxed staring out of the window into the starry sky. He enjoyed these times with Pansy, it was calming and peaceful. 

Pansy enjoyed grooming Harry’s wings, the feathers were as soft as silk. So easy to groom, she enjoyed it while she could. She knew that once Harry was mated she might not be able to groom his wings anymore as his dominant would become very protective of him. Veela's wings were their weakest and strongest parts. They could shield a veela from anything while their feathers were as sharp as steel but once they turn soft they are the most sensitive and vulnerable part of their body. That was why Veela usually only allowed their mate to groom their wings, and on the rare occasion a close friend. In other words, she enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Pansy emerged from the bathroom soon after. Climbing onto the bed beside Harry, lying down beside him. Harry turned to snuggle into her side, shifting to pull them up to sit. He lay her head on her shoulder. If someone were to stumble in they would think that they were in a relationship with how touchy feely they were being. But really they were just really close friends, all plutonic, Pansy considered him a little brother and to Harry, Pansy was the older sibling he had always longed for.. 

After a while Harry was so tired he fell asleep on her shoulder. Pansy smiled before levitating him onto his bed, tucking him in. “Relax, Harry you will be mated soon. If they hurt you, lets gut them”

Harry groaned in his sleep, nodding sleepily. “I get the first swipe” Pansy laughed 

“Oh, so you are awake”

“No. I’m asleep. You should sleep as well. We have a big day tomorrow Pans.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m going now.”

-

Harry was up first. He was told to dress in comfortable clothes to run in. They had to be in traditional Veela submissive colors. Blue, and Grey. So Harry was sporting traditional submissive hunting robes. That he laced with sting heating charms. He ran cold most of the time so heating charms were a must past october. The Robes hugged his curves while still gave him the freedom to run around.He had already eaten his breakfast and was headed to the field where the hunt would start

Draco was dressed to impress. Wearing a traditional dominant hunting clothing in Black and Red, the dominant’s colors, the tunic allowed him more freedom to move due to the flowy design of the robes. He headed down to the dining tent to eat his breakfast and maintain his energy for the hunt that would be happening later on.

-

Draco had finished his breakfast, when he entered the dining hall he saw the submissives being led to the hunting enclosure, so it was all dominants at breakfast. It was a good call on the council’s part, he didn't know how much longer he could stay being surrounded by Harry’s wonderful scent. Especially with his Veela so close to the front. Draco was itching to go hunt Harry down, he couldn’t wait for the submissive to be his.

Blaise nudged Draco back into reality. The Dominants for the first hunt were being called. All the dominants except for 3 stood up to follow, Blaise and Theo stayed behind, they admitted it was tempting to go after the submissive, but they could never make him as happy as Draco would. Them going feral was the last thing that would help Draco get this submissive. They would of course cheer him on from the sidelines.

The Dominants lined up according to the order they gave their names to the council. No surprise that Draco was one of the 1st people on Harry’s turn. The council members warded the area before they let Harry in. When the council let Harry in, all the dominants head snapped in his direction as soon as his sweet scent hit their noses, Harry froze, the inducers had made his senses sharper, his knees buckled when his senses were flooded with the most amazing scents. It took him a moment to center himself before he entered the entrance tent, behind the warded area. He observed the dominants critically. He eliminated a ¾ of the dominants before he decided the remaining worthy. 

Harry was escorted out of the entrance tent and into the hunting enclosure, he was given the final dose of inducer before the entrance was sealed behind him. 

  
  


The Chase has started.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for reading hope you enjoyed :) Kudos and Comment, please :) Thnx for the support guys :) School has been taxing there is so much work and not enough time to write... so as you noticed updates longer. I'm not abandoning this fic even if it takes me a month to update.
> 
> Anyway thnx so much guys for the support :)


	13. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I know that the creature that Draco and Harry are, are Veela. But like I edited "Veela" so it's not like the traditional Veela. Just keep that in mind... if you don't want to read that, then don't read it.

Draco stood there. He was so nervous. What if Harry sent him away, he would never let that happen. After all his hard work trying to erase all the wrongs he has done in the past years, he made progress. He just hoped it was enough to make Harry give him a chance. 

He watched as Harry passed in front of every dominant, he’d already ½ of the Dominants. Draco was shaking. He was so worried. Harry was at the dominant right to his left. Draco held his breath. 

“Not this one.”

The dominant tensed. Draco could tell the dominant wanted to pounce. The councillors got to him first. Harry moved on, as if nothing just happened. It was probably the inducers making him oblivious to the near tackle. Fortunately Draco was there to pounce on the dominant if the guards did not get there first, Draco seemed to forget that there were borders protecting Harry from that. 

Draco held his breath. Harry was staring at him, direct eye contact. Draco complied and stared back at Harry as he judged him. Harry made eye contact with him one more time before he nodded his head slightly and moved on. 

Draco released a relieved sigh. He could do this. Harry considered him worthy. He would prove himself able to protect and catch the precious submissive he was about to claim. Draco was on cloud nine. He had this in the bag, nothing would stop him.

“I’m finished”

Harry finished picking off dominants. In the end there were 6 dominants left. Harry’s Veela was picky; only a fourth of the dominants remained. 

Harry was escorted to the submissive entrance by a guard and a council member. The hedge closed behind them right after. That was the last he caught of the submissive before he could sense the strong mating hormones being released inside the maze. He surged forward, a growl forming in his throat. The scent was getting away.

Once the scent disappeared and his head cleared. He was taken to the dominant entrance and given the inducer. He could feel his senses sharpen. He let out his claws and his wings, growling he could feel other Veela’s nearby. He could smell the submissive. It was faint but he could smell him. There was a hedge keeping him from the submissive he tried everything to get there. There was something keeping him from flying he couldn't cut the hedges.

He would never give up. He was going to get that submissive. Kill all the dominants that come close to him. Protect the submissive. Anger and Frustration rooted deep within him shot up. He ran towards the hedge with a shriek he needed to get to the other side, before the other dominants did. 

-

Finally the hedge opened. Draco shot out and started tracking the submissive. There were 5 other dominants in the enclosure. He could sense 2 of them far to his left, and there were 2 on the left side. Where was the other one? He couldn’t scent them out. They were sneaky; he had to keep a keen eye out for him.

He could smell the submissive he was here. His scent was so strong, the submissive had hid here until he heard the horns. He must have gone deeper into the enclosure. Draco flew, he was faster in the air. 

He prepared himself to fly, he was pounced on by a bigger dominant. Draco shook him off easily. How did he not sense this was dominant coming. It must be the sneaky one. Draco growled. If this dominant thought could coerce him into becoming he had another thing coming. Draco used the bigger dominants own strength to flip him over while he was trying to ram Draco into a tree. 

Draco gave a deep feral growl. Trying to force the bigger dominant to submit. When the dominant growled back, Draco got angry. The stupid dominant thinks he could get his submissive. Not a chance. He needed to get rid of this pest and continue searching for his beautiful present hiding somewhere in the forest.

In a fit of anger Draco punched the dominant in the stomach, and growled the most ferocious he could manage, smacking the dominant across his face making sure his claws caught on a bit of skin. Not enough to kill him, but enough to warn him, he wasn’t going to back up.

Draco growled again, the dominant didn’t back down. So while the dominant was still out of breath. Draco flipped the dominant over so he was on the floor. He quickly kicked the dominant in the face before moving on, he had wasted enough time on this stupid dominant. The submissive was coming closer to him. The dominants were still far away; this was his chance.

-

Harry was released and ran as fast as he could. There were dominants nearby. They needed to prove to him that they were able to track him, protect him, that they were worthy. These dominants, none of them were worthy until they could fight him. He needed to make certain that they were able to protect him from anything, even if the threat was himself. 

Harry knew they were released, he could sense them all around him. There was one in every direction. He needed to go deeper and find a place to hide, where the dominants would have a hard time finding him.

Harry flew to the center. There was a big tree in the middle, perfect for hiding in. He hid in there. He could sense the other 2 dominants close by. Half of him wanted to show himself, let them know where he was so that they could catch him. The other half thought that was too easy, they needed to find him themselves. So he stayed hidden. They heard the growling of the other 2 dominants nearby. 

They sounded wrong. They weren’t scary enough, not strong enough to ward off threats to him. Harry needed to get away before they found him. They were currently fighting by the trunk of the tree clearly fighting over which one would go in and claim him. 

Little did they know, he had already escaped away from them. The dominants scents were everywhere Harry didn’t know where the dominants were, they must be by the center of the forest if they were thinking he would be like every other submissive. 

But no he wasn’t your normal submissive. They needed to work to get him. So he made sure to move around constantly to make sure they wouldn’t be able to track him.

-

Harry had been walking a while, making sure to spread his scent around the entire enclosure to confuse the dominants. Harry was coming close to the outer rim of the enclosure, surely most of the dominants were at the center by now. 

Harry was starting to get hungry, he could smell a deer close by. He tracked down the deer, sneaking up on it to get the kill. He was craving its meat, the sun was close to setting, and Harry hadn’t eaten anything since sunrise, and all the running away from domiants had Harry getting hungry faster.

He was in position, and pounced on the deer, letting his Veela take over for the meal. He skinned the deer before eating the animal raw. The hot red blood made the animal warm as he took bite after bite. The taste of the warm blood flooding his mouth, excess dripping down his chin. He moaned. The meat was so tender, so soft, so juicy, Harry relished the taste of the deer's blood, the thick, warm liquid made him feel warm inside as it slowly filled him up.

When Harry was full there was still a lot of the deer left, and he was stuffed, barely able to move. He hoped that none of the dominants were nearby, he was vulnerable right now. Harry crawled to a small hidden space between trees and settled down. He was going to rest for a while then find a good place to hide in the forest, if he remembered correctly there was a cave that he passed while he was hiding from the dominants.

-

The submissive was missing. Nowhere to be seen. And his scent was everywhere, like he ran up to every single tree and rubbed his scent on them to keep him off the trail. But Draco was smart. He knew that this was probably what the sneaky submissive would do. It was nearing night time and Draco was sure that Harry would be hungry, and he hadn't seen any animals in the deeper section of the forest. He saw a lot more at the outer edge of the enclosure. He was sure that the submissive would be there. 

The sun had just set, Draco decided to call it a night and set up a camp. His Veela wanted him to continue the search but he knew that it would be useless if he just passed out while he was hunting the submissive. So he hunted a deer in the forest, ate it savouring the warm blood that gushed out of the animal, the tender meat that he sunk his teeth into. When he finished he flew himself to a cave nearby to settle before looking for the submissive again. 

-

After an hour or so Harry was well rested. He couldn’t sense any others nearby so he figured it was safe to finally move out of his hiding spot and continue running. He slowly got out from his hiding spot taking refuge in the shadows the trees were producing and moved slowly towards the cave he saw while he was walking early during the day, only stopping every half an hour or so to make sure that he couldn’t sense anyone else nearby. 

-

Draco woke up suddenly, something was different. He was still groggy so he couldn’t decipher what. But something was definitely different. Assuming it was just another dominant searching for the submissive. Until he smelled it. It was so familiar, so sweet, so pure. It was the submissive.

And he was coming closer to the cave. Draco panicked, if the submissive were to scent him out in the area he would for sure run away, and Draco would lose his shot. So Draco decided he would fly up to the tree by the entrance of the cave and wait for the submissive to come closer, he would have a better shot. 

Draco flew up to a tree and waited, and the submissive came closer and closer until Draco could see the little submissive coming up. And oh Merlin he looked beautiful. Draco didn’t know how but it was as if the submissive had a glow to him, Draco could spot it from anywhere even in the dead of night. Even if the submissive was ruffed up, hair messy full of twigs, skin smeared with mud here and there. It didn’t matter, Harry still looked wonderful and nothing nature could throw his way would make him look less than it. 

Draco must have stared for hours, but it was merely minutes, his mind was screaming at him to pounce on the submissive and _finally_ claim what was his. While his body couldn’t move and inch, he was mesmerized even though he had seen the same thing many times over the years. He moved closer trying to get a better view as branches obscured his vision.

He must have made a sound because the next thing he knew the submissive was staring right at him, as if his eyes were looking into his soul. And they just stared at each other.

Then Harry made the first move. And Draco was on his heels, a growl bursting from his chest determined for this submissive to be his, he wouldn’t go for anything else.

-

Harry was almost at the cave, he was so close. He didn’t know how but it was if he memorised the forest. The trees were so familiar as if he walked this path everyday. He was enjoying the calmness of the nightime, almost completely forgetting about the dominants that could be lurking in the shadows. 

_Crack_

‘What was that?’ Harry whipped around to face where the sound was coming from. And he saw him. It was definitely a dominant. With his angular body, sharp features, and predatory gaze. Harry stared at the dominant in the tree wondering how a being could look that handsome while in a tree. 

Harry was frozen. His Veela was telling him to run, to see if this dominant was worthy enough. But he was frozen, he couldn’t move away from where he was. It was if someone had cast a strong sticking hex on his feet. 

The dominant was so familiar, how did he know this dominant? He must know this dominant, but his Veela was messing with his memory, all he wanted to do was run. But those piercing gray eyes were locked with his emerald green ones. Now to see if he was worthy.

And Harry ran off, he heard a roar of a dominant veela not far behind him as he ran away trying to make it difficult for the dominant to catch him. He weaved through trees at top speed making sure to take sharp turns. Harry didn’t know how long he was running, but it was quiet and it seemed as if he had lost the dominant. 

He stopped running to check, disappointed, he continued running. It seemed this dominant wasn’t worthy. He wondered if any of them were, if none of them were able to catch him he wou-

He wasn't able to finish that though because the next thing he knew he was being tackled to the floor and there was a warm body on top of him, making his veela purr happily. He struggled trying to turn around to fight this dominant. 

Needing to make sure this dominant was worthy, he had passed the first task of actually catching him. Now to see if he was strong enough. He finally was able to flip them, the blonde Veela was strong, Harry was pleased. He started to claw at the dominant. He wasn’t able to even get one before both his arms were caught and he was flipped again. But this time his eyes were locked with piercing story grey ones. Harry was lost in them. This dominant was worthy, he had earned that title. And Harry willingly submitted to this dominant. Baring his neck for the dominant to scent him. 

The dominant did just that, Harry’s Veela was much calmer. He was pleased, just enjoying the moment with his dominant. He stared up at him as the dominant came close, and closer. Until finally their lips brushed. It was the softest of touches, barely even a kiss. But Harry felt as if he was on fire. His brain had just short circuited from the barest of touches. Then he remembered.

This dominant was Draco Malfoy.

Harry had a dopey grin on his face. His Dominant was Draco Malfoy. Harry was oh so very happy about that, and judging from the look on his face, it didn’t look like Draco minded either.

-

Draco had caught him, he had his prize under him. Harry had stopped struggling willingly submitting to him. His veela was soaring. He was so happy. He finally had the boy of his dreams. It was wonderful. 

The sub barred his neck to Draco. Trying to coax Draco to scent him. And Draco did, he lowered his head putting his nose right at the scent gland of the sub. And he was in heaven. The scent that Draco had been surrounded by for the past few days was 10 times stronger in his neck. Draco softly licked the glad, tasting the skin offered to him.

It tasted exquisite, like a berry dipped in chocolate. He licked the skin again, this time paying attention to how it affected the little sub under him. He heard his breathing hitch before he gave out a soft moan, which Draco quickly followed by another lick. He let himself get lost in Harry’s taste, His scent, the way he sounded. Before Draco rubbed his scent gland to Harry’s making sure that their scents mixed. He then lowered his nose to the scent gland, and growled happily when he could scent himself on Harry.

He lifted his head to stare at the submissive, _his_ submissive. _HIS Harry_. He liked the sound of that.

He stared down at his Harry and slowly kissed him for the first time. Just a small peck of lips. But that small brush of lips caused an explosion of warmth all around his body, and Draco knew he would NEVER let this submissive go, and kill anyone who tried to take him. Harry was his, there was no doubt about that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So that is done. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I thank you guys so much for all the support that you have given this work. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Not Beta'd so sorry if Grammar and spelling is shit. :)
> 
> Anyway, bye for now -Polyester :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still not beta'd

Harry was in with the dominants for a full day. The last time it had taken this long it was because all the dominants had been knocked out by the submissive, that was over a decade ago. All other hunts had been within 6 hours. The council was starting to get worried about how long they were staying in there, wondering if the submissive had just found a good hiding spot or if all the dominants were dead. 

If the mated pair did not come out by the next day, they would have to send a search party out just to make sure that everything was okay inside the enclosure. 

-

Pansy was starting to worry. During her last gathering, none of the dominants had taken this long to capture their submissive, she was wondering what was going on in the enclosure. It was already so late that the council had sent the remaining submissives and dominants back into the dormitories. Pansy had gotten so used to having Harry around she was getting lonely without his presence and her old Slytherin friends weren’t the same.

She had grown up during the summer, she didn’t just want to collect the latest gossip, or try on makeup products, and talk about fashion and etiquette and pureblood society all bloody day, even though there was no denying that she still enjoyed doing those things very much, it just wasn’t as fun anymore.

-

Pansy woke up, she didn’t know what to expect, but she hoped that they were out of the enclosure by now. She wanted some time to snuggle with Harry if Draco would allow her. She didn’t know she had gotten herself so attached to the younger male, but honestly, it didn’t freak her out as much as she thought it should. Pansy never knew she wanted a sibling until recently when she started to get to know Harry. 

Pansy went down to the mess hall. It was barely even light out, but she wanted to be one of the first to greet Harry and his new mate when they finally returned. She wasn’t hungry yet so she grabbed a mug of hot cocoa and moved closer to the enclosure.

She didn’t realize that it was already this cold even though it was in the middle of November. She was starting to get chilly, her hot chocolate the only thing keeping her from freezing. By the time she realized that she was a witch and there was such a thing as magic, she also remembered in her grogginess she had left her wand on her dresser table. Settling for a weak wandless warming charm, it wasn’t the best since she was hopeless at wandless magic, but it was better than freezing in the cold.

Pansy downed the rest of her hot cocoa. She wasn’t really much of a morning person so she could feel herself slowly drift off into unconsciousness. The last thing she noticed was a warm body, and dark chocolate skin. She melted against the warm body keeping her away from the cold before sleep took over. 

-

Harry slowly woke up to the sun shining softly in his eyes. He tried to turn away from the sun, only to be stopped by a warm arm wrapped around his waist. Harry’s eyes widened, he was careful not to move in case he woke up whoever was wrapped around him. As far as he could tell they were in some cave. It was still very early morning since the sun was still rising. 

Harry tried wiggling out of the grasp of the person behind him. That didn’t work, Harry held his breath as the arms just pulled him in closer until his back was against a strong chest. He released a relieved sigh, before taking a steady breath in. He needed to figur- 

He wasn’t able to finish his thought, because his senses were assaulted with the scent of vanilla and Sandalwood, he melted into the body behind him drowning himself in the warmth of the body behind him, the closer he got to the body the stronger the scent got. The scent was so familiar, it was so early in the morning Harry couldn’t remember where he was. 

A few minutes passed and Harry slowly woke up more, he was starting to remember more and more. Hunt. Chase. Dominant. Kiss. Dra- MERLINS TITS. Harry’s eyes widened comically as he whipped his head to face his heater. And lo and behold, it was as Harry suspected. Draco Malfoy was indeed behind him. 

Harry was mesmerized with how beautiful Draco looked at this time of the morning. The light was shining, making his hair look like it was spun of gold, and his skin looked like he was glowing. He looked like a Greek god with his sharp aristocratic features and toned upper body. Harry turned more to observe _his_ dominant more. 

Draco looked so peaceful as he slept. There was no sneer that was present when Draco was younger and he and Harry were at each other’s throats. (He hadn’t seen that look in so long, it honestly relieved him) There were no wrinkles on the young Malfoy heir. Even asleep it looked as if every single hair on Draco’s head was styled to make him look as attractive as possible. You wouldn’t even be able to tell that they hadn’t used the bathroom, or taken a shower since this time the previous morning.

Harry snuggled back into the warmth of Draco’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Dracos torso, making sure to wedge himself deeper in the dominant’s hold. It was starting to get colder, and Harry never really liked the cold after the Dursley’s, so it was nice to be able to snuggle up to a body so warm he could act like a heater. 

After a while, he noticed that the hand that used to hang loosely around his waist moved up to card through his hair. He gave a soft purr before he tilted his head up slightly to peer at his dominant’s face. Grey eyes stared right back at him

“Hey,” Harry said softly as he studied Draco’s eyes. They were so different this up close. One of them was bluer while the other one was more of a murky gray. It was interesting to just watch them. To see the light dance in them as Draco studied his own. Harry noticed that Draco’s eyes had flicked downwards, towards his lips. 

He blushed remembering their moment the night before.

“You don't know how much you have been driving me crazy” Draco said, tightening his hold on Harry. Burying his head in Harry’s scent gland, taking in the intoxicating smell of chocolate and berries. His own scent there, but faint. It would continue to be that way until they bonded. Draco resented Harry rubbing his own scent gland, taking another wiff of Harry’s scent. Pleased to smell Vanilla and a hint of Sandalwood mixed with Harry’s own scent. 

“What do you mean?” Draco looked up to the confused gaze of his mate.

“How much I've wanted to claim you since that day on the train when I first scented you. So powerful, so pure, so perfect.” Draco said, smiling softly. Harry blushed, burying his head in Draco’s shoulder trying to cover his blushing face.

“Don’t hide,” Draco said, Harry tilted his head to look up at Draco and mumbled something. “I’m sorry, Harry, I wasn't able to catch that”

“I’ve wanted you to claim me for a while,” Harry said, gathering some of his ‘Gryffindor courage’. 

“Good to know we were on the same page then.”

“I was so nervous you weren’t going to sign for me, I mean this isn’t a dream or something right?” Harry said softly

“No, and quite frankly, I was nervous you wouldn’t think me ‘worthy enough’ to be your dominant.”

Harry laughed at that comment. “You were a big prick back then”. Draco quirked a brow, his eyes betraying his true feelings. 

“Oh, I was a prick huh?”

“The biggest”

“Oh well in that case” Draco pounced on Harry, digging his finger into his sides, making Harry squeal and squirm with laughter. After a minute or so of Draco tickling Harry and Harry trying to tickle him back, Draco stopped. “Am I still the biggest Prick.”

“Yes,” Harry said giggling, heaving in breaths trying to get air back into his lungs. 

Draco dramatically raised his arms ready to attack “you sure?” Moving his hands to they were ghosting Harry’s sides.

“ Yes, you were still the bi- HAHAH- Dr… DRACO. Hahah. Stop PLEASE, oKay Okay.” 

“Okay what”

“Fine, you weren't the biggest prick”

“Why thank you” Draco settled behind Harry again, as Harry snuggled back into his warmth.

“We should be going back. I bet the others must be worried, we’ve been here a day. And I stink.”

“I think you smell divine, but yes I agree I think we should head back before they send out a search team.”

Harry giggled slightly as Draco set him on his feet. The pair set out to the edge of the camp, Draco was still on high alert, he had already scent marked Harry, but that wouldn’t stop the other dominants from trying to stake a claim. Harry on the other hand was relaxed, his Veela was no longer shouting in his ear to mate. 

“It’s weird,” Harry said thoughtfully

“What is?”

“My instincts aren’t acting up”

“Hmmm, ya your right. Though your Veela could be blocking them because they know you have me now” Draco gave a smug smirk, reaching for Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers. “Or they could have worn off”

“Maybe. But you're still being very Veela’y, no that’s not the right term. Erm… protective?”

“True. Then it's probably your Veela blocking them. Mine are still acting up because I just claimed you, and there are still unclaimed dominants in the area.”

“That makes sense”

Harry let Draco guide him to the submissive entrance of the enclosure. Harry shot off red sparks, and a few moments later the enclosure opened revealing worried council members. At the sight of the pair, the council members relaxed.

“Thank god you're okay. We were about to send out the search team to see if everyone was okay.” Elder Hanna said, stepping forward to check Harry for injuries.

Draco stepped in front of Harry warning her not to come closer. He snarled at her wrapping a wing around his sub. She could be a threat, no way was he letting her near.

Elder Hanna stepped back, not fazed. This was normal behavior for dominants. “Okay, I’m not going to hurt him. Here is the antidote to the inducer. One sip each.”

“Everyone is safe right?” Elder Jacob said as Draco downed half the potion before handing it to Harry for him to finish. 

“Yes, Mostly. There is a dominant who is pretty roughed up, but that is as far as I can remember” Draco said calmly, the antidote had let him regain control of his Veela. “Sorry, Elder Hanna”

“It’s alright dear, normal behavior. Should have known you’d still be protective.” She smiled at the young dominant before turning on her heel, motioning for the others to follow her to the dining tent.

-

Draco watched amused as his best friend sat awkwardly, leaning to the side a bit as a figure curled into his side.

“Ahh, would you look at that? Isn’t that cute Zabini.” Draco smirked as his friend’s head snapped in his direction. Harry giggled as Pansy snuggled in closer, moving closer to his dominant. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry before glancing back at the pair, smirking. Harry leaned up to whisper in Draco’s ear.

“I think I know who’ll catch her” Harry leaned back down, and winked at Blaise before melting back into Draco’s warmth as they got closer to the dining hall. They settled down at the submissives table where Pansy and Harry usually sat. Harry knew he should have woken up Pansy, but what fun would that be? Plus he wanted to spend a little more time with his new dominant. 

Food appeared in front of the pair. Harry automatically reached for the raw steak but it was snatched by Draco.

“Hey, I was going to get tha-” Harry stopped mid-sentence when Draco started filling up his own plate. “What are you doing?”

“Filling up your plate.”

“Why?” Harry asked

“To provide for you” Draco turned to meet Harry’s eyes, smiling softly. Harry blushed a lovely pink.

“Umm.. thanks. But why?”

“Because I want to,” Draco said, adding mashed potatoes to Harry’s plate, no gravy. Before passing it to Harry “Is that a crime?”

“No. I guess not.” Harry collected the food from Draco and dug in. “Mhhhh, this is so good” Harry moaned at the taste of the raw meat. He was hungry since he hadn’t eaten anything since the previous day. Harry finished his plate in less than 5 minutes. He was still hungry but he didn’t want to get any more food, in case it disturbed Draco that he wanted more. He leaned into Draco’s side and watched as he ate his food, eventually getting a second serving, and a third.

“Is that all you're going to eat?” Draco looked down at his mate, concern shining in his grey eyes.

“Umm. Yes I guess.” Harry said unconcerned, oblivious to his dominants worries.

“Are you sure? You should be hungrier after all the hormones we’ve been taking.” Draco said, turning to face Harry.

“He never eats much.” The boys turned to see Pansy sit across from them. “Congrats guys, see Harry you had nothing to worry about.” Harry blushed while Draco looked questioningly at Pansy, wordlessly asking her to tell him what she was talking about. “He was worried you weren’t going to go for him.”

“Oh, well you had nothing to worry about,” Draco said smirking smugly when Harry flushed a deeper shade of red. 

“PANSY! STOP.” Harry said. Hiding his blushing face in Draco’s shoulder. “How was your date by the way”

“WHAT?” Pansy spluttered. “I don't know what you're talking about” She looked away to get some bacon and steak on her plate.

“Sure you don't Pansy,” Draco said, smirking at her.

“There is nothing going on between me and Blaise okay. Can we just… Change the subject please” Pansy said frantically, her face as red as a weasley’s hair.

-

The trio left the dining tent and headed to the commons.

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry?”

“Yes Draco, I’m not hungry” He was

“If you're sure”

“You're not going to get him to eat anymore, you know that right? I’ve been hanging around with Harry for a while you aren’t going to get him to eat more than half a plate most days, its a miracle he even ate 1 serving.”

“I’m not that bad Pansy”

“Yes, you are Harry.”

“Just. If you're hungry we can always call a house elf. I don't want my submissive going hungry. Harry just nodded, even though he wasn’t going to do so. He needed to keep his weight because what if he just gained so much weight Draco would leave him. Totally implausible but this was one of the many thoughts running through Harry’s head until he was shaken out of his thoughts by another person.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter” 

They turned around to be face to face with Elder Jacob.

“Yes Elder?” Draco asked curiously

“I just wanted to inform you, that you may return to your rooms in the castle. The headmaster has set-up a room for the mated couples for both of you, you should move in soon. You don't need to attend and you can just settle in for the next 4 weeks.”

“Oh, Thank you elder.” Harry smiled at the elder before he left and the trio continued on their way to the castle to move their thing into their new quarters. Pansy wasn’t needed yet since she wasn't one of the submissives that had a lot of dominants vying for her attention. It wasn’t that she wasn’t good looking but she was very intimidating. She could make any dominant cower at her feet, all except one. 

-

Harry and Pansy went to the submissive's commons to pack up Harry’s things while Draco went the opposite directions to pack his things up. They finished packing up his things fairly quickly since Harry didn’t have a lot of things, to begin with. 

“Can you believe it?” Harry said flopping on Pansy’s bed. “I’m mated. _AND._ Draco flipping Malfoy was the one who caught me. Can you believe it?!?”

“Yes, I called it in like 3rd year, during that care of Magical Creatures Class, honestly you guys are just idiots.”

“Ya- WAIT! Third Year? He’s liked me since THIRD year?” 

“No, I just noticed in third year. I’m pretty sure he’s fancied you since first year.”

“Yah… we are such big idiots. I’ve liked him since first year as well, but I only noticed last year during the Yule Ball.” 

“Idiots” Pansy mumbled under her breath as Harry took a short nap on Pansy’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> follow my editing Instagram: lemoney.aep :)


	15. Surreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short... but i decided that my chapters are gonna at least be around 1k-3k words. Hope you guys dont mind

Draco and Harry moved all their things into their joined room in the “couples” hallway. The couple's common room was very similar to the submissives common. But there were a lot more loveseats and secluded corners. It was very cozy and the color scheme was a nice grey, cream, black. In the corner, there was a basket of nice fluffy throw blankets and another filled with soft pillows. It was a very comfy area to just cuddle and hang around. It was still early in the morning so there weren't many people out in the common room.

Harry had let Pansy go back down to the dining hall since she couldn’t go into the couple's hallway. So Harry lugged his trunk down the hallway. He didn’t remember it being this heavy. Harry barely went 3 doors down before he collapsed on top of his luggage, panting softly.

“Why is this so heavy! It wasn’t this heavy at the start of the year. It must be all the clothes that Pansy bought me.”

“Need help?”

Harry jumped a bit surprised by the smooth voice of his mate.

“Draco! Don’t do that!” Harry said bumping Draco’s arm playfully.

“So… you don’t need my help,” Draco said walking past Harry towards their room. Trunk floating above him. “You are a wizard you know”

“Yes, yes, and I would levitate my trunk if my wand wasn’t packed inside”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll see you in the room” Draco smirked turning away from his mate, not really moving.

“You big git get over here” Not really angry, he knew Draco would cave.

“No, I think you're fine.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy. I swear to Merlin if you don’t help me, you will be sleeping on the couch.”

“Okay okay,” Draco said, flicking his wand to make Harry's fly beside his own. “Did you really think I would leave you there?” Draco said gazing at Harry’s eyes, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“No, I knew you would help me” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand. Draco smiled back at Harry.

“But seriously me, a _Malfoy._ Sleeping on the _couch?_ ” Draco said, looking disturbed.

“Stop acting like a git and you never will” Harry said, opening the door to their room.

“Woah” Harry looked awestruck at their room. “This place is big” Harry jumped on their king-sized bed.

“It could be better…” Draco said smiling at his mate. “We might need to change the color scheme.”

“Sure don't care as long as you don't change this bed,” Harry said rubbing his face on the soft comforter.

“You are so cute,” Draco said as he passed by the bedroom, and into the walk-in closet to unpack their clothes. “Harry do you want me to unpack your clothes?”

“Sure” Harry got up and went to explore their new quarters.

In the main room where they entered there was a small kitchenette that was across to a small island, that had bar stools tucked into the side. In the other corner, there was a small sitting room, and in the center, there was a small coffee table. To the side, there was a small mini-balcony where they could look out into the quidditch pitch of Hogwarts.

It was perfect.

-

Draco and Harry lazed around the rest of the day enjoying each other's company. Draco had changed the color scheme of the room from gold and creme color scheme to gold, gray, and green theme. The pair had unpacked all their stuff and made themselves at home in their new quarters.

Harry was curled up in the armchair by the double doors to the balcony half-asleep as he watched the sun go down. He kept gazing back at Draco as if trying to convince himself that he was where he was. In the couples hall, with a mate, with _Draco Malfoy_. As his mate. It was surreal. Harry was waiting to wake up to find himself back in his cupboard. It never came.

Draco glanced at Harry, his mate was perfect. So beautiful, Draco felt himself melt whenever those emerald eyes were fixed on his own. His mate was glowing with the light of the sun going down. He was curled up on the armchair facing the balcony, while Draco was on the couch across pretending to read his book, while instead observing his mate slowly drift off to sleep.

Draco watched as the golden light faded to the darkness of night. They hadn’t even eaten dinner, their previous meal was lunch, he didn’t want to leave his mate alone in their rooms while he went to dinner. Anyways he wasn’t that hungry, even if he were he could always call for a house elf. Making up his mind Draco set his book on the coffee table and slowly picked up him mate. Surprised that he was so light. Draco made a mental note to make sure to get Harry to eat more. We’re submissives supposed to be this light? Harry nuzzled his head into Draco’s chest, and Draco cooed while he smiled softly at his submissive.

Harry woke up a bit as Draco set him on the bed and changed his clothes into pajamas.

“Draco?” Harry said softly not opening his eyes

“Yes, love?”

“What time is it?”

“Around 6:30”

“We should get dinner,” Harry said yawning, clearly already exhausted.

“Hush, I’m not hungry, we’re exhausted let’s go to sleep love”

“Sounds good,” Harry said, already falling asleep.

Draco went into the washroom to freshen up. He took a quick shower and put on a pair of pajamas, before leaving and crawling opposite to Harry. It was still awkward sleeping beside another person. So Draco kept to his side not knowing if his presence would be appreciated by Harry this early in their relationship. Cuddles administered by Harry was okay, but Draco didn’t want to do anything if Harry didn’t start it for now. He wanted things to be perfect for Harry.

Harry snuffled a bit before he turned facing away from Draco, huddling in the comforter against the freezing air. Draco watched the sleeping form of his mate for a few more minutes before he slowly slipped into dreamland as well.

By morning Harry was tucked into Draco’s side.


	16. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff. It's a bunch of Fluff basiclly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I changed a few details about Veela's in this chapter. So basically after the hunt, they aren't a couple until they bond. Meaning until they have intercourse (but that will be later and there will be warnings, I'm not even sure if I will write it. If I don't end up writing it I will change the rating of this fic)

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. It was his second time sleeping with Draco. However, last time his feelings were clouded by the need for a mate. This time however it was his first time sleeping with Draco without the inducers. It was weird and awkward. He could feel Draco's heat on the other side of the bed. Draco's scent inviting him closer to Draco. But instead of wiggling closer Harry just turned to observe Draco.

The way the moon shined in his face. Blonde hair shining silver, pale skin white as snow. If Harry looked good in the glow of the sun going down, Draco looked amazing with the moon shining on his sleeping form. He looked peaceful, so different from how Harry remembered him from their previous years. His scent was even stronger now that Harry was facing his mate. He wiggled closer testing the waters, careful not to wake Draco up.

While wiggling closer it dislodged the comforter, and Harry noticed how much colder it was. The window was open and the cold winter air was blowing into their room. A particularly strong gust of wind made Harry shiver suddenly feeling like he was submerged in a pool of ice water. Draco's warmth seemed more inviting than ever, it was warmer than the blanket wrapped around his shivering body. So why not.

Harry moved closer and closer until he was tucked into Draco's side. His warmth surrounding his body. Harry sighed as he fits perfectly curling into Draco's body. Tucking his cold feet to rest beside Draco's warm ones. He heaved a sigh of relief, he was so comfortable it was as if Draco was made to be his pillow. Harry didn't want to overstep on boundaries not knowing how comfortable Draco was with cuddling so he settled with their position right now. For now, just imagining his arms spooning Harry into Draco's solid chest.

Once again Harry slowly drifted off to sleep. Only this time he was surrounded by warmth and comfort.

-

Draco woke up the next morning. He relished the feeling of sleep, not really fully waking up. Instead slowly coming to his senses. When he finally woke up enough he noticed that there was something curled into his side and something cold touching his legs. Turning his head he saw the most adorable thing. Harry was cuddled up next to him curling into his body, frozen feet smushed between Draco's legs. He was too cute, almost like a baby curling into their mother.

Draco could tell Harry was slowly waking up because Harry started to wiggle until slowly Harry smiled softly and nuzzled his head into the pillow before he opened his eyes to stare up at Draco.

"Hey." His voice breathy, still full of sleep.

"Good morning love, how was your sleep?"

"Perfect, even better with you as my heater," Harry said, but he slowly moved away from Draco slowly looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" Draco was concerned. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, no you didn't" Harry said rubbing his eyes. "It's just- are you okay with us cuddling? I mean, you don't really seem like the cuddling type so I assu-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I love cuddling no matter my previous cold exterior." Draco cut Harry's rambling, pulling Harry closer. "Now, it's too early to be awake let's cuddle love"

Harry smiled snuggling in as Draco wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Harry how do you feel about pet names" Draco asked

"It depends... like what"

"Love, Baby, Babe" Draco said, stroking Harry's side "You know, the basics. I'll think of more in the future."

Harry looked unsure

"We don't have to if you don't want" Draco said

Harry thought about it for a few more seconds. "Sure, anything but 'pet' though."

Draco nodded. "Of course baby, If you're ever uncomfortable just tell me, love."

Harry nodded resting his head on Draco's chest breathing in his scent.

"Mhh, you smell nice."

Draco chuckled. "You are so cute."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, you so are."

'"Says who?" Harry asked turning to Draco smiling

"Me"

"Well, you are wrong"

"Harry don't fight me on this. You are so the cutest"

"Fineeee" Harry said rolling his eyes.

-

At some point, they moved to the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book while Harry was on his lap reading along. Draco had his hand running through Harry's hair. Harry and Draco had spent the day getting to know each other. They realized how stupid they had been during the previous years. All those years they could have been dating instead of fighting. Draco was determined to make up for 2 years of Hogsmeade dates. Harry just nodded, subdued by the steady fingers rubbing at his scalp making him sleepy.

Harry was starting to feel hungry. It was a familiar feeling, he didn't eat much but he still felt hungry. So Harry sat up leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, waiting for Draco to turn the page.

"Draco?" Harry asked when Draco had turned the page. Draco turned to smile at him.

"Yes Hazz?" Draco said

"I like that. Hazz, Hazza. Has a nice ring. But besides that, can we go down for lunch? I'm starting to get hungry" Right on schedule Harry's stomach decided to make itself known.

"Ahh, I see. Let's go then." Draco stood up putting his book down on the coffee table before pulling Harry up and dragging him to the closet to get changed.

-

Harry looked through his side of the closet that Draco had unpacked for him yesterday. One day in, and Draco was already being the perfect mate. Harry smiled to himself as he looked through his shirts already settling on a pair of jeans that he knew were good enough to keep him warm in the chilly November weather.

Harry had gone through all his clothes that he and Pansy had owl ordered. He realised he didn't order any clothes for the winter weather. All he had was the jacket he wore during the hunt, and the robes he wore in the enclosure. But other than that he had nothing else warm to wear except a few long sleeves. After thinking about it a bit he decided that the long sleeves would work, even if they were thin.

Harry gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom where he took a quick shower and changed into his clothes. He put on a pair of uggs before stepping out of the closet and sat on the bed waiting for Draco to get ready.

Since there was only 1 bathroom Draco had picked out what he was going to wear while Harry was in the shower and had entered after him. Harry zoned out while waiting for Draco to get out of the bathroom, and when Draco did, Harry turned to ask him if he was ready to go. But paused at the sight of a shirtless Draco, towel wrapped around his waist body and hair still damp. Harry's mouth went dry as he took in Draco's pale skin shining with water and toned upper body.

"Sorry I forgot my jumper" Draco said, not looking very apologetic. Smirk plastered on his lips.

"Oh, oh it's ok" Harry said shaking his head, flushing a nice fiery red.

Draco got his Jumper before retreating back to the bathroom looking smug at being able to get such a reaction out of Harry. When he exited the room a good 5 minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go. Hair styled to perfection not a hair out of place.

"You ready?"

"Yupp!" Harry said, smiling, grabbing Draco's hand to pull them to the door.

"Is that all you're going to wear?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry's thin sweater.

Harry looked down at his clothes and frowned. "Yeah, why? It's all I have at the moment Pansy and I forgot to order winter clothes when we ordered clothes. And the only other one I have is a sweater Mrs. Weasley gave me. But I don't really feel comfortable wearing that"

"It's okay Harry. You don't have to explain, I understand. As long as you're warm, I don't want you catching a cold. So if you feel cold just tell me okay baby?" Draco said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Of course."

"Okay, let me just grab my bag and we can be on our way."

"Okey Dray." Harry said

Draco smiled at the nickname and grabbed his bag slinging it around his shoulder before he walked back to Harry and grabbed his hand, and they moved to go to the dining hall with the rest of the school for lunch.

-

Draco and Harry had settled in the Slytherin table. A lot of the Slytherins congratulating them on their courting. Until Draco and Harry bonded they wouldn't be considered a mated pair, but Draco still had his claim on Harry through scent mark ,that they had to re-scent every week, it made Harry off limits to any other suitors. Not that there were any others since most were scared of Draco, and if they weren't yet Draco would for sure drive them away.

Draco talked to his housemates about house politics and what happened while he was away, but making sure to keep track of what Harry was eating and if he was eating enough. It scared him that Harry was so light, and he was motivated to help Harry gain some more weight. He knew Pasny would definitely help him out if he asked her.

Harry on the other hand was pretty hungry so he was able to eat more than he usually was able to consume. He was comfortable around the Slytherins, they had welcomed him into their house when his own house had abandoned him. Practically all his friends were now in Slytherin. He didn't know how he could have ever thought that all Slytherins were "evil". They were just misunderstood.

Take Draco for example. Behind all the cold exterior was a kind man, that Harry was starting to fall in love with. He cared for Harry the way only Hermione and Pansy had. Looked out for him, like right now. Harry knew Draco was trying to be discreet but Harry noticed that he was watching what Harry was eating, probably making sure that he was eating enough. They had only been together a day but Harry could see himself spending the rest of his life with Draco.

Harry finished his food. He had eaten more than he has ever in his entire life. Feeling full and ready to burst he scooted closer to Draco. Not knowing how Draco felt on PDA Harry just held his hand under the table squeezing it. He was starting to feel sleepy so he pushed his plate away slightly before moving to rest his head on his forearm.

"Harry you okay love?"

"Yes just a bit sleepy"

"Okay love" Draco said, Harry could picture the smile plastered on the blondes lips as he spoke.

Draco let go of Harry's hand to wrap it around Harry's waist pulling Harry closer to his body. Harry smiled into his arm as Draco's warmth surrounded him.

It was peaceful.

Until...

"Oi, get a room" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the cliffhanger but I gotta keep you guys interested in the fic :)
> 
> Hope you liked this chap
> 
> Have a good day
> 
> -Tina <33


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is very very short. Barely 1000 words. I just wanted to write a filler so here this is. I had to re-plot this story again so i will be adjusting a few things, ya. I'll try to post more during the holidays.

“Oi! Get a room!” 

Harry, surprised, jumped away from Draco. Now wide awake, sleep wasn’t going to claim him for a few minutes. His heart was racing. He turned to see who had shouted at them, and lo and behold the one and only weasel of Gryffindor. He decided not to let it bother him, trying not to let it bother him. However, it didn’t work, he was so frustrated and sad that his once best friend and himself were like enemies. 

Draco was furious. Harry was doing so well, he ate, he was comfortable with Draco, enough to cuddle with him in front of the great hall. For merlin’s sake they weren’t even bothering anyone. So why would the weasel disrupt them. He scared Harry, Draco couldn’t accept that, not his submissive. Draco knew that if we didn’t want to attack the ginger right there in the middle of the great hall then he would need to calm down. 

Gritting his teeth and turning away from the Gryffindor table he tried to wrap his arm around Harry again to pull him closer. Harry, still slightly surprised and scared, jumped shaking off Draco’s arm. This just made Draco even angrier at the weasel. 

“What is your problem?” Draco asked the weasel, eyes flashing. Glowing with rage. 

“Stop being disgusting, there are people trying to eat here.” Ron said gagging, but still shoveling food down his throat.

“Mind your own business.” Harry said speaking up for himself, scooting closer to his dominant in case something were to happen after he said it. Something about Draco just made him feel more at ease, he knew someone could protect him so he wasn’t as brave as he usually was. To be honest he didn’t mind much, Draco made him feel safe.

Ron glared at Harry. “You’re nothing but a traitor, hanging out with Slytherins really Harry?” 

“Better than you.” Harry said before turning back around to look at Draco who was smiling at him.

“You're cute when you're mad” Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry again.

“I said get a room you idiots” 

“Like you don’t snog Hermione all over the school” Harry said glaring at Ron

Ron flushed like a tomato opening his mouth to respond but Hermione slapped his arm, Ron cowered under the fierce glare of his girlfriend.

Harry rolled his eyes, he had no idea why Hermione was still with Ron, she could do so much better than him. Oh, well it was her life.

Harry was starting to get tired again. Draco finished eating so he tapped Harry’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“Hazz, want to go up to the dorms love, we can continue that book we were reading earlier.”

Harry nodded standing up letting Draco drag him up to their rooms, just enjoying each other's company.

-

Instead of staying in their rooms they stayed in the commons by one of the big fireplaces. Harry’s head once again on Draco’s lap and Draco reading a book, however Draco had given up on reading in favor of alternating between watching Harry sleep and watching the fire. He too started to drift off. But before sleep could truly claim him he decided he would much rather not have an aching body the next day and they should probably move to a bed for the evening

“Hey Harry, let's go to bed love.” Draco said as he softly woke up Harry smiling down at his submissive when the jewel-colored eyes finally opened and focused on him. Harry in turn smiled back sitting up and yawning into his hand.

“Dray what time is it?”

“Around 11pm. We should head to bed love.”

“Bed sounds like a good idea.”

“Glad you're onboard.”

Draco stood up and pulled Harry off the couch when Harry made grabby hands towards him. 

-

They go to the room, Harry face planted onto the bed, Draco watched amused as Harry instantly fell asleep. Draco got his wand and quickly changed they’re clothes to Pajamas, he also fixed Harry to actually let him lie down on the blankets and pillows before he got into the bed as well, slipping in next to Harry just enough so that they could feel each other’s body heat. 

Harry somehow sensing that Draco had gotten in beside him turned to snuggle into Draco’s chest resting his head on top of Draco’s heart. Snuffling before relaxing again. Draco smiled down at the cute boy he called his own.

“Dray” Harry whispered

“Yes, Harry?”

“Can you cuddle me?” His voice trembling obviously afraid of being turned away.

“Of course, love,” Draco said, turning to cuddle Harry. “You don't need to be so scared.”

“Thanks, Draco.”

Draco smiled down at him. 

  
  
  


He loved this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya... That short. Ik ik ill write more for the next one, I have smthing coming up.. get ready to hate Ron :) In the meantime i would really appreciate it if you checked out my edits on insta: @oaisis.aep :) 
> 
> love yall  
> -Tina


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is Trash.

It’s been a week. Pansy had her turn to go into the enclosure a few days after Harry. She had turned down all the dominants- Harry expected this. It was plain to see the hurt in Blaise’s eyes but when he went to tell her Blaise just shook his head and wandered off somewhere. Harry felt bad for the dominant, but he understood where Pansy was coming from; she wanted to choose a mate without the influence of her Veela. Harry wondered where he would be if he did that as well. But with one look at Draco he knew he would still be in the same place. Tucked into Draco’s side as they read some book that was laying around.

Harry has been with Draco for around a week now. One wonderful week that they mostly kept just relaxing and getting to know one another better. Only going out to hangout with Pansy or eat. Another reason why Harry resented leaving the comfort of the creature’s wing was that Ron was always there ruining Harry and Draco’s moments. 

While they were in the creatures wing Harry felt safe and comfortable enough to show affection to Draco in public, like snuggling, hugging and holding hands. But outside with all the others Harry barely even let Draco hold his hand. He was scared and embarrassed ever since the first time in the great hall when Ron had called them out. Pointed them out to the rest of the school

Now whenever they left the comfort of their rooms it felt like there were eyes everywhere, watching, judging his every move. Draco was like his rock whenever they went out. With Draco around he felt a bit safer, just Draco’s presence was enough to calm him down. He could see that this was frustrating Draco a lot that Harry wasn;t comfortable but Harry made it up to him when they were back in the safety of their rooms, he would be more comfortable in the future, he just needed time to adjust back to all the eyes and stares, especially the angry ones, the ones that made him cower and want to hide behind his dominant. But that would be showing weakness proving to them that he was scared. That they were affecting him. Then it would become worse.

So Harry held his head high and smiled, and it got easier. But as this problem was getting resolved Harry sensed another one was about to come up. Draco had become more and more observant of Harry and his mannerisms. The way he never showed his body, how he was so thin. This issue would be coming up soon, Harry could feel it, and he mentally prepared to tell Draco. 

Because Harry didn’t want to go home another summer, and come back bloodied and bruised. He wanted to be safe. With Draco. So when the time came, Harry knew it would come. He would tell Draco everything.

-

Draco just as Harry suspected was starting to catch on. Draco noticed how thin Harry really was, no matter how hard Draco tried to get him to eat Harry had a small stomach. It was getting better but there was only so much he could do for Harry at the moment. But he tried, he tried his hardest. Draco noticed how he has never seen Harry’s body, but he wasn’t too concerned; he noticed that Harry was very reserved and it made sense why he wouldn’t want to show his body this early in their relationship.

Draco also noticed Harry’s reaction to all the attention of their relationship. Throughout the years Draco had always thought that Harry had accepted the attention he received on the daily. But the past months that he has actually gotten to know Harry, he knew this wasn;t the case. Harry always broke down when they got back to their rooms after going out to the rest of the school for extended periods of time. Harry tried to hide it, often failed, but it was still very obvious. Draco tried his best to comfort Harry without making it obvious that he knew. 

But as the week went on people stopped staring and glaring. Whispering and Gossiping about them in the halls, slowly Harry was relaxing even reaching for his hand a couple times. But nothing nearly as intimate as the first night in the Great Hall. Which Draco was still annoyed at Ron for. It set back his relationship with Harry, hell they hadn’t even kissed since that night either, It didn’t really bother Draco all that much, he was just Happy to have Harry in his life. 

-

The hunt had ended and the tents were packed up. Everything was back to normal, since the other Dominants were off their inducers Draco was comfortable enough to let Harry go off without him. Since there were no dominants that were going to pounce on him and if they were, he felt Harry could hold his own. So when Pansy and Harry hung out for the day Draco didn’t think much of it, but when Pansy returned without Harry, Draco started to be worried, Draco searched for Harry, for 3 hours before he gave up for the night it was nearing 2am with no results he would have gone longer if he wasn’t dead on his feet. He felt like a failure as a dominant, not even able to find his own submissive. He retreated into their rooms sulking in the corner. Finally 3 hours later at 5 am, there was a knock at the door.

-

“Dracoooooooooo “ Harry said jumping on the couch beside Draco

“Yes, love” Draco said, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Pansy and I are going to hangout later” Harry said cuddling up to Draco “So i thought we could spend some time together before I go because the next time you see this beautiful face of mine will be at dinner.”

“Sure, so what do you want to do?” Draco asked, setting down his book and leaning back on the couch.

“Hmmm… We could make cookies!”

“Cookies?”

“Yah, let’s bake cookies.” Harry said “Have you ever made cookies? Actually don’t answer that of course you have never made cookies. Come on it's going to be fun!”

“Okay love, how do we make cookies” 

“Wait here i’ll get the ingredients, you better come when I holler”

“Don’t worry Potter I won't leave you alone with the scary cookies”

“You prick”

“Just get the ingredients ready”

Harry ran to the kitchenette to see what they had before calling for a house elf to gather what they were missing. 

“DRACO GET IN HERE!!”

“Coming love” 

Draco entered the kitchenette to see the baking tools and ingredients on the counter already measured and ready to mix.

“So what do we do?”

Harry and Draco made cookies the rest of the afternoon by the end they were covered in flour with the cookies in the oven. 

“You're a mess, Draco.” Harry giggled

“Like you're not.” He smirked “You better take a shower or you won't be ready for when Pansy comes” 

“8 minutes Draco or they’ll burn” Harry said looking at him sternly

“I can set a timer Harry” 

“If they burn I’m going to kill you.” Harry said pointing his wand at Draco, not really looking threatening with his eyes full of laughter. 

“I’d like to see you try love” 

“I’ll just take a shower. Make sure it doesn’t burn”

“Of course”

Harry got ready taking a nice shower making sure to get all the flour out of his hair. He started using Draco’s shampoo a few days ago, it smelled better and it made his hair silky and soft. Well Harry’s didn’t care about the silky soft part, it smelled like Draco’s hair so it earned extra brownie points just for that. 

He dried himself and then dressed in one of Draco’s hoodies and a pair of skinny jeans that had a warming charm on them. He then put on a pair of black sneakers that Pansy had bought him right before the hunt. 

Harry walked out toweling his hair dry, once he stepped out of the bathroom the smell of burnt cookies filled the room, Harry groaned. He abandoned his towel on the counter and walked to the kitchenette.

“Draco.”

Draco turned around quickly. “Yes?”

“You burnt the cookies.”

“Whaaat, no I didn’t”

“Yah, then what’s this smoke”

“Smoke, What smoke?”

“Draco im not stupid”

“Fine, some of the cookies might have burnt… But not all of them.”

“At least we have something,” Harry said smiling. Draco came forward to hug Harry.

Harry got one cookie plopping it into his mouth. “You know this isn’t have bad”

“See. Im not incompetent there is a reason im top in potions Harry love.”

Harry rolled his eyes kissing Draco’s jaw.

“Woah, these are actually good”

-

Harry was resting on the couch stuffing himself with the surprisingly good cookies when there was a knock at the door. 

“Harry Pansy’s here”

“K bye Dray Dray” Harry hugged Draco giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth before running to the door. “See you later Dray”

Draco levitated the rest of the dishes into the sink and sat at the couch and read his book. He thought that he would’ve hung out with Theo and Blaise today but he knew the 2 were probably sulking at being mateless. Though Blaise wouldn’t admit it he was probably hung up on Pansy and the fact that she rejected all dominants. Draco just wanted to relax before they had to go back to classes and all the stress came.

He also needed to figure out what the heck is up with Harry… 

-

Pansy and Harry hung out for the first time alone since the hunt. It was fun they spent most of the day in the room ordering stuff and just talking. Harry liked hanging out with Pansy but he missed Draco a lot. Pansy always had a special place in his heart, but Draco was different. For obvious reasons, Draco was his partner, his new come lover. But Pansy was his sister, they were already comfortable with each other in a way that he and Draco weren’t yet, but he was sure they would get there.

But as the day went on Harry missed Draco more and more, before dinner he decided that he would meet up with Draco and meet Pansy in the great hall.

“Pans, Imma go back to the room and get Draco, meet you in the great hall alright.”

“Sure Harry, glad we got to spend some time together, I swear to Merlin Draco is hogging you.” 

Harry giggled as he left the room. He walked down the hallway and took a turn, not really expecting to bump into anyone, but sure enough as he turned that corner he bumped into the chest of his old friend, the one and only, gryffindor weasel.

“Oh, Cormac, Seamus. Look who it is.” Ron said eyes glinting with malice. Cormac and Seamus were leaning against the wall across from Harry, “They slytherin Slut. Bet you’ve slept with all the men in their dormitory ay Potter.” 

“First of all No, and second of all it's none of your business Weasley.”

“Sure it’s my business. I need to know if we can still call you a gryffindor.” Ron stepped forward “Brave, courageous, are you really all that brave hiding behind your boyfriend.”

He had a point, Draco while making him feel safe made him more susceptible. He wasn’t always watching his back when his Dominant did that for him already. BUT he wasn’t a coward, or weak, he was a VEELA, if he needed to defend his children, how would he defend them if he can't even defend himself. 

“So what?”

“Huh?”

“So what weasley, Does it matter whether or not I'm a Gryffindor or not? You do know I was originally going to be sorted in Slytherin.”

“Oh so you are a traitor, well then Seamus, Cormac, hold him down let's teach this monster a lesson.”

Seamus and Cormac charged towards Harry. Harry wasn’t worried, they would do no harm to him, releasing his wings stretching them to make him look bigger. To his surprise they didnt stop and he was tackled to the ground, so they were not cowards good to know. Harry flipped them over, kicking both boys before standing up kicking them aside. He was too tired for an argument at this point, he didn’t want to drag out this fight more than it should be. 

He turned about to face the weasel when he was placed in a body bind and tackled on 3 sides, being punched he tried to fight back but with his hands and feet bound he couldn’t move an inch. 

Suddenly one of the boys punched one of his healing ribs, and suddenly he was back at 4 Privet Drive. He felt so weak, vulnerable. In the four walls of his torture chamber they called his room. Pain surrounded him, not even able to fight back. Like magic he was back in his own head, he felt like a failure, not even able to protect himself against 3 gryffindor students, Mortal students. In a fit of rage and pain he was able to extend his wings pushing the boys off him. He tried flying but he could feel something wrong with one of his wings. Every movement and flex felt like agony. He flew out one of the open windows and rested on the overhang, staying long enough to catch his breath.

Or that’s what he told himself. He was exhausted, and he eventually started drifting off to sleep, bleeding and bruised on the overhang of the school on a cold winter's night. He didn’t know how he survived but he did.

When Harry woke up a few hours later. He didn’t feel refreshed, he felt like death. He was so cold, he wasn’t wearing proper clothes for sitting out on the roof and would for sure get a cold. He was so bruised and bloody from his interaction with Weasley and his cronies. He felt like a failure; he was able to fight the weasel once before how he couldn’t anymore. He longed for Draco.

Draco. Harry’s eyes widened in realisation, Draco must be worried sick. Harry wasn’t able to meet up with Draco for dinner. 

Gathering up what was left of his strength he stood up not having anything to balance himself he stumbled multiple times before he was able to stand up properly. He tried flying, not remembering the injury to his wing. He was instantaneously reminded when he cried out at the pain of flexing his wing. 

Determined Harry grit his teeth and flew down back into the corridor, Stumbling before he got his footing. He caught his breath before painfully folding his wings into his back. It was only then that he realised his wing was bleeding. He would check it out more when he got back to the safety of their rooms. Draco’s arms surrounding his, and himself safely tucked into the others side.

-

Harry staggered to the tower, he was sure he had a sprained ankle or a badly bruised one, it made it hard for him to climb the stairs going to their wing of Hogwarts. It was a miracle he was able to get through the entrance and all the way to the couples hallway without collapsing. 

Harry arrived at their room, hoping Draco would answer. He knocked at the door and waited a few seconds, instantly the door was slammed open.

“Harry! OH-” Draco said embracing Harry. “Thank Merlin your alive” 

Harry yelped, and Draco looked down and gasped. He picked Harry up carefully and gently laid him down on the couch.

“Are you ok? No that’s a stupid question. Who the fuck did this to you? Was it that stupid weasley, Oh ill kill him for touching you. I can smell him all over you” at this point Draco was half transformed eyes glowing almost out the door. 

Harry whimpered scared to be alone “Draco” He said weakly he was exhausted and it had taken a lot out of him to get back. All he wanted was for Draco to cuddle him, make him feel better. And as soon as he spoke Draco’s name, Draco was at his side at once, wand in hand expecting him for injuries. 

“Are you okay, What’s wrong, where does it hurt. We should go to the hospital wing, Do you need anything?”

“Draco”

“Yes love” Draco stopped his ranting focusing on Harry.

“Im okay.”

“NO, no you're not! And it's all my fault”

“How was it your fault you weren’t there you didn’t hit me”

“EXACTLY, i wasn’t there im your dominant I need to protect you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I wasn’t there”

“Not your fault”

“I couldn’t protect you.” Draco was close to tears which Harry quickly wiped away.

“Not. Your. Fault. Draco.” Harry said “Can we talk about something else.”

“Yes,” Draco said quickly to change the subject and comfort Harry. “Is there anything you need?”

“Water, cuddles, and sleep” Harry said, he looked pale about to pass out.

“We should get you to the hospital wing Harry” 

“Cuddles and water”

“Fine but then hospital wing.”

“Sure” Harry closed his eyes, trying to relax while his body was pulsing with pain. His head was lifted into someone's lap. He opened his eyes to Draco,

“Can you sit up love?” Harry shook his head, so Draco helped Harry sit up before helping him drink the water. 

“Draco it hurts”

“What hurts love”

“Everything” With that Draco pulled Harry in his arms.

“Change of plans love we get you checked out then we get some cuddles and sleep”

“Sure, Dray.” Harry slurred before falling asleep.

Draco rushed to the infirmary. To worried to care about who might catch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought. I dont particularly like this chapter but I didn't know what else to do. Anyway hope you like this 
> 
> -Tina <33


	19. Im here

Harry woke up the next day, disoriented and dizzy. He opened his eyes, just to shut them again when the bright sun made his eyes sting. He tried to roll away but was reminded that he was hurt when the slight movement to his side, putting pressure on his bruised ribs. As the sharp pain caused him to wake up, he then noticed the pain his body was in. It wasn’t as strong as before he went to sleep, but it was still there. 

It felt like the first night back from Hogwarts with the Dursleys. His tolerance was low after a couple months of not being beaten. Then once again he was back in his little bedroom on 4 Privet Drive. The stench of blood and sweat filled his nose making him want to vomit. It took awhile but he slowly came back when he felt a hand gently comb through his hair. 

“Harry, hey baby. You awake love” Draco’s soft voice filled his ears. His sweet vanilla and minty peppermint smell slowly starting to overtake the blood and sweat. Until he was back in hogwarts. “Can you open your eyes for me baby.” His voice soft, comforting as the long, steady fingers scratching his scalp soothing him. 

Harry smiled, opening his eyes slowly blinking to filter the light from his eyes. Once his vision focused he saw Draco. He grinned at his dominant.

“There they are, how are you feeling” 

“Better” Harry croaked out, he was thirsty

“I’d hope so. Anything you need?”

“Water” 

“Here” Draco moved to reach for the water. Harry thought he was leaving him latched onto Draco, his body protested but he was determined not to be alone. “Hey, what’s wrong, love.”

“Don’t go.” Harry said hugging Draco closer.

“I’m not going anywhere love” Draco grabbed the water and passed it to Harry. “Your not going out of my sight for a while” 

Harry relaxed and released Draco, still sticking close to his side. He sipped the water soothing his headache to a dull pain instead of the raging storm it was earlier. He relaxed into Draco signing and closing his eyes, he was tired again.

“Draco, i'm going to sleep”

“Okay love I'll be here when you wake up.” Draco wrapped his arm around Harry stroking his side helping Harry go to sleep. Harry snuggled in closer till he was practically on top of Draco his head resting on Draco chest the heartbeat soothing him further. The steady rhythm leading him to sleep. Draco moved his other hand to card through Harry's hair. 

Madam Pomfrey had really healed up most of Harry’s injuries, but while she was healing his injuries she noticed other things that were abnormal with Harry’s bones and muscles. She was actually running tests at the moment while he stayed with Harry. 

He wondered how she wasn’t able to pick up on them before, and why it was taking so long for her to come back with results. Draco was worried that something could be seriously wrong with Harry, it could be fatal. The thought brought tears to Draco’s eyes, cuddling his sub closer he slowly fell asleep as well he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. His veelawA punishing him for not keeping Harry safe by tormenting his dreams with nightmares, but now knowing his sub was safe in his arms, nestled under his chin. Feeling the soft breaths of air against his chest he could fall asleep knowing nothing would happen. 

And after a few moments he too fell into a sleeping state. 

-

Draco woke up 3 hours later to madam Pomfery tapping his arm. 

“Mr. Malfoy. I have something to show you” Madam Pomfrey said, she had a glint in her eye that told Draco it was urgent “Come with me, it regards your submissive's health.”

Draco was wide awake now, it affected  _ Harry’s  _ health. On one hand he really needed to know this information that Madam Pomfrey was about to share with him, but it would require Draco to go away from Harry. What if he woke up while he was gone, what if someone attacked him while he was asleep. 

“Could you bring it here instead?”

“Yes I could but it would take a while to bring everything here it would be faster if you just went with me.”

Draco looked reluctant to go, but in the end the faster he went the faster he could go back to Harry. So he carefully set Harry’s head on the pillow before climbing out of bed and scurrying to catch up with the school’s Matron.

-

“What is it?” Draco asked “Is it fatal? Is he okay?”

“Calm down, it isn’t fatal, but very very concerning” the Matron responded.

“Concerning how?”

“Well if you look at this scan I took earlier, you can clearly see that his bones are deformed” Draco nodded the bones did look deformed, “Well from that you can tell that they have been broken or fractured before but never healed properly, which is worrying.” 

“What do you mean broken before? The only time i can recall was in second year and maybe last year? But these scans show from neck downwards? When could he- “ Draco’s eyes widened as he realised what she could be implying 

“No. He couldn’t have been” 

“I’m not saying anything, it’s just a really good possibility that he was. It would also explain how thin he is, how frail.”

Draco was dumbfounded. He couldn’t even imagine his submissive, his Harry could have been abused, beaten. It was too hard for him to comprehend, the signs were there, how come he never thought about it. Though the more he thought about it the more it made sense, the way Harry acted around strangers, the way he never ate, the way he tuned himself out whenever he was scared as if he was somewhere else, as if he had done it for years. 

“Mr. Malfoy has Mr. Potter shown any other signs of Neglect?

“Such as” Draco already knew what she was going to say, but confirming it would make it more real, and Draco couldn’t bear the thought that it might’ve actually happened to Harry.

“Not consistent eating habits, Shy and nervous around certain people, anxiety, reluctance to do things, tuning out, there are more but these are normally seen in Neglected children. It varies from person to person.”

Draco nodded “Harry is wary around certain people, He has irregular eating habits, and a really low appetite.”

“You’ll have to talk to him dear” Madam Pomfrey pat his shoulder. “Don’t force it out of him, it might take time for him to tell you everything you just need to support him”

Draco nodded eager to get back to Harry, to make sure he was safe. All the talk of Harry being hurt made Draco’s veela eager to reassure himself that Harry was safe.

“Can I go now”

“Oh, Of course.”

“Draco? DRACO??”

Draco hears Harry shout, he sounded panicked and scared. It shook Draco, he was expecting it, but his Veela was frantic to get back to Harry.

He cursed forgetting how doors worked as he hurriedly tried to open the door, eventually giving up and knocking it down instead. He promised Harry he would be there when he woke up. Once the door was knocked down he ran to Harry’s bed and was pounced on by Harry.

“Where were you? I was so scared,” Harry sobbed into Draco’s shoulder. “Draco, you said you wouldn’t leave. You promised.” He cried as he frantically tried to grasp and claw at Draco’s clothes as if Draco would disappear the moment he would stop.

“Shhh, its ok, I know love, I know. I'm so sorry”

“I was scared” Draco shushed him, one hand rubbing small circles on his shoulder, the other one running his hands through Harry’s hair.

“I woke up, and you weren’t there”

“Hey, its okay love i'm here now” 

Harry calmed down fast enough when he realised that Draco was right there, not even knowing why he was crying anymore other than the fact that he really missed Draco, he felt pathetic but after Draco calmed him down he felt much better.

They moved to the bed and Draco gave Harry a glass of Water that Harry guzzled down quickly. Harry was worn out from the mix of Crying and calming pheromones that Draco was releasing. 

Draco released more pheromones to calm Harry down trying to coax him back to sleep. Harry didn’t want to sleep, just wanting to spend time with Draco, but eventually they both slept.

-

When Draco would up the next day Harry was already awake, staring out the window across their bed.

“Couldn’t sleep love? 

“No”

“Why?”

“There’s a lot on my mind”

Draco hugged Harry to his chest “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Harry snuggled closer “Maybe later, when were back in our rooms”

“Okay love. There is also something I need to tell you about. Madam Pomfrey brought a few things to my attention yesterday?”

“About me?”

“Yes” Draco kissed Harry's head softly

“Are you going to tell me now?”

“No, i'll tell you when we get back to our rooms.”

“Ok” Harry rested his head back on Draco’s chest. “Dray”

“Yes love?”

“I'm hungry, could you order a house elf?”

“Sure Hazz” Draco called for a house elf and ordered them some toast, bacon and eggs.

They ate their food in peace, Draco occasionally feeding Harry his food. Harry finished his whole plate much to Draco’s delight.

When they finished their food, the house elf came back to collect their dishes.

Madam Pomfrey came a few minutes later to check on Harry’s vitals. She decided he was well enough because she said they could return to their rooms in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has chosen to read this fic that I am writing. I am so sorry it is so cringey, but I am so glad yall enjoy it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Have a great Day!
> 
> -Tina
> 
> also its almost Christmas!! :)


	20. Love

Draco had bought a book from their room to the infirmary. Not one of their school books or potions journals. But a muggle book that he had caught Harry reading on occasion before they were mated. The title of the book was “The Lord of the Flies” a book about a group of schoolboys that got stranded on a deserted island.

Draco read the book to Harry as they relaxed on the surprisingly comfortable bed of the hospital wing.

Harry slowly drifted to sleep again. Draco stayed awake consumed with the boys depicted in the strange muggle book. A type of literature he had would have never explored before he met Harry

The pair stayed cuddled up till lunchtime when Madam Pomfrey woke Harry up so he could eat. Then she would give him his last potion then they could go up to their rooms.

For lunch, Draco ordered them some rare steak with mashed potatoes. Harry ate as much as he could, Draco was pleased that he ate most of his plate. But he still tried to get Harry to eat more, but Harry still couldn’t stomach that much. Draco nodded, setting Harry’s plate aside and then cleaned his own.

Madam Pomfrey took note of how much Harry ate before she left to get Harry’s potion. She handed Harry two bottles, she left after making sure he had drank every last drop. Then she checked Harry’s vitals one last time before she allowed the pair to return to their dorms

-

When the boys returned to their rooms they cuddled, munching on cookies that they had made days prior. Still burned, but somehow still good.

Harry had been quiet ever since they had gotten back in their rooms, his silence was getting Draco a little worried.

“Are you okay Harry?” Draco asked him after Harry had zoned out again.

“Huh?” Harry snapped back into reality after Draco tapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, sorry there’s a lot on my mind. What were you saying?

“What’s on your mind love?”

“A lot”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry nodded. Draco could sense how nervous he was. The recent scuffle with Ron had brought back flashbacks on the Dursley’s to Harry, and he thought it would be better if he talked to Draco about it.

“I'm here for you, love” Draco opened his arms to hug Harry. Harry crawled into Draco’s comforting embrace. His scent calming. His embrace the last safe place for Harry. The Dursley’s, neglected and forgotten. The wizarding world, famous and infiltrated with people willing to hurt him. Hogwarts, bullied, attacked and gawked at by students and teachers. Draco’s presence was truly Harry’s last safe place.

“So what’s on your mind Harry?”

“Draco what do you know about my childhood?”

Draco was confused, but he could figure out where this was going?

“Umm.. not a lot to be honest. When I was younger i used to think you lived a very privileged life.”

“Used to” Harry looked questionably

“My views have changed”

Harry just nodded, not really knowing how to respond

“Well, I didn’t have the best childhood.” And Harry tore down the dam, and the water just flowed. Harry told Draco almost everything. He told him about how his food was limited, how he was forced to do the chores since he was a young kid, how he was discriminated against because he was magical, how he was ignored in his own home. How he felt like a ghost for the first 11 years of his life.

Draco looked so horrified with the information that Harry couldn’t bear telling him about the cupboard or beatings yet, he would just not yet. He needed time to rest after opening up his emotional wounds.

“Oh Harry, I'm so sorry you were treated like that” Draco cuddled Harry to his chest Harry cried softly, Harry enjoyed the love that Harry showed him and at some point started crying. And when he did start crying Draco comforted him, making Harry want to cry even more because it was the first time in his whole life that he could remember where Harry had felt loved, well not the first time there had been plenty before, but that moment would forever stand out in his mind for the rest of his life.

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that Harry. I won’t ever let them get to you, or touch you or hurt you for as long as I am living.”

Harry was so overwhelmed with the love that Draco was giving him he didn’t even know how to respond.

“Was that all love?”

“No…”

“Do you want to continue, because we can continue another time?”

“Can we continue another time?”

“Of course baby, take your time baby. I’ll be right here, whenever you're ready”

It was then that Harry knew. He loved Draco. Not like previously when he said he loved Draco, in his head, but he wasn’t 100 percent sure. But now he was so sure that he loved Draco.

He loved everything about Draco. Draco’s eyes looked at him with so much love and affection. Draco’s rare smile that was only common for Harry to see. Draco’s scent that instantly calmed Harry down and Draco’s embrace was always that warm and safe.

The point was that Harry loved Draco. Harry had never been more sure of anything in his entire life. He loved Draco and that was why Harry leaned up and kissed Draco, and not on his jaw, or on his cheek, or on the corner of his lips. No, it was dead center. Harry had never felt more confident in his life.

It was the first kiss Harry had initiated between the two of them.

It was a chaste kiss but filled with as much love as Harry could relay in that moment. When Harry leaned down the pair smiled at each other.

“What was that for, not that I’m complaining.”

“Draco, I _love_ you. I think I'm ready.”

“Ready for what Harry?”

“For you to claim me, for us to start the mating process.”

“Are you sure love?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Draco chuckled pulling Harry impossibly closer. “I love you too Harry, more than you could possibly imagine”

Harry in response cuddled closer breathing in Draco’s scent once more, before he tipped his head up to capture Draco’s lips in another kiss.

And that one kiss became two.

And two became three.

And three became four until they had been kissing for a whole minute. Harry had both arms wrapped around Draco’s neck. One had grasping at Draco’s hair the other one holding his shirt. Draco on the other hand was holding Harry’s cheek with one hand, and the other arm was wrapped around Harry’s waist.

When breathing finally became a necessity Harry pulled back from their kiss panting softly. Draco gave his lips one last peck before he pulled back as well.

“Woah. Draco I love you so much. I promise I'll tell you everything, hopefully before we mate.”

“No rush love, whenever you're comfortable”

“I know I just want you to know everything but it hurts to open up all those wounds.”

“I know baby,” Draco said softly, ”I’m so proud of you love.”

“I love you Draco”

“I love you too Harry” Draco smiled. “Harry, you do realize when I give you the mating mark you’ll start your cycle right?”

“Yes I am aware, it's not that bad is it?”

“Oh it's bad, not horrible, but it's bad. Don’t worry I’ll be there to help you”

“I don't need anything as long as you’re with me”

-

The pair decided that they would have their mating in 4 days' time, Enough time for Harry to heal, and enough time for them to prepare for the 3 days of solitude that followed.

These days Draco and Harry were connected at the hip. Draco never leaving Harry’s side outside of their quarters, and Harry never wanting Draco to leave his side either, so there were no problems. Even when the pair were in the dorms they didn’t like being apart. Always staying in the same room as each other. The only exception was when one went to use the restroom.

Ever since Harry had told Draco about his childhood he was able to open up to him more. That made them more comfortable with each other. They were so comfortable with each other that they had changed in front of each other a couple of times, and Harry was able to convey his emotional needs to Draco easier almost seamlessly.

The pair had also found out that they both enjoyed a lot of physical attention. Especially Harry since he didn’t have that kind of affection, or any affection growing up. Along with that, neither of them minded PDA, and every time they went out of their rooms they were always touching whether it was holding each other's hands, cuddling, or kissing.

Ever since that one kiss when they got back to their rooms, they both took it as a sign that they were ready to take the next step in their relationship. In other words. A lot more snogging.

Harry especially loved Draco’s kisses. From the light feathery ones that Draco planted everywhere from his cheek to his shoulders and his nose. Those always made him smile. To the hot, heavy and dominating snogs that they shared, those always left him breathless.

As they continued to get comfortable with each other, the more confident Harry got about their mating. He was even ready, and heavily anticipated, the time when they would complete their mateship and have sex. The kisses that Draco was giving him, were like a nice appetizer to what Harry knew would be an amazing meal.

-

Harry and Draco didn’t leave their rooms often other than to eat, and catch up on the school that they were missing while they were settling, but whenever they did leave it was to hangout with Pansy or Blaise or Neville or any of their friends. The more they went out, the more Harry noticed the absence of one annoying weasel.

“Hey did you guys notice that Weasley's been leaving us alone?” Harry asked his friends one day while they were hanging out by the great lake.

At the mention of the hot-headed Gryffindor the body he was leaning on stiffened, arm squeezing him closer.

“Yes, I noticed weasel’s absence,” Draco said through grit teeth. “Thank Merlin, because the things I would to the weasel would’ve gotten me expelled for sure, Veela protection laws or none”

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco’s cheek to calm him down, he also released a few calming pheromones for extra measure. It worked because a few moments later the blonde calmed down and resumed his reading. Still, however, mumbling under his breath ways he would torture and eventually kill the stupid weasel if ever even look in Harry’s direction.

“I believe that would be our fault” Pansy said pointing to herself, Blaise, Neville, Theo, and Luna. “Well and the devil twins they helped as well I guess”

Harry looked shocked

“Wha.. why?”

“We were angry that he attacked you. We needed no other reason” Neville said. Harry was surprised that Neville and Luna were even capable of doing something like this.

  
“ What did you do, because it worked?” Draco asked, curious to see what they came up with.

“Well let’s put it this way. He felt all the pain he ever inflicted on Harry, emotional, physical, and otherwise. That combined with constantly being pranked by his brothers, and 3 months' worth of detention must have scared him off” Blaise said with a sinister edge in his deep voice.

“Oh and Hermione dumped him,” Theo said

Harry nodded, happy for her. “Good for her, she deserves better than that asshole”

-

“Draco I’m ready”

“Ready for what love?” It was the night before when Draco would claim Harry so he was making sure everything was in order.

“To tell you everything else”

Just like the first time Draco opened his arms and Harry crawled in, snuggling close.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I want you to know everything”

“Okay then, whenever you're ready”

And just like the first time Draco opened up to Draco about the cupboard, the beatings and the emotional pain he went through when he was with the Dursleys. The entire time Draco held Harry close to his chest as he processed the information Harry was given him. The worst of it was that unlike the last time Harry was so calm, not shedding a single tear. This just made Draco even angrier.

“How can you be so calm?”

“What?”

“How can you be so calm about this?”

Harry just shrugged, having no actual idea why he felt so calm, so numb. “I dunno.” Harry looked away from Draco.

“Hey, Harry, look at me.” Draco said, using his finger to turn Harry’s face towards him. “We’re going to get through this together love, you're never going back. I’ll never let you.”

Harry could feel himself tearing up at the love that was showered upon him by Draco. “Draco I love you so freaking much.”

“I love you too Harry, so so much, I won't let anyone take you from me.” Draco hugged Harry close.

They cuddled the rest of the night. Harry felt lighter and freer now that everything was out in the open. He was so glad that Draco still treated him the same, even if he knew how horrible his childhood was. It was going to be even better now that he could understand more of his needs and wants.

Harry was so happy that he would be spending the rest of his life with Draco

-

When they retired to sleep that night Harry fell asleep instantly, too tired to do anything else. Draco on the other hand found it difficult to sleep. He was too angry with the way Harry grew up. He would never allow him to be treated the same way for as long as he was breathing.

Everything made so much sense now with this new perspective. Harry’s scan, his low appetite, his dislike for cold places. The more Draco thought about it the more it made sense, and therefore the angrier he got.

When he finally calmed down enough to sleep, his dreams were plagued by the horrors of what happened to Harry growing up. They felt so real that whenever Draco would wake up from one of these dreams he would check to see if Harry was still beside him before falling asleep again.

Draco hated the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler, but i kinda like it. Merry christmas yall
> 
> -Tina <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Also yes I am aware that this is a filler I just needed to write something to get me inspired. Hope you liked this anyway :PP

(Let’s pretend the Fault in Our Stars is already published in the 1980s)

Harry woke up the next morning, he stretched towards Draco;s side of the bed and snapped awake when he felt Draco’s side cold. 

He scrambled to get out of bed. Falling down when he got tangled in the blanket. Harry was panicking. He thought that Draco was having second thoughts about their mating. He thought Draco wanted to leave before he got strapped down with Harry. 

He got himself untangled before running out of the room and smacking into Draco’s chest. He heaved a sigh of relief, when he felt Draco’s arms settle around him. 

“Hey” Draco said softly, he could sense how distressed Harry was. He cupped Harry’s head and kissed his forehead gently, trying to calm Harry down. “What’s wrong love?” Draco asked once Harry was calmer and he didn’t smell as distressed as he was earlier.

“I thought you had left me” 

“Why would I ever do that?” 

“I don’t know? Maybe you're having second thoughts” Harry mumbled staring at his feet ''or I'm too much to handle, or a burden to you. If I was I totally under-” 

Draco cut him off by tipping Harry’s head to look at him. “Harry look at me, I love you. You aren’t a burden to anyone, I would NEVER leave you. Do you understand love?” Draco said it with so much compassion and force that Harry could do nothing else but believe him.

“Yes,” Harry said hugging Draco closer.

Draco took the time to comb his hands through Harry’s hair soothing him further. He also scented Harry, but decided Harry didn’t smell enough like him. Even though he knew that they were going to mate later and Harry would permanently smell like him, he liked that Harry smelled a little bit like him and vice versa. 

When he finished with Harry’s neck he kissed Harry softly, Harry tried to deepen the kiss but Draco pulled back leaving Harry trying to chase his lips.

“Later, now I was planning on serving you breakfast in bed, but I don't think you really wanna go back to bed do you?” Harry shook his head. “Ok then we’ll have breakfast on the balcony.”

“You didn’t cook did you?” Harry said skeptically when he noticed that there were a few cooking materials out in their kitchenette.

“Of course I did.”

“So how come I don't smell burnt food?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny Harry. That’s because they aren’t burnt” Harry gave Draco a weird look before he cracked. “Fine. I got some help from the elves.”

“Now that makes more sense”

“Shut up Harry, now sit down and eat your pancakes” Draco said sitting on one of the couch-chairs sitting on their balcony. 

Harry decided that he would much rather be closer to Draco than across a table. So he sat down on Draco's lap. 

“Nah, I like this chair much better” 

Draco chuckled before placing food for the both of them on his plate. They both ate peacefully, both slightly nervous for their mating in the evening but excited all the same. After they finished eating they placed the dishes in the sink and Draco charmed them to clean themselves.

Since it was still around 8am Draco and Harry read on the sofa waiting for lunch so they could meet up with their friends for lunch. Draco sat on the couch stretching taking up most of the couch while Harry sat in an armchair by the window. Harry was reading another one of his muggle books, while Draco was reading one of his potions journals. Harry would occasionally gasp or laugh every once and awhile. Draco would glance up at him every time Harry would gasp, or giggle, or face palm. He was so cute. This continued for a good hour, then out of nowhere Harry starts sobbing. 

Draco was so alarmed he didn’t know what to do. So he just jumped out of his seat to go over and comfort Harry who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hey. Hey Harry. What’s wrong love, why are you crying” Draco said in the softest voice inviting Harry into his arms. “Come here love” Harry looked up at Draco eyes wide, bright green eyes filled with tears. Draco wiped them away quickly, pulling Harry into his arms. “What’s up love?”

“He died.”

“Who died baby?” Draco said looking down at Harry. Fresh tears in Harry’s eyes

“Augustus. He didn’t  _ have  _ to die Draco. WHY did he have to die.”

  1. Draco’s mouth formed an O as it clicked. His book. That made much more sense.



“Oh, I’m so sorry love. Are you okay?” Draco asked ‘

“Yes Draco, I’m perfectly fine that Augustus Waters died” Harry said burying his head in Draco’s chest.

“Oh, wrong question. Sorry. Do you need anything?” 

“Chocolate?” Harry said, giving Draco big puppy dog eyes, that could make a heart of stone melt.

“Of course love. I’ll be right back.” Draco kissed Harry’s nose before standing up to go to the kitchenette to get the spare chocolate bar that Harry kept in there. He brought it back to Harry who moved from the armchair to the couch that Draco was previously. His nose back in his book. He settled beside Harry, offering him the chocolate bar, which he took and broke off a piece and munched on it as he finished what looked like the last chapter of the book.

Draco didn’t know what he should have done, but Harry decided for him by leaning against Draco. Resting against Draco’s side, as if he didn’t cry his eyes out. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, kissing his head softly.

-

After a long day of anticipating and looking forward to their mating. Our favorite couple returned to their rooms. Harry didn’t really know what they were going to do, Draco however had researched on this topic prior their ceremony, he told Harry not to look it up since he wanted to be the one to guide Harry through it.

“Draco?”

“Yes love?”

“What exactly are we going to do tonight?”

“Well, as you may know we are going to have a small ceremony, you will have to repeat a phrase after me, then I will mark you as my mate via a bite on your body. Wherever you wish.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You excited love?”

“Yes! Can’t wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope you enjoyed
> 
> -Tina :PP


	22. The mating

It was finally evening and almost time for their ceremony. Draco had taken out the robes they had worn during the hunt the Red and Blue stark opposites. The robes weren’t required for the ceremony but it was tradition, and Draco would rather be wearing robes during their mating and not shorts and a long t-shirt like Harry preferred. 

Nervously, Harry sat down on the chair on the balcony, thinking about what he was about to do. Was he truly ready to bond with Draco. To be so vulnerable and open to Draco. To open up his soul to another being. If it were any other person Harry would have said no instantly. Bur for some reason with Draco he had no objections. It felt right for Draco and him to be bonded, regardless of their rocky history. Harry knew in his heart. No. In his soul that him and Draco and him were meant to be.

He leaned his head back letting the cool air flow through his hair. The air was freezing, but he was too nervous to go back inside their rooms. He didn’t know much of what they were going to do. Only what Draco had told him earlier that night. He tried asking for more information, but Draco wanted to guide Harry through this. 

_ “Do you trust me”  _ Draco had asked him when he asked for more information. Those words repeated in his head.  _ “Of course I trust you Draco.”  _ Harry meant it. Of course he trusted Draco, why wouldn’t he?  _ “Then let me guide you through this, be your dominant. Prove to you that you can trust me.”  _

_ “Why wouldn’t I Dray” _

Draco just looked at him.

Their conversation has been running through Harry’s head ever since. Why wouldn't he trust him. Because he used to be a Prat? Sure. But he was different, he had proven himself. Draco changed, and that was good enough a reason for his picky Veela, therefore Draco was perfect for him. Draco didn’t need to prove anything to him. 

-

Draco changed into his robes, everything was in place now all he needed was his submissive. Speaking of his submissive where was Harry. Draco fixed his robes and headed out to the living room. Harry wasn’t there but he could see the curtains billowing from the wind. Draco immediately knew that Harry had gone outside. He smiled softly and went to collect Harry. 

He opened the curtains to see Harry sitting on the chair closest to the door, head tilted towards the sky, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful Draco hated to break him out of such a state. Draco walked up to Harry brushing the fringe out of his partner's eyes. Harry hummed softly, opening his eyes to peak at Draco. He smiled when their eyes caught the others. 

“Draco, is it time?”

“Yes Harry, come on I have everything ready.”

Harry stretched out towards Draco, urging him to help him up. Draco smiled as he complied, pulling Harry up into his arms and kissing Harry soundly on his lips. Harry tried to deepen the kiss by wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck but Draco pulled back. He booped Harry on the nose before he dragged them to the bedroom. 

The ceremony didn't really require anything, but Draco being, well Draco Malfoy. Had gotten them bracelets. Not just any type or bracelets. These bracelets were rarer now, it was a symbolism of a veela mateship. Both had the phases of the moon on them, each phase had their own charm. Traditionally the submissive bracelet would have blue gems on them, usually sapphire or a blue topaz, and dominates would have red gems such as rubies or Garnets. 

Draco however made them more futuristic. Their bracelets still had the phases of the moon on them since Veela’s were lunar creatures, but the Gems were different. Draco had his bracelet encrusted with tiny diamonds and sapphires, and Harry’s with diamonds and emeralds. 

Both bracelets had been resting on their windowsill collecting positive energy from the moon. Harry sat on the bed while Draco collected the bracelets from the window. He brought them over to the bed and lay them in between him and Harry.

“ Are you ready Harry? ”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Harry smiled at Draco, his eyes filled with love and trust. 

“Then let’s begin. When I begin your Veela will know exactly what to do don't worry, don't try to fight it. We need our Veela’s to take over.”

Harry nodded rolling back his shoulders, making himself as relaxed as possible. He nodded back at Draco when he was ready. Draco whispered something softly, waving his wand in a compex motion. When Draco stopped he could feel his Veela coming forward, his first instinct was to struggle against it but Draco’s glowing silver eyes reminded him. He needed to go veela, he grabbed Draco’s hand as he relaxed and let his veela take over.

Draco knew Harry had let his Veela take over when his eyes started glowing softly. His Veela knew what to do now.

“I Draco Lucius Malfoy, vow to be your dominant, to protect and provide for you, Harry James Potter, my submissive as well as any children we have in the future. I vow to die before any harm may come to our children. That I will strive to do my best and be there for you through thick and thin.”

Draco grabbed the bracelet he had set on the bed and wrapped it around Harry’s wrist. 

The “vow” had brought out his more Dominant instincts and he would be a tad overprotective for the next days to come until his veela would grow confident that their bond had locked and settled.

When the bracelet was firmly clasped around Harry’s wrist Harry admired it for a moment, smiling when the light refracted through the small gems encrusted into the little charms. He then looked at Draco and recited his “vows”.

“I, Harry James Potter, vow to be your loyal submissive, to protect our nest and children. To be there to support you and care for you. I vow to follow and obey you to the best of my abilities. I strive to be my best for you and to be there for you through thick and thin.”

Out of instinct he grabbed Draco’s bracelet which was more of a cuff and placed it around Draco’s wrist. 

Harry noticed that like when he was taking the inducers his natural submissive instincts were coming out. He didn't want to be away from Draco. He needed his dominant to be closer to him. He made a move to go to Draco, however Draco moved first pinning Harry to the bed. His eyes weren’t glowing as bright prompting Harry to come forward. Harry’s Veela reluctantly followed, allowing Harry to come forward.

“Where?” Draco was too in the moment to elaborate but Harry knew what he meant where did he want the mark to be. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and brought it to his hip. 

“Here, don’t want anyone to see it” Draco nodded before slipping again, Harry soon followed when Draco unbuttoned his robes a bit where his hip was so he could mark it.

_ *slightly sexual part* _

Draco leaned out to the exposed skin testing the waters. He nipped at it watched as Harry’s eyes followed his head staring at him, still pinned under him. Draco lowered his mouth further to suck on Harry’s smooth skin.

Harry moaned at the sensation. He had never been touched like this before, it felt so good, euphoric. Draco started biting and sucking at the skin until it marked and he was satisfied. After a few minuted he leaned back to admire his work giving it one last kiss he returned back to Harry. His eyes no longer glowing silver. 

_ *over* _

Harry leaned up to kiss Draco, wrapping his arms around him. Draco stopped him pushing him down. 

“Not tonight love” Draco said softly cuddling Harry to him. “Your Veela still has a grip on your instincts”

Harry nodded understandingly and cuddled back into Draco. Drawing patterns on his chest. A few minutes later he started to get tired so Draco transformed their clothes into Pajamas and stroked his side softly. Until he finally fell asleep. Draco following soon after

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know its been a while-  
> anyway hope you enjoyed
> 
> -Tina


End file.
